You don't have to say you love me
by Road1985J2
Summary: Slash Arthur/Merlin. Tras una emboscada en el bosque, Merlin y Arthur son los unicos supervivientes, pero este esté herido y tendrá que ser su amigo quien le salve la vida, incluso luchar contra sus perseguidores por su amigo. Limp! Arthur. Hurt Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

La negociación había ido bien, su padre estaría orgulloso de él cuando le contara el relato de lo sucedido durante esos días. Arthur estaba encantado con el banquete que estaba a punto de comenzar para conmemorar el primer tratado que efectuaba el joven príncipe.

Ya llevaban muchos años de guerra con el reino vecino y ya casi nadie recordaba el motivo del comienzo de la contienda. La paz tenía que zanjar los enfrentamientos entre los dos pueblos y por fin, ese día había llegado de manos de Arthur; él había sido quien lo había llevado a buen término.

Salió de la espléndida tienda que le habían preparado, la cual no tenía nada que envidiar al aposento en el que se había establecido el otro rey. Ya estaba cansado y aburrido de estar allí sólo, mientras escuchaba a sus soldados, cantando alegremente, bebiendo y divirtiéndose fuera.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y las antorchas iban siendo iluminadas paulatinamente, para lo que sin duda iba a ser una larga noche de festejos. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer, sus hombres lo saludaron con vítores y alzaron sus copas en su honor. Arthur los saludó pero no les prestó demasiada atención.

Miró a su alrededor; todo el campo estaba lleno de soldados hasta donde podía ver, pero no consiguió encontrar a quien verdaderamente estaba buscando.

Durante los dos días que había durado la intensa negociación de paz para llevar la tranquilidad a los dos reinos, su amigo Merlin había estado a su lado.

"Es un simple sirviente." Dijo el otro rey con tono airado al ver al modesto muchacho sentarse al lado de Arthur. "No puede estar aquí."

"Está conmigo." Dijo Arthur con rotundidad. Después de llevar mucho tiempo a su lado, Arthur había terminado por confiar en los consejos de Merlin. Seguía siendo su sirviente, desde que su padre así lo había dispuesto, para que fuera su lacayo; pero co el tiempo se había convertido en su fiel amigo y en ocasiones, cada vez más numerosas, su consejero.

Ahora lo estaba buscando para agradecerle los consejos que le había estado dando durante los dos días, Merlin parecía una de esas personas que podían comprender el comportamiento de una persona tan sólo por mirarle, por observarle largamente.

De esa forma el joven brujo había ido indicando a su amigo como actuar frente al otro rey, como contentarle y no enfadarle, como hacer que confiara en él y como llevarlo por el camino que Arthur quería.

Si aquello había salido bien, se lo debía a Merlin. Pero por mucho que lo buscó entre los soldados, no dio con él por ninguna parte. Sabía que no le gustaba el mundo militar, así que supuso que se habría refugiado con las hierbas que Gaius le enseñaba o estudiando algo de medicina.

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó en el bosque, alguien se estaba acercando a ellos, pero los soldados estaban demasiado borrachos o simplemente hablaban demasiado alto como para escucharlo.

Tan sólo Arthur prestó atención, parecían tratarse de bastantes hombres, armados y entrenados para no ser descubiertos con facilidad si no lo deseaban. Aquello no podía ser nada buen.

"Atención todos, alguien nos observa y se acerca." Esperó que de esa forma los que les acechaban decidieran darse la vuelta al haber sido descubiertos.

Entonces Arthur se dio cuenta, los vigilantes no habían avisado de la presencia de los extraños en los alrededores. Aquello sorprendió al príncipe, porque sólo podía significar que los habían matado y que al menos, los habían dejado fuera de combate.

A partir de ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido para Arthur. Apenas se dio cuenta de nada. Como si se tratara de un cúmulo de sombras demasiado veloces, unos cuantos hombres, a los que no pudo contar con exactitud, pasaron a su lado como una exhalación. No pudo verles las caras, ni podía estar seguro de las armas que llevaban consigo.

Arthur creyó que no se habían percatado de su presencia, porque pasaron por su lado, sin prestarle atención alguna, acabando sin compasión alguna, con cada uno de los hombres que ponían por delante de ellos. Uno a uno y sin poder presentar batalla por no ver a su oponente antes de ser demasiado tarde, los soldados iban cayendo muertos al suelo.

Una vez pudo reaccionar, Arthur echó a correr hacia su tienda, donde tenía las armas. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar, uno de los veloces hombres se puso delante de él y le dio una fuerte patada que lo dejó aturdido en el suelo, porque lo había cogido desprevenido.

"Cuando tu padre vea lo que ha ocurrido aquí, romperá el tratado en este lugar firmando para siempre." Arthur por fin logró ver el rostro del que parecía ser el líder de sus asaltantes, el que había decidido ocuparse de él.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante mayor que él, seguramente de una edad similar a la de su padre, pero la ferocidad que vio en su semblante, parecía propia de un animal y no de un ser humano.

El hombre puso el filo de su espada sobre la garganta de Arthur y sonrío al ver el miedo incipiente en el rostro del muchacho. "No eres más que un crío que le han hecho crecer demasiado rápido."

"No se quien eres, pero te puedo asegurar que no te saldrás con la tuya como crees, le contaré todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí a mi padre y juntaré un nuevo ejército de los mejores hombres para acabar contigo."

"Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle mi joven amigo." Arthur estaba seguro que le asestar el golpe definitivo en ese mismo momento, pero el hombre continuó hablando como si nada. "Para entonces, tu también estarás muerto, al igual que todos tus soldados."

Afortunadamente para Arthur, el curtido guerrero, también era todo un prepotente y vanidoso, por lo que con su discurso le dio tiempo para palpar el suelo a su alrededor, coger un puñado de tierra y lanzárselo a los ojos.

El hombre gritó se había quedado ciego el tiempo suficiente para que el joven príncipe pudiera apartarse del peligro inmediato de la espada. Sin embargo, el guerrero, se recuperó pronto y se dispuso a atacarle.

Arthur todavía estaba en el suelo cuando la espada cayó a una distancia muy corta de su cabeza. El otro guerrero era bueno, el mejor soldado al que se hubiera enfrentado en su vida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente temió que pudiera acabar con él.

Por mucho que el chico lo intentaba, el hombre le impedía levantarse del suelo continuamente. "Eres bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, pocos hombres han aguantado tanto mis golpes como tu, me serías de mucha utilidad trabajando para mi, pero es una lástima, tengo matarte para que tu padre odie al rey Konrad del norte y personalmente, este juego ya me aburre."

El hombre le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado, tan duro y repentino, que Arthur sintió que dejaba de respirar sin más. No se podía mover y estaba aterrado e indefenso antes su asesino.

Siempre había estado seguro que moriría en batalla, pero ahora lamentaba no tener a nadie cercando a su lado, para reconfortarle y quitarle el miedo del cuerpo por estar a punto de morir.

"Tu padre va a desear no haber hecho nunca este pacto, se odiara por haber mandado a su hijo a la muerte, pero para que eso ocurra tal cual lo he pensado, tu vas a tener que sufrir un poco antes de morir."

La terrible sonrisa en el rostro de su siniestro asesino, heló la sangre de Arthur. Aquello no iba a ser sólo un golpe y morir, aquella penitencia que le esperaba por delante, iba a ser demasiado larga.

Cuando la espada se clavó con suma violencia en su hombro, el chico dejó de sentir nada, los sonidos desaparecieron de su cabeza, incluso no pudo escuchar su propio grito de dolor y la imágenes habían dejado de tener sentido para sus ojos, ahora apretados con fuerza, cuando veía tan próxima su propia muerte. Después no hubo nada más.

- o -

Merlin no era de los que disfrutaban con las grandes fiestas. Le gustaban más las reuniones íntimas, pero ese campo lleno de soldados no era el mejor lugar para tener una. Por eso se había aparatado del gran grupo, hasta el río cercano. Allí estaba tranquilo y tenía tiempo para pensar.

Entonces habían comenzado los gritos, para unos momentos después desaparecer de improviso. Aquello no tenía sentido para el chico, si alguien había atacado el campamento, las cosas no habían podido concluir sin más.

Con mucho cuidado fue hacía la primera de las tiendas y ante él apareció una imagen desoladora. Los soldados estaban muertos, apilados unos encima de otros, pero una cosa así no había podido ser hecha por las manos de hombres.

De la nada, apareció el grito desgarrador que el puso el vello de punta. Sin más reconoció la voz y corrió hacia ella, si había alguna posibilidad de salvarle la vida a Arthur, otra vez, no iba a desperdiciarla.

Entonces se encontró al hombre, que con un movimiento rápido y limpio, sacó la hoja de la espada del cuerpo del príncipe, este yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba Merlin.

El hombre no lo había visto, por lo que volvió a levantar la espada para dar un tajo más profundo. Merlin no pensó, simplemente reaccionó ante lo que no iba a permitir que ocurriera.

En voz baja pronunció unas palabras en dialecto extraño y después que una luz cegadora iluminara el cuerpo de Arthur y a él mismo, los dos jóvenes habían desaparecido, en el mismo momento, en el que la espada caía sobre la tierra vacía ya.

- o -

Arthur tenía frío, mucho frío, sentía todo su cuerpo temblando y no podía detenerlo. Había humedad en el ambiente y el ruido del agua al correr por las paredes, no le dejó volver a conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Abrir los ojos y regresar al mundo consciente significaba volver al terrible dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo y a la alta fiebre que no le permitía pensar con total claridad.

Entonces escuchó una voz, sonaba lejana, pero algo le decía que quien le hablaba estaba muy cerca de él. Al principio no consiguió comprender las palabras, por eso tuvo que esforzarse, dejando que el dolor de cabeza y del resto de su cuerpo, se apoderara de él.

"Vamos Arthur, despierta, tienes que seguir luchando."


	2. Chapter 2

La fiebre había tardado en bajar, pero por fin la frente de Arthur ardía menos. Merlin no quería dejarle, pero tenía que recoger agua y alimentos para los dos, ya que hasta que su amigo se recuperara completamente, tendrían que quedarse allí, para que los hombres que les habían atacado, no los encontraran fácilmente

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo, ahora que Arthur se encontraba algo mejor, no tardaría en despertarse y sabía lo poco paciente que era para quedarse quieto en un sitio por mucho tiempo.

No muy lejos de la cueva en la que se había guarecido, Merlin dio con un pequeño riachuelo, con suficiente caudal para proporcionarle agua y junto a él bayas para alimentarse, al menos durante esa noche.

Regreso rápidamente a la cueva y asustado, descubrió que su amigo no estaba donde le había dejado. Había resto de sangre en suelo, un pequeño reguero que le llevaba al interior de la cueva.

"¡Arthur!" Merlin sabía perfectamente que estaba poniéndolos en peligro a los dos al gritar, pero estaba preocupado por su compañero y temía que le hubiera ocurrido algo. Su amigo no contestó, lo cual no ayudó mucho al estado de nervio del joven mago.

Pronunció unas pocas palabras mágicas en voz baja y una pequeña luz se iluminó en su mano, lo suficiente como para no perderse y no tropezar con ninguna piedra. _"Maldita sea Arthur, ¿Dónde te has metido? No puedes dejar que cuide de ti por una vez."_

Anduvo lentamente, con la mano siempre puesta en la pared de roca para no acabar en un agujero. La mano hacia el suelo, le marcaba la dirección de la sangre, y por fin, al final de un pequeño túnel, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, encontró a su amigo.

Agitó la mano para hacer desaparecer la mágica luz que había creado y se arrodilló frente a Arthur. Volvió a palparle la frente, tal y como pensaba la fiebre había vuelto a subir.

"Arthur, Arthur, soy yo, Merlin, ¿Puedes oírme?" Aunque en un primer momento el mago creyó que su amigo estaba inconsciente, Arthur, movió la cabeza levemente hacia él, al escuchar su voz.

"¿Dónde estabas? Creí que estaba sólo." Haciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo, Merlin consiguió poner en pie a su amigo, dejando que apoyara el peso de todo su cuerpo sobre él.

Lo miró un momento, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde que trabajaba para él, los momentos que había pasado recorriendo la cueva en su busca, sin saber si se encontraba bien o simplemente su estaba vivo, habían sido los peores de su vida.

A pesar de lo que había pensado de Arthur cuando lo había conocido, cuando lo veía como poco más que un niño malcriado que nunca llegaría a ser un gran rey. El tiempo le había demostrado que el joven príncipe, era mucho más que su apariencia.

Se había ganado su confianza, además de salvarle la vida en más de una ocasión. Había arriesgado la vida por lo que creía que estaba bien y había protegido el reino de criaturas de las que otros guerreros hubieran escapado sin pensarlo.

Ahora le tocaba a él proteger a su amigo, alejarlo del peligro que suponían los bandidos, o quienes fueran los hombres que lo querían muerto y aunque Arthur protestara mucho, iba a ocuparse de él.

"He ido a buscar provisiones, ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí unos días, hasta que te hayas recuperados, tenemos que estar aprovisionados."

"No nos vamos a quedar aquí tanto tiempo." Replicó Arthur, intentando separarse de Merlin, pero sus escasas fuerzas no se lo permitieron. "Podemos volver a Camelot, estoy bien, puedo luchar."

"No lo estás, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, deja de ser tan cabezota y hazme caso en esto." Merlin continuó caminando, pero Arthur se quedó parado, frenando al mago.

"Lo que pasa es que eres un miedica, nunca has estado en combate, no sabes lo que es luchar con una herida que te está matando. Puedo hacer esto y llegar hasta mi padre para avisarle."

Merlin suspiró, odiando por un momento al maldito testarudo que tenía como mejor amigo. A veces se preguntaba que le veía para no querer separarse de su lado en todo el día. Pero cuando un pequeño rayo de luz iluminó sus espléndidos ojos azules, Merlin obtuvo su respuesta.

"Déjame, puedo andar sólo." Antes de hacerlo, Merlin se fijó en el brazo derecho de su amigo. Lo tenía pegado al cuerpo, sin moverlo, seguramente le estaría doliendo horrores por la terrible herida que ese hombre le había hecho al clavarle su espada. Pero Arthur no había dicho nada al respecto, ni la más mínima mueca.

"Muy bien, tu ganas." Tan sólo se separó unos centímetros, el suficiente para que tuviera que quedarse sólo. Pero en cuanto lo vio tambalearse y perder el equilibrio, se acercó a él.

Arthur no pudo mantenerse en pie tal y como creía, tan sólo el cuerpo de Merlin delante de él, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, impidió que cayera al suelo. Los dos se quedaron ahí quietos.

Arthur, respirando con dificultad, se sentía bien con Merlin junto a él, protegiéndole. Desde luego, jamás reconocería una cosa semejante y menos tratándose de su sirviente, pero no quería que se separara de él, que dejara de sostenerle en pie y de tocarle.

No sabía lo que su corazón le decía o tal vez era que no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, pero eran tan extensas y extrañas las sensaciones que inundaban su corazón y su cerebro cada vez que Merlin le tocaba.

Por su parte, Merlin no hizo ningún movimiento. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba seguro que Arthur lo estaría escuchando y cuando se encontrara mejor aprovecharía para burlarse de él por eso.

Pero tener a su amigo desvalido, apoyado en él, dejándose cuidar y querer por un momento, por pequeño que fuera, aunque un instante más tarde, Arthur se separara de él como si nada hubiera ocurrido; tan sólo eso le hacía sentir bien, alejado del grave peligro que corrían, o de la herida que si no la trataba bien podría matar a su compañero. Allí sólo estaban ellos dos, el resto no importaba.

Merlin fue deslizándose hacia el suelo, llevando consigo a su amigo. Arthur abultaba más que él, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, pudo dejarlo en el suelo, justo donde había estado en un primer momento.

La herida del hombro, había vuelto a sangrar. "No deberías haberte levantado, la herida estaba casi cerrada." La miró con detenimiento, acercándose tanto al cuerpo de Arthur que casi podía oler su embriagador aroma, que apenas le permitía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

"Te habías ido." Protestó, al notar el contacto de la mano de Merlin con su herida. "Creí que te había ocurrido algo, no eres precisamente muy virtuoso como para no meterte en problemas."

"_Con lo que estoy haciendo por él y encima me dices eso. Tendrá morro."_ Merlin apretó demasiado con la mano en la herida y su amigo gritó de dolor. "Perdona, perdona, lo siento, no pensaba que…"

"No pasa nada… termina con lo que estás haciendo… de una vez." Le costaba hablar por el dolor, pero como buen soldado que no era la primera vez que era herido de gravedad, consiguió aguantar.

Gracias a que la fiebre no le dejaba pensar con claridad, Arthur no se preguntó de donde había sacado Merlin las vendas y los elixires que estaba usando para tratarle. Sin embargo, Merlin era mago, conocía ese mundo de forma innata, era algo natural para él; pero eso no le ocurría con la medicina.

Había visto actuar muchas veces a Gaius, pero pocas le había prestado atención de verdad. En se momento se arrepintió. Afortunadamente, consiguió detener la hemorragia y detener el sufrimiento innecesario de su amigo.

"Gracias." Dijo Arthur, a punto de perder la conciencia otra vez. Aquello fue toda una sorpresa para el joven mago, era la primera vez que le oía dar las gracias de forma sincera y aunque fuera provocado por la fiebre, aceptó el agradecimiento. "Pero tal vez estés haciendo esto por nada."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Sin que Arthur se diera cuenta, Merlin hizo un fuego mágicamente. "Vamos a salir de esta y el rey mandara sus tropas a dar caza a los tipos que te han hecho esto."

"Merlin, se que la fiebre es muy alta, no puedo luchar y sabes mejor que yo que no puedo caminar. ¿Tengo que esperar que tu nos defiendas a los dos cuando esos asaltantes encuentren la cueva?"

"¿Siempre tienes que ser así? ¿No puedes aceptar que alguien que no sea un guerrero te salve la vida? ¿Qué un amigo que te quiere te salve la vida?" Escuchar sus propias palabras, fue suficiente para que Merlin se diera cuenta que lo que había dicho podía ser interpretado de muchas formas y no estaba del todo seguro cual era lo que quería que su amigo comprendiera.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Un nudo se puso en el estómago de Merlin. No era el mejor momento para tener esa conversación. Muchas veces había pensado en el momento apropiado par decirle a Arthur lo que sentía por él, pero no cuando estaba herido, febril y rodeado de matones.

"¿De verdad que crees que puedes salvarme la vida? Porque si tengo que enseñarte a pelear, nos vamos a quedar aquí una temporada muy larga."

Merlin suspiró con fuerza, aunque su amigo no lo notó. "Claro que si, además has adiestrado a muchos guerreros, ¿Por qué no vas a conseguir lo mismo conmigo en cuanto te encuentres mejor?"

Arthur comenzó a reír, aunque la risa pronto se convirtió en un fuerte ataque de tos y un momento más tarde comenzó a tiritar. "Tengo frío." Se estaba haciendo de noche y en aquellos parajes la temperatura variaba mucho de la noche al día.

Pese a que aquello no le iba gustar mucho a su amigo, Merlin se tumbó a su lado, pegando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo al de Arthur. "¿Qué estás… haciendo?"

"Tienes que entrar en calor." El cuerpo de Arthur estaba tenso y Merlin tan sólo tuvo una idea, no demasiado inteligente según creía, pero que esperaba fuera eficaz. Con fuerza comenzó a frotar los miembros de Arthur y pese a escucharle protestar los primeros momentos, al final dejó de oírle y al volverse hacia él, se había quedado dormido.

No pudo reprimirlo, sabía que si abría los ojo en esos momentos le mataría por muy débil que estuviera, pero llevado por su instinto más primario se acercó al rostro de su amigo y le besó en los labios. Afortunadamente, la fiebre era muy alta.


	3. Chapter 3

El olor a carne que estaba siendo cocinada, despertó a Arthur. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo hambriento que estaba, aunque haber estado inconsciente las últimas horas no había ayudado nada.

Se movió trabajosamente y entonces notó la presión sobre el hombro herido. Estaba vendado y el resto de su brazo totalmente inmovilizado. Escuchó ruidos al otro lado de la cueva y al volverse, se encontró allí con Merlin. Su compañero no se había dado cuenta que había despertado, pues estaba muy ocupado preparando la comida junto al fuego.

"Espero que eso no sea una rata."

"Vaya veo que te has despertado con sentido del humor. Eso es buena señal." Se acercó a su compañero y comprobó que la venda estuviera en su sitio. "Si Gaius me estuviera viendo, estaría orgulloso del trabajo que he hecho."

Arthur protestó cuando Merlin volvió a tocarle, pero se quedó quieto. "Gracias." Dijo finalmente.

"¿A que viene eso ahora?" Merlin continuó examinando la herida. Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando su amigo, pero aún así quería escucharlo por si mismo, no era muy habitual que Arthur le estuviera agradecido y se dijera.

"Por todo lo que estás haciendo, si incluso has ido a cazar. ¿Qué, has estado detrás de ese bicho toda la noche? ¿Por cierto que es?" Apretó con fuerza los dientes al notar la presión de los dedos de Merlin en el hombro.

"Hoy vas comer conejo y no, no he estado detrás de él durante toda la noche, sólo ha sido un golpe de suerte, el animalito salió y yo lo atrapé." Merlin se había acostumbrado a mentirle a su amigo sobre sus poderes.

Por ello sabía que no sería muy apropiado decirle que había encantado una flecha para seguir al pequeño conejo por todo el bosque hasta conseguir darle alcance o que con un chasquido de los dedos lo había pelado y lo tenía haciéndose al fuego.

"Pues espero que tengas muchos golpes de suerte hasta que salgamos de aquí, porque no quiero terminar comiendo el musgo de las paredes."

Merlin volvió al fuego y cogió un trozo del conejo, se lo acercó a Arthur y esperó mientras su amigo se lo comía. "¿Y bien?"

"Bueno no está nada mal, supongo que podremos salir de esta si sigues cazando conejos como este." Se lo comió con avidez, intentando no demostrar lo hambriento que estaba, al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un príncipe.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Le preguntó Arthur cuando Merlin le tocó la frente. "No tengo cinco años para que me trates como a un niño."

"A veces lo dudo, pero sólo estaba comprobando como va la fiebre." No quería reconocer que estaba preocupado por su amigo, no quería decirle a Arthur que había estado casi toda la noche preocupado por él.

Tampoco quería parecer un sensiblero, porque sabía cual sería la reacción del príncipe. "No te hagas el duro, estamos los dos solos aquí, ninguno de tus enemigos va a saber si decides dejarte cuidar."

"¿Cómo dices?"

El subconsciente de Merlin le había traicionado. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde, pues aquello había sonado casi como una declaración, de lo que llevaba escondiendo durante mucho tiempo en su interior.

"Sólo digo… que no eres un buen paciente. Que aquí, soy el único que sabe de heridas y que si te dejaras ayudar, podrías curarte antes."

Arthur se quedó en silencio en silencio. Sus ojos azules fijos en los de Merlin, estaban poniendo nervioso a su amigo, pero este consiguió mantener la firmeza y no terminar diciendo lo que se moría por contarle.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Hace día y medio que me trajiste aquí, has cuidado de mi, me has curado y hoy has ido de caza. Realmente estás haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mi. Me he portado como un idiota."

"Creo que podré superarlo." Merlin se levantó, sonriendo mientras iba a por su comida. Sabía que eso era más de lo que podía esperar que Arthur le dijera, pero para él, ese simple "gracias" era suficiente. "Sabes, creo que estaría bien que me dieras unas clases sobre como luchar, ya sabes, defenderme por si vienen los hombres que nos atacaron. Se que no será lo mismo que si luchas ti, pero creo que podría hacer algo."

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Arthur, ni siquiera la más leve broma, metiéndose con él con sus escasas dotes para el combate, Merlin se dio la vuelta. Su amigo se había quedado otra vez dormido, una vez que tenía el estómago lleno y ya que aunque intentara ocultarlo, la fiebre no le había bajado mucho, había quedado otra vez sumido un profundo sueño.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan testadura? Si fueras de otra manera las cosas serían mucho fáciles, para los dos." Se sentó a su lado para comer su trozo de conejo, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo, pues al fin y al cabo, eso era todo lo que podía hacer para acercarse a su amigo tal y como él deseaba.

Mientras comía comenzó a pensar como podía estar enamorado de alguien como Arthur, alguien que tal y como estaban las cosas, jamás comprendería su relación con la magia, pero que había salvado a un unicornio, alguien que parecía tan arrogante, pero era capaz de sacrificare por las personas que le importaban, alguien que lo veía como a un simple sirviente, pero que había ido a ayudarle a salvar su pueblo.

Merlin estaba confuso y no era para menos. Si le decía a cualquiera cuales eran sus sentimientos por Arthur, le dirían que estaba mal, que estaban en dos mundo distintos y que aquello no tenía ningún futuro o en el mejor de los casos, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, porque su amigo jamás se fijara en él.

Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, por más que intentaba verlo como el príncipe del reino, como poco más que su amigo o como alguien que estaba demasiado lejos para él, más se fijaba en sus grandes ojos azules, en los labios de los que no podía apartar la mirada y que deseaba volver a besar, aunque sólo fuera durante un segundo o recordaba cualquiera de los momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que lo conocía.

Simplemente estaba demasiado colgado por alguien que jamás se fijaría en él. Pero no podía remediarlo. Había mirado en su libro de magia, había buscado remedios más allá de la ciencia para encontrar una forma de quitarse de la cabeza a una persona, pero siempre se encontraba con lo mismo: "En cuestiones del amor, la magia deja de tener poder."

- o -

Había decidido que al día siguiente saldría a inspeccionar de nuevo el bosque y ver si aquellos bandidos habían dejado de perseguirles, quería sacar a Arthur de esa cueva húmeda y fría y poder llevarlo a un lugar más cómodo, donde su herida podría curarse sin problemas.

Pero esa noche todavía tenían que permanecer en la cueva y en cuanto desapareció el sol, el lugar se volvió demasiado frío para su gusto. Arthur había despertado a la hora de al cena, pero poco después se había quedado transpuesto; al volver a comprobar su fiebre, se dio cuenta, aliviado que esta comenzaba a disminuir, aunque todavía le quedaba mucho hasta que su brazo volviera a estar en condiciones de luchar.

Le había puesto por encima su propia manta, tan sólo había conseguido recuperar dos del campamento del que había escapado con su amigo y él la necesitaba más que el propio Merlin.

Sin embargo, saber que su amigo estaba más caliente y que no pasaría frío esa noche, no le estaba ayudando a que no le castañetearan los dientes o a dejar de temblar por el frío. Se acurrucó, pero eso no hizo nada.

Arthur se dio la vuelta hacia él y vio que mientras intentaba dormir, no dejaba de agitarse por el frío. "Vamos ven aquí. Te vas a congelar si te quedas toda la noche allí. Aquí hay manta de sobras para los dos."

Aunque dudó un momento, Merlin no dudó en aceptar su oferta y acercarse al joven príncipe. Sin embargo, se quedó lo suficientemente lejos como para no tocarle, ya tenía bastante con sus sentimientos como para encima tenerlo tan cerca que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

"Realmente eres un gran amigo. Si no hubieras estado aquí estos días, posiblemente yo estaría muerto."

"Tienes que dormir y guardar tus fuerzas. Quiero que a partir de mañana, me enseñes a luchar como tu." Merlin estaba vuelto hacia la pared y se dio la vuelta para observar el gesto de asombro en el rostro de su amigo ni la sonrisa divertida que apareció en sus labios al escuchar eso. "Lo digo en serio, alguien que va a tener que defendernos a los dos y tu no estás en condiciones de hacerlo."

"Claro, te enseñaré lo que pueda." Merlin y no se había esperado, ni por asomo esa respuesta por parte de Arthur, pero sonrió complacido. "Aunque si tengo poner mi vida en manos de tu habilidad con la espada…" El momento de halagos se había terminado y Arthur había vuelto a ser él mismo. "Bueno supongo que eres nuestra mejor opción."

Puso una mano sobre la cadera de Merlin, como si le estuviera dando ánimos para lo que se venía encima al día siguiente y su amigo esperó que no escuchara el débil suspiro que emitió al notar el contacto. "Dime al menos que te has fijado estos meses en lo que hago en combate, puede que eso te haya enseñado algo."

No, definitivamente no le había escuchado suspirar. "Arthur…"

"Merlin…" Dijo él con tono gracioso imitando el de su amigo.

Se mordió un segundo el labio, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sabía lo que quería decirle, lo que se moría por decirle, era el mejor momento para hacerlo, los dos solos, Arthur consciente y de buen humor, si había un momento para hacerlo, sin duda era ese.

"Eres el mejor guerrero de Camelot, seguro que podrás enseñarme." Dijo arrepentido, siendo un cobarde, le decía su corazón, pero incapaz de contarle una verdad que no estaba seguro si Arthur podría aceptarla. "Será mejor que durmamos, al menos eso nos quitará el frío. Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches Merlin."


	4. Chapter 4

Una mano se deslizó sobre su pecho y le despertó. Todavía era de madrugada y el fuego en la chimenea se había apagado. Hacía frío, siempre hacía frío en abril en Camelot. La persona que dormía a su lado se apoyó sobre él y suspiró. Arthur le observó y extendió la mano sobre su cabello oscuro. De nuevo volvió a suspirar. Había mucho que Arthur quería decirle, pero su compañero dormía tan tranquilo, que prefirió esperar al día siguiente.

"¿No todavía estás despierto? Pensaba que estabas cansando después de lo que hemos hecho después de cenar." La voz de Merlin sonaba adormilada, pero increíblemente sensual para Arthur, que sonrió al oírle y le besó en la cabeza.

"Sólo estaba pensando lo mucho que te quiero."

"Te vas a meter en muchos problemas con tu padre por esto y en cuento se entere, mandará que me maten." Merlin se deslizó en la cama, hasta poder mirar los ojos azules de su amante.

"No, no le dejaría hacerte nada malo." Tomó el rostro de Merlin entre sus manos y le beso con pasión. "Te quiero."

Los intensos latidos de su corazón, despertaron a Arthur. Miró a su alrededor sin reconocer en un primer momento donde se encontraba. El sueño había sido demasiado intenso tanto que todavía creía que era verdad, todavía estaba seguro que si se volvía, encontraría a Merlin a su lado, apoyado en él, durmiendo o simplemente mirándole con picardía.

Pero la cueva estaba vacía, allí tan sólo estaba él, su amigo estaba por ningún lado y de algún modo eso le hacía sentir bien. No comprendía por que había tenido un sueño así, porque estaba seguro que no tenía ningún tipo de sentimiento de ese tipo por su amigo.

Se incorporó, aún a pesar de dolor que le producía la herida del hombro. "Merlin." Llamó a su compañero, pues imaginaba que no podía andar muy lejos, algo le decía que se había separado de él en toda la noche.

"Buenos días." Sin saber por que lo hizo, Arthur sonrió alegremente a su amigo cuando esté entro en la cueva. Por suerte para él, Merlin no se dio cuenta de su gesto y pudo volver a comportarse como el príncipe y señor que siempre había sido para el joven mago. "Lo siento pero debe ser muy temprano para los conejos, no había ninguno a la vista, pero al menos en conseguido frutos del bosque. Nos quitarán el hambre hasta la hora de comer."

"Bien, gracias." Arthur cogió los frutos que le ofreció Merlin, pero en seguida desvió la mirada de su amigo. "¿Entonces sigues empeñado en que te enseñe a pelear? ¿No prefieres pensártelo mejor? Podría hacerte daño." Por mucho que lo intentaba evitar, cada pocos segundos, Arthur volvía a clavar su mirada en los ojos de su amigo, como si lo estuviera hipnotizando, o como si comenzara a ver en ellos, algo que antes no estaba allí.

"Tu nunca me harías daño." Para sorpresa de Merlin, su mirada se cruzó con la de Arthur y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos de ese azul intenso que tanto le gustaba mirar, lo observaban, le traspasaban el cuerpo incluso; podía ver en su interior y eso no le hacía gracia, pues no quería que su amigo viera más de la cuenta. "Jamás me lastimarías." Volvió a decir.

"Muy bien." Los dos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, pero todavía podían notar la tensión que los rodeaba y que les hacía sentirse incómodos a los dos. "Entonces será mejor que desayunemos pronto, porque tenemos mucho trabajo por delante."

Cada uno con la mirada puesta en lo que estaba comiendo, dejaron pasar los minutos. Para Merlin aquello era extraño, pues jamás había visto a Arthur comportarse así con él. No quería mirarle, todavía no se había metido con él, nada se había comportado como si fuera un extraño y eso le hacía sentir mal.

Quería preguntarle si había hecho algo para molestarle, si la forma en la que estaba cuidando de él no era apropiada para él o si había algo que le faltara, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, no quería volver a encontrarse de nuevo con su mirada y sentir sus dos ojos penetrando en su interior.

Arthur, en cambio, sentía que algo había cambiado en su interior, algo a lo que no había conseguido dar nombre todavía, porque le daba miedo hacerlo. Algo grande estaba creciendo dentro de su corazón y de su cerebro, algo que no había visto todavía, o que simplemente había mantenido oculto durante mucho tiempo.

- o -

"Vale, lo primero que debes aprender es a defenderte, evitar que te maten al primer golpe." A Arthur le costaba mantenerse en pie, todavía estaba débil por la herida y sabía que tenía que descansar mucho. Sin embargo, su amigo le había pedido ayuda y no quería defraudarle, mientras pudiera aguantar, le echaría una mano. "Protege tu rostro e intenta averiguar por donde va a venir el golpe."

Arthur respiró hondo y cogió uno de los dos palos que había traído Merlin para usarlos como espadas. Observó la posición que tomaba su amigo y un momento más tarde fue hacia él para atacarle. A pesar de su debilidad, consiguió golpearle en el brazo, tal vez con más fuerza de la que Merlin hubiera esperado, pues le escuchó quejarse.

"Tienes que ser más rápido y ver por donde a venir el golpe." Tan sólo tras un golpe, Arthur respiraba trabajosamente. Merlin, que todavía notaba el brazo dolorido, observó como el agotamiento y la fiebre estaban haciendo mella en su amigo ya, pero no dijo nada.

"Vale, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez."

Arthur volvió a repetir el movimiento y de nuevo Merlin fue incapaz evitarlo, igual que el tercero y el cuarto, pero cuando Arthur volvió a atacarle, el mago se dio cuenta que sus movimientos eran más lentos, incluso podía decir que más torpes y cuando fue a golpearle, Merlin se apartó con rapidez.

"¡Si, lo he hecho, te he visto venir y he evitado que me dieras! ¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil entrenarme." Sin embargo, Arthur no le estaba escuchando; ahora le costaba respirar, el aire apenas entraba en sus pulmones y la cueva había comenzado a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Las piernas dejaron de tener el control sobre sus movimientos y tras cerrar los ojos para intentar evitar el terrible malestar que se estaba apoderando de él, se desplomó. Afortunadamente para él, Merlin se dio cuenta de ello y moviéndose con rapidez, estaba a su espalda cuando Arthur perdió el equilibrio.

"Lo siento, creo que no me encuentro bien." Dijo, mientras Merlin lo dejaba con cuidado en el suelo. Le tocó la frente y comprobó que la fiebre había vuelto a subirle. "Seguiremos en cuanto me encuentre mejor."

"Si claro, pero no te preocupes de eso ahora." Inconscientemente, Arthur se había acomodado sobre él y Merlin no quería moverse, no quería perder el contacto con su cuerpo, con su calor, con el rostro que ahora acariciaba con su mano y con el único momento que tenía para demostrarle su cariño. "Tu sólo tienes que descansar, del resto me ocupo yo.

Merlin no podía sentirse más culpable. Él había sido quien le había pedido que le entrenara, estaba seguro que su amigo no estaba incondiciones de hacerlo ese día, pero Arthur era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso como para mostrar algún tipo de debilidad delante de nadie.

"Lo siento mucho, si tu padre se entera de esto, seguro que manda que maten." Arthur se volvió hacia él y entreabrió los ojos débilmente. "Tienes que descansar." Su amigo abrió la boca para decir algo.

Merlin ya se estaba imaginando que le preguntaría porque le trataba como un niño, porque seguía junto a él, cualquiera de las cosas que eran tan típicas de su amigo. Pero par su sorpresa fue algo completamente distinto.

"No dejaré que te haga daño, no se lo permitiré, sabes que…"

"Shhh, tienes que descansar, además no sabes lo que dices, vuelves a tener fiebre." Al menos así lo quería pensar Merlin, pues la mera posibilidad de que Arthur le estuviera diciendo aquello, estaba fuera de sus pensamientos.

Sin embargo, al notar las manos de Arthur sobre las suyas, pidiéndole que le sostuviera, que estuviera cerca de él, fue demasiado para el mago y sin pensar en las consecuencias, si Arthur era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, le besó en la frente de la forma más calida posible.

Merlin se quedó sin respiración cuando Arthur deslizó su mano sobre su cabello y la enredó en él. "Esta noche te quedarás a dormir en mi habitación también ¿verdad? No me gusta que pases tanto tiempo sin mi."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Merin pensó que se trataba de un sueño, que en algún momento se había quedado dormido y que tan sólo se trataba de algo que estaba deseando que ocurriera. Pero se sentía demasiado despierto, notaba demasiado bien las manos de su amigo sobre él.

"No quiero pasar esta noche sin ti." Lo malo para Merlin es que no sabía a quien le estaba hablando, quien creía Arthur que estaba con, aunque desde luego no podía ser él, Arthur no podía haberse fijado en él.

"Claro que no, estaré aquí todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Te ayudará a bajar la fiebre." Arthur bajó la mano hasta su cuello y Merlin no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se mordió el labio para no emitir ningún sonido. "Vamos, deja de enredar."

"Sólo quiero estar contigo, bésame y me dormiré tranquilo." Merlin se quedó paralizado, ni el más intenso de sus sueños se había imaginado que su amigo le pudiera decir aquello, al notar el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando.

Por un momento, pensó que Arthur le estaba probando, que cuando le había besado la primera vez, estaba despierto y quería ver hasta donde llegaría aquello. Tuvo miedo, si lo hacía y le besaba, tal vez su amigo reaccionaría mal o tal vez, estaba realmente delirando y no se daba cuenta.

"Vamos Merlin, no seas así, anoche no decías lo mismo." Definitivamente estaba delirando. "Sólo un beso y seré un buen chico, siempre y cuando te quedes a mi lado." Pero algo más había ahí, sino no estaría soñando eso.

Arthur intentó incorporarse y al darse cuenta Merlin que al final terminaría lastimándose, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Respiró hondo, sin pensar del todo si realmente debía hacer aquello. Simplemente se inclinó sobre él y le besó en los labios, notando los tiernos labios de Arthur abrirse a los suyos. Por fin, su sueño, aunque no fuera perfecto, se estaba haciendo realidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Durante toda la noche Merlin estuvo soñando con Arthur, con ese beso, que sin significar nada para su amigo, pues seguramente ni siquiera se había enterado, para él había sido el momento más maravilloso del mundo.

A primera hora de la mañana el aire fresco lo despertó, haciéndole tiritar. Sin querer despertarse todavía, por no querer volver al mundo real en el que Arthur era tan sólo su amigo, en el mejor de los casos.

Se dio la vuelta, pensando que a su lado se lo encontraría dormido junto a él. Pero para su sorpresa, Arthur no estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba en al cueva. Rápidamente, el joven mago se levantó y miró en todos los lugares más próximos a la cueva en los que su amigo podía estar, pero no se lo encontró.

Quería gritar su nombre, pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que podían estar buscándoles aún para matarles. Por eso no dijo nada y se internó en el bosque esperando que no hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

Un ruido le hizo detenerse, se agachó entre la maleza y esperó, intentando escuchar a quien estuviera allí. Unos pasos sonaron muy cerca, contuvo la respiración mientras el sonido sonaba cada vez más cerca. Entonces vio unos pies descalzos frente a donde estaba él y después un quejido que reconoció enseguida.

Merlin se incorporó delante de Arthur, que se sorprendió al verle. "¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí? Creía que te había ocurrido algo. Podías haberme dicho que querías dar un paseo y hubiera ido contigo."

"Déjalo ya, no eres mi madre y si quería dar un paseo, quería estar solo un rato para pensar, nada más. No hace falta que te comportes como si fueras mi niñera, ya somos dos adultos."

Arthur se dio la vuelta dando un fuerte suspiro, pero de nuevo volvió a quejarse y se quedó parado. "Creo que tienes razón, no soy tu madre, ni tu niñera, pero creía que si soy tu amigo, puedes dejar que te ayude."

Arthur se quedó ahí, sin mirarle, con la vista fija en el horizonte lleno de árboles. Sabía que su amigo tenía razón y además estaba deseando que le ayudara, pues no estaba seguro si aguantaría en pie hasta el regreso a la cueva. "Arthur, por favor, aquí no eres el príncipe de Camelot, eres mi amigo y quiero ayudarte."

"He oído agua aquí cerca, creo que hay un lago o un río no muy lejos de aquí. Quería ir y darme un baño, creo que lo necesito." Ya que Arthur no podía verle, Merlin mostró una pequeña sonrisilla al pensar en que Arthur realmente necesitara ayuda a la hora de darse ese baño, por lo que por unos momentos dejó volar su imaginación en silencio. "Si quieres venir, me serás de gran ayuda."

"Claro. ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil pedir ayuda." Dijo Merlin mientras caminaba los pasos que le separaban de su amigo.

"No te confundas, no te he pedido ayuda, sólo te he ofrecido que vinieras conmigo, porque la verdad es que a ti tampoco te vendría nada mal un baño." Arthur lo miró, su expresión todavía era cansada, pero parecía estar recuperando se bien de la herida y además no había tenido fiebre en toda la noche.

"Muy bien, vamos entonces a darnos ese baño."

Caminaron los pocos metros que les separaban del lago que Arthur había escuchado y al llegar allí, los dos se quedaron quietos. Una enorme cascada hacía que el lugar pareciera un auténtico paraíso oculto para el resto del mundo. Los dos amigos se miraron y sonrieron. Al menos algo bueno traían aquellos días.

Con cierta dificultad, Arthur llegó hasta la orilla y se sentó, comenzando a quitarse la camisa. Protestó en silencio, pero no dijo nada. Merlin esperó, quería su amigo se lo dijera, estaba deseando ayudarle, pero esperaba que Arthur fuera el que le pudiera ayuda. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir de dolor otra vez y se agachó frente a él.

"¿Se puede saber que haces? Veo que te divierte verme pasarlo mal." Le increpó Arthur con un nuevo quejido. Se dejó caer en la hierba, sin haber podido quitarse la ropa y se volvió hacia Merlin, que seguía ahí, arrodillado junto a él y con la misma sonrisa en los labios. "Vamos dilo, se lo que estás deseando. No se hacer nada sin ti, lo reconozco."

"Me halaga que digas eso, de verdad, pero lo que en realidad esperaba era que me pidieras ayuda para desvestirte." Arthur se echó a reír al escuchar aquello, ante la expresión perpleja de su amigo. "Lo digo en serio, no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato, quiero ayudarte. Pensaba que lo habíamos dejado claro."

Un nuevo suspiro, acompañado de un gemido mientras se volvía a quedar sentado, fue todo lo que dijo Arthur. Miró a su amigo en silencio, fijándose en sus ojos azules, como nunca lo había mirado.

Había algo ahí, algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta que había empezado a soñar con él. pero no dijo nada, ya se imaginaba a Merlin riéndose de él por decirle que empezaba a tener algún tipo de sentimientos por él que no deberían estar ahí.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de su compañero devolvió a Arthur a la realidad, aunque no le fue nada fácil hacerlo, con la mirada azul magnética de su amigo puesta en él y que le hacía, a cada segundo que pasaba más difícil apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

"Vale, ayúdame. Por favor." Nada más escuchar aquello, Merlin se acercó a él y con cuidado le fue quitando la camisa. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Arthur. En silencio se contemplaron y sin querer, se mordió el labio, por no poder dejar de pensar en el beso de la noche anterior.

Sin querer, sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de Arthur y como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, los apartó rápidamente. "Ya está." Dijo tartamudeando un poco más de lo debido. Le ayudó a levantarse, para lo cual tuvo que volver a tocarle, cerró los ojos sin que Arthur se diera cuenta y le dejó allí de pie, para luego sentarse él.

"¿Qué haces ahí parado? Supongo que tu también vas a meterte. Imagina que me resbalo en el agua y no puedo salir." Arthur sonrió, algo le decía que esa frase haría a su compañero levantarse como un resorte.

No se equivocó. Estaba jugando con él, no quería reconocerlo, pero estaba jugando con Merlin como si de una presa de caza se tratara. Él mismo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pues simplemente, parecía un juego de dos amigos.

Pero cuando vio que su compañero se quitaba la camisa, un fuego interno se despertó en él; sintió la fuerza de un volcán desbordándose al ver a Merlin acercándose lentamente hacia él.

El agua tocó sus pies descalzos y poco a poco, conforme iba avanzando lentamente hacia atrás, subió por su cuerpo, hasta cubrirle hasta el pecho. No dejó de mirar a Merlin en ningún momento, algo que no quería decir, estaba en esos ojos que le quitaban el dolor del hombro, que le ayudaban a no tener frío por el agua y que le hacían no preocuparse por que los bandidos aquellos pudieran encontrarles.

Simplemente lo miraba, lo observaba, lo contemplaba como no lo había hecho nunca, buscando para porción de su cuerpo en la que no se hubiera fijado todavía, disfrutando de la vista.

"_Dios mío. No puede ser, no puede ser."_ Dijo Arthur tan alto en su propia cabeza, que creyó que lo había dicho en voz alta y que Merlin le había oído. Pero al ver que su amigo seguía acercándose a él, que lo miraba igual que antes y que se volvía a morder el labio de forma inconciente, dedujo que no lo había hecho.

Se podía decir que Arthur jamás había sentido algo parecido dentro de él, por lo que le costó unos momentos poder darle nombre a ese sentimiento, más por miedo y vergüenza que por desconocimiento; pues aquello estaba mal, así se lo había enseñado su padre, aquellos sentimientos no los podía tener el futuro rey de Camelot y mucho menos por un simple sirviente.

De repente, la cascada sonó muy cerca, se dio la vuelta y la vio justo delante de él, tronando, dejando caer el agua con tanta fuerza que rebotaba contra él. así sentía él, como las gotas desbocadas que no sabían a donde ir.

"Vamos a ver lo que hay al otro lado." Dijo Merlin al llegar a donde estaba él. El muchacho se adelantó y se perdió en el otro lado de la cascada. Por un momento Arthur dudó, si no entraba, si se daba la vuelta y volvía a la orilla, todo estaría bien, podría olvidar lo que corría por su cabeza y volvería a ser el mismo chico de siempre.

Pero en lugar de eso, se quedó donde estaba y por mucho que su parte más lógica le dijera que debía marcharse, no lo hizo, miraba el agua que tenía delante, como si se tratara de una barrera que una vez rota, no sería posible volver al otro lado. Indeciso hundió la cabeza en el agua, para poder estar en silencio por un momento consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, ese momento debió ser más largo de lo que él pensaba, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, Merlin lo había sacado del agua, al otro de lado de la cascada, sobre un saliente en la roca.

"¿Estás loco? Me has dado un buen susto. Podrías haberte ahogado." Por lo rápido que respiraba, Arthur sabía que el corazón de su amigo latía a mil por hora y la causa era él. seguramente se había quedado inconsciente o el agotamiento y el dolor de la herida le habían dejado ko, pero lo cierto era que si, que otra vez había estado a punto de morir y de nuevo Merlin le había salvado. "¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?"

"Pensar." Dijo sin más apoyando la espalda en la pared.

"Pues para pensar no hace falta morir asfixiado." Merlin suspiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared. "A veces creo que sigues siendo un crío. No se como he podido enamor…"

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, estaba tan nervioso, tan alterado al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de morir, que no había pensado lo que había dicho y sin darse cuenta acababa de sincerarse con Arthur. "No se porque estaba diciendo eso, no irás a pensar que…"

"Cállate." Aunque le dolía el brazo, aunque los pulmones le abrasaban y sentía la garganta muy amarga por el agua que había tragado, Arthur se acercó con rapidez a su compañero y antes de que pudiera terminar su frase le besó apasionadamente en los labios.


	6. Chapter 6

La cascada los protegía, mantenía su secreto al margen del resto del mundo y hacía que esa pequeña hendidura en la piedra fuera su refugio. Nadia les podía descubrir, Merlin Y Arthur estaban completamente solos en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero aún así, escondidos tras la cortina de agua, se sentían completamente seguros para dejarse llevar.

Arthur aprisionó el cuerpo del joven mago contra la pared, le impedía moverse y por mucho que intentara separarse de él, el príncipe no se lo iba a permitir. Lo tenía firmemente sujeto con la mano que podía mover; aunque tampoco necesitaba hacer mucha fuerza, pues Merlin no tenía ninguna intención de alejarse de él.

Tantas veces que Merlin se había preguntado como se sentiría al recibir un beso recíproco de su amigo ahora que estaba ocurriendo no iba a perder la ocasión de vivirlo intensamente.

Los labios de Arthur no se habían separado de los suyos en ningún momento. Los dos habían perdido la noción del tiempo al unir sus cuerpos y si habían pasado dos minutos o cuatro horas, era un misterio para ellos.

Merlin rodeó el cuerpo de su amigo con los dos brazos y por fin separó su boca de los labios de Arthur, para besarle el cuello. El príncipe rió, al notar las cosquillas que le provocaba el cabello de su compañero en el rostro.

Se quedó donde estaba, apoyado ahora contra la pared, cansado a causa de la herida de la que todavía el quedaba bastante para recuperarse, pero completamente feliz, por poder hacer aquello que llevaba atormentándole durante días.

Los ojos azules de Merlin se encontraron por fin con los ojos de ese color océano que le había ensimismado en cuanto lo había conocido. Los dos sonrieron, respirando agitadamente, la mano de Arthur recorrió el rostro de su compañero, mientras las de Merlin, se introdujeron bajo su camisa.

"Necesito decirte algo." Dijo de pronto Merlin, con ese tono poco menos que infantil que le salía cuando intentaba hablar en serio con Arthur. "Es importante y necesito hacerlo antes de que hagamos nada más."

"No lo digas, ya lo se." Merlin lo miró sorprendido. No podía ser que Arthur supiera su gran secreto, lo había guardado con gran celo, se había preocupado de que nadie además de Gaius supiera en todo Camelot que podía usar la magia, que era un mago.

"¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada durante todo este tiempo? Siempre he tenido miedo que te enfadaras al saberlo o peor aún que me entregaras a tu padre por ser lo que soy."

Arthur sonrió y le besó de nuevo en los labios. "No te puedes hacer una idea de lo encantador que te pones cuando te preocupas por algo. ¿Sabes que te brillan los ojos de una forma diferente?" Se acercó para besarle, ahora que lo había hecho, no quería dejar de hacerlo nunca.

"Arthur, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Esto es importante, estamos hablando de mi vida. Si tu padre se entera de esto me matará." Arthur suspiró, si había algo que no le gustara de su compañero era lo testarudo que se ponía con un tema cuando le preocupaba de verdad.

Por eso, lentamente, se fue resbalando por la pared de la pequeña cueva, se quedó sentado en el suelo y tiró de Merlin para que hiciera lo mismo. Lo miró en silencio, el ruido de la cascada, sonando fuerte a su lado, daba a la situación una sensación de romanticismo que Arthur no recordaba haber vivido nunca.

"Vale ¿que quieres que diga, que guardaré tu secreto y que no le diré ni una sola palabra a mi padre? Como comprenderás, si quiero mantener algún tipo de relación contigo, no le voy a decir al rey que estás enamorado de mi."

Merlin abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que los dos estaban hablando de temas distintos. Arthur no sabía su secreto, al menos no el que más preocupaba a Merlin y eso le hizo respirar más tranquilamente, por lo menos todavía podía contárselo cuando estuviera preparado. Sin embargo, había dicho algo que el joven mago no había terminado de asimilar.

"¿Enamorado de ti?" Merlin rió, mientras se mordía el labio. No iba a negar que realmente estuviera enamorado del príncipe, pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil y decirle que se había quedado prendado de él desde el primer momento en que lo había visto aparecer en la ciudad. "Venga ya, no estoy enamorado de ti, sólo nos lo pasamos bien juntos."

"Creo que acabas de usar una frase que podría haberte dicho yo. ¿Y si te digo que a lo mejor siento algo por ti?" Arthur esperó, mientras comenzó a mover la mano sobre el pecho y el vientre de su compañero.

"Tu si que no estás enamorado de mi." Merlin miro a través de la cortina de agua. Mirar a los ojos en ese momento a Arthur sería quedar desarmado por el color azul que había en ellos. Se sentía desnudo emocionalmente cuando Arthur lo miraba directamente a los ojos y se quedaba en silencio _"Que más me gustaría a mi." _Pensó Merlin sin llegar a decir nada.

"No he dicho que lo esté." La voz de Arthur sonó el oído de Merlin y su cálido aliento lo notó en el cuello. "He dicho que a lo mejor siento algo por ti. Si no estaría aquí contigo." La mano de Arthur se movía con decisión por el cuerpo de Merlin y un momento más tarde lo escuchó suspirar y ponerse tensó. Sonrió, se sentía victorioso, como si de una cacería se tratara y sabía que tenía a su presa justo donde quería. "Me gustas si, he soñado contigo, haciendo el amor contigo muchas noches." La oscuridad de la cueva hizo que Arthur no viera el rubor en las mejilla del joven mago. "Y quiero saber lo que se siente de verdad al hacerlo."

"No me puedo creer que sigas siendo virgen. Esperaba más de ti Arthur." Con un gesto rápido y rudo, Arthur sostuvo la barbilla de Merlin y le obligó a volverse hacia él. Se apoderó de sus labios con decisión, le besó recorrió la comisura de sus los labios con la lengua y se esforzó por hacerlo lo mejor que pudo, hasta que finalmente le hizo gemir.

"No vuelvas a decir una cosa así de mi." Por mucho que lo intentara, Arthur no conseguía sonar verdaderamente cabreado y Merlin lo sabía. "Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte en lo que al sexo se refiere mi joven amigo."

Merlin se levantó y aunque no pretendía ir muy lejos, Arthur tiró de él y le hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. El mago vio cansado a su compañero, estaba seguro que con tantas emociones la fiebre habría vuelto otra vez a subirle. Quería cuidar de él, atenderle, como llevaba haciendo desde el primer momento en el que le había salvado la vida. Intentó llevar la mano hasta la frente de Arthur, pero este fue más rápido, lo vio venir y se la cogió.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes por eso ahora."

"Pero…"

"Merlin, ahora no eres mi criado. En esta cueva fuera de los ojos de mi padre y de todo el reino eres mi amigo, mi compañero y si quieres… podrías ser mi amante." La sonrisa pícara de Arthur hizo que Merlin olvidara todo lo que estaba pensando.

Ya no había preocupación por Arthur, por su fiebre, por su herida, porque los hombres que les habían atacado los encontraran allí o que el rey Uther se enterara de su secreto o de lo que estaban haciendo allí. Ahora nada de eso importaba, pues en su pequeño mundo tan sólo estaban ellos dos.

"¿Tu amante?" Dijo Merlin con voz dubitativa, creyendo que no había escuchado correctamente las palabras del príncipe.

"Eso es lo que he dicho. Aunque tal vez me haya precipitado un poco." Merlin sabía que el príncipe tan sólo decía eso para jugar con él, para provocarle y llevarlo justo a donde él quería, pero desde luego eso le encantaba al mago.

Por eso, en cuanto Arthur terminó de hablar le besó casi con desesperación. Un momento más tarde se separó otra vez. "Claro que quiero ser tu amante, pero para eso necesito ser sincero contigo." El gran secreto que le ocultaba a Arthur le estaba quemando por dentro.

No sabía muy bien como iba a reaccionar el príncipe en cuanto descubriera quien era su amigo en realidad, pero no quería enamorarse demasiado de él por si le expulsaba del reino o si por saberlo Arthur, se sentía demasiado mal cuando Uther decidiera matarlo. Arthur no se merecía ese dolor.

"Te he dicho que ahora no quiero saber nada." Arthur se acercó a él, intentando olvidarse del fuerte dolor en el hombro para besarle, pero Merlin se lo impidió sin esfuerzo. "Merlin por favor."

"Tengo que hacerlo, no puedo seguir mintiéndote si vamos a…"

"Hagamos una cosa." Le interrumpió Arthur colocando dos dedos sobre los labios del mago. "Este es nuestro refugio, aquí no importan los secretos, las preocupaciones o lo que esté fuera de esa cortina de agua. Quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora, quiero… necesito saber si tu sientes el mismo deseo que yo y cuando estemos fuera me dices lo quieras que no te interrumpiré."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Puedes confiar en la palabra del futuro rey de Camelot."

"Cuando estemos fuera entonces."

"Cuando estemos fuera."

Entonces Merlin comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no se trataba de que quiera la primera vez que hacía el amor con un hombre, si no que era la primera vez que lo hacía. Arthur había sido la primera persona que le besaba con pasión de verdad y ahora iba a ser la primera con la que se acostaba.

"¿Qué pasa? te has quedado mudo de repente." Merlin yacía en el suelo y a su lado, acariciándole el cabello estaba Arthur. Le relajaba mirarle a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía convertirse en alguien totalmente inseguro. "¿Estás bien?" Arthur volvió a mover la mano sobre el vientre del joven mago y poco a poco la fue bajando hasta hacerle suspirar.

"Si, es sólo que…" Volvió a suspirar, al notar el contacto de la mano de Arthur, allí donde nadie le había tocado antes. Se mordió el labio, conforme el príncipe se tomó más cuidado para tocarle y arqueó el cuerpo cuando su mano tocó por fin su piel, terminando con un gemido.

"¿No me digas que eres virgen?" Merlin volvió la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza. Sabía perfectamente que la mayor parte de sus amigos habían dejado de ser vírgenes hacía tiempo ya, pero él nunca se había sentido preparado para ello. Nunca hasta ese momento. "Está bien, no pasa nada. En realidad me encanta."

"¿Cómo que te encanta? Esperaba que no te burlaras de mi ahora que tu y yo…

"No, lo digo en serio, me encanta saber que puedo ensártelo todo, que podemos hacer esto bien desde el principio, que quieres probarlo todo y que yo puedo dártelo." Le besó detrás de la oreja y continuó su camino hasta los labios. "Voy a hacer que tu primera la recuerdes siempre, por la mejor y la más intensa."

Arthur había pensado muchas cosas para ese momento, pero al ver el pudor y una pequeña porción de miedo en los ojos de Merlin, decidió hacerle sentir bien y conseguir que descubriera a su lado el verdadero significado de la palabra placer.


	7. Chapter 7

Un beso prohibido, un beso robado bajo la protección de la cascada. El roce de la mano en la mejilla y unos dedos firmes bajando por la espalda. El joven hechicero gimió por primera vez, escuchó su propia voz interrumpida por la boca del príncipe sobre la suya, mordiendo su labio, devorando cada centímetro de su boca hasta escucharlo suspirar con fuerza.

Los ojos cristalinos de Arthur brillaban, aunque Merlin no estaba seguro si era el reflejo del agua de la cascada o si realmente estaba viendo aquel brillo singular en las pupilas de su amante. El príncipe le sonrió y también por primera vez, Merlin se dio cuenta que aquella sonrisa era completamente sincera y tal vez, pese a no estar del todo seguro, llena de amor.

Merlin se incorporó y rodeó el cuerpo de Arthur con ambas manos, estaba sudoroso, tal vez por la fiebre y tal vez por la emoción del momento, pero el joven mago no preguntó, no era el momento. Lo atrajo en silencio, ahora que lo tenía cerca no quería perderlo, quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible, cuerpo contra cuerpo, piel sobre piel, boca sobre labios, cuello, pecho, sobre toda su anatomía hasta perder el sentido del tiempo y espacio.

"¡Arthur!" La voz sonaba todavía lejana, no había de que preocuparse, todavía tenían tiempo de dejarse llevar. Arhtur tumbó delicadamente a Merlin sobre el suelo frío y húmedo de la cueva. Bajo su cuerpo Merlin estaba temblando. "¡Arthur!" La voz comenzaba a acercarse, pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a que rompiera su momento, pues de eso se trataba. Aquel era su momento, el instante en el que el príncipe y el sirviente eran la misma persona, el mismo cuerpo con dos corazones, dos almas entrelazadas amándose sin prejuicios.

"¿Tiemblas por frío y tienes miedo?" Le preguntó Arthur al oído a su joven amante. Merlin atrapó de nuevo su cuerpo, no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo marchar, no ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no ahora que lo había conseguido hacer suyo después de tanto esperar.

"Estoy aterrado porque no quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero volver a l vida de siempre." Arthur enredó sus dedos entre el pelo de su sirviente y sonrió mientras le besaba.

"¿Crees que después de esto algo a volver a ser igual? Siempre y cuando mi padre no sepa nada de lo nuestro, podemos…"

"No lo digas, no ahora. Sólo, ya sabes." Merlin comenzó a respirar más rápido su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa infantil apareció en sus labios.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?" Merlin asintió en silencio y de repente notó las manos de Arthur rodear su espalda y su cuerpo pegarse tanto a él que creía que estaba a punto de aplastarle. Lo boca se deslizó sobre su cuello y bajó por su pecho ahora ya desnudo.

Merlin cerró los ojos y concentró su mente en el agua de la cascada, eso le relajaba, pues los nervios no le dejaban pensar con tranquilidad. Aquellas manos de guerrero se deslizaron como un gato, cuidadoso y silencioso por su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas, al mismo tiempo que le hacían sentir realmente bien.

Por fin suspiró, pues Arthur era la primera persona que tocaba partes de su cuerpo que nadie antes había llegado a tocar.

"¡Arthur!"

"Señor."

Las voces sonaron tan cerca ahora que despertaron a Merlin. Abrió los ojos de golpe y por un momento pensó que no había sido más que uno de los hermosos sueños en los que hacía el amor con Arthur por primera vez y nada más. Pero entonces, mientras escuchaba las voces cada vez más cercanas, se dio cuenta que había una mano rodeando su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, si aquello era un sueño, tan sólo deseaba que durara un poco más. Pero al girarse por completo, Arthur seguía estando allí, durmiendo a su lado, completamente desnudo, igual que él.

Pero entonces se fijó un poco más y se dio cuenta que no estaba tan sólo dormido. Estaba sudando y el sudor era frío, aunque el resto de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. "Es por mi culpa, si no hubiéramos… si no te hubiera pedido que… Arthur por favor aguanta. No me hagas esto ahora." Le acarició la frente con mano temblorosa y aunque su compañero no dijo nada, no despertó, suspiró, como si con eso le dijera que seguía luchando.

"¡Arthur hijo mío!"

"Es el rey, es Uther. Vas a ponerte bien y luego podremos." La sonrisa de alivió desapareció del rostro de Merlin. "Se acabó. Se que te quiero pero no puedo ponerte el peligro, ya tengo bastante con un secreto que pone en peligro mi vida. No puedo permitir que sufras por mi culpa." Se acercó al rostro del príncipe y besó sus labios entreabiertos, aún a sabiendas que Arthur no se iba a dar cuenta.

Rápidamente le vistió y se puso su ropa y al escuchar de nuevo las voces que llamaban a Arthur, salió de la cascada y comenzó a llamarles para que se acercaran.

- o -

"El príncipe se pondrá bien señor." Dijo Gaius al rey. Uther parecía haber envejecido diez años durante los últimos dos días. No había dormido, no había comido, su única preocupación había sido el bien estar de su hijo y saber donde se encontraba. "Merlin cuidó muy bien de él y trató con mucho atino su herida." El veterano médico miró a Merlin y le sonrió orgulloso.

"Gracias Merlin si no fuera por ti, seguramente mi hijo estaría ahora muerto. Te debo su vida, dime que es lo que quieres y te prometo que te lo concederé." Merlin tragó saliva. Podía pedir cualquier cosa, riqueza, reconocimiento, poder, todo podía ser suyo, al fin y al cabo había salvado la vida del heredero de Camelot, podía pedir cualquier cosa y todavía sería poco.

Sin embargo, él no quería tanto. En realidad ahora que apenas había dormido, que estaba agotado y pese a tener hambre, no podía más que pensar en una cosa, pues sólo algo le haría feliz.

"Quiero seguir cuidando de él." Gaius y Uther miraron al muchacho sorprendidos y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. "No puedo dejarle ahora, no después de lo que hemos pasado estos días." Dijo Merlin sabiendo perfectamente que ninguno de los dos hombres iba a saber de lo que hablaba en realidad.

"Claro si ese es tu deseo, no veo porque no. Además quien mejor que tu para cuidar de mi hijo cuando llevas haciéndolo durante días." Sin que nadie se diera cuenta el joven hechicero se relajó, el solo pensamiento de que podría estar más tiempo junto a Arthur, sin que nadie sospechara sus verdaderos sentimientos, era todo lo que necesitaba. "Pero antes, muchacho, vete a descansar se te ve agotado."

"No, estoy bien, prefiero estar cerca de Arthur por si necesita algo, tal vez despierte y se sienta desorientado." Demasiado precipitado, se dijo Merlin. "Tal vez tenga razón, pero me gustaría descansar en su habitación, así estaré pendiente si necesita algo."

"Me parece bien, le diré a Gwen que te prepare ropa limpia y un baño."

"No es necesario."

"Claro que si, que menos para quien a salvado la vida de mi hijo. Te lo debo todo Merlin y ahora cualquier cosa porque te sintiéramos cómodo, un baño caliente y ropa limpia, no me parece gran cosa frente a lo que te mereces."

"Bueno supongo que está bien." Merlin quería salir de allí, estaba nervioso, acatado de los nervios incluso y tantas reverencias por parte del propio rey no le estaban ayudando a sentirse mejor.

Uther se despidió de Gaius y Merlin, pues quería comprobar el estado de su hijo. El médico y el joven hechicero se quedaron solos en la enorme sala del trono. Durante un momento, ninguno de los dijo nada, Merlin, que ni siquiera sabía que su viejo amigo todavía estaba allí, tenía la mente perdida algo más allá, justo en el dormitorio de Arthur, preguntándose si el príncipe querría seguir manteniendo su promesa de que nada iba a cambiar lo que había pasado entre ellos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Merlin miró sobresaltado a su amigo y tardó unos momentos en contestar.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" La voz de Merlin se quebró, pues algo en su interior le decía que su amigo, demasiado experimentado en la vida, sabía que el muchacho no era el mismo desde que había vuelto.

"¿Pasó algo en el bosque, algo que quieras contarme?" Merlin carraspeó con fuerza, pero eso no hizo, ni mucho menos, que su amigo dejara de pensar que le estaba ocultando algo.

"Fue duro y sobretodo ver que Arthur lo estaba pasando mal y que no podía hacer nada por ayudarle hasta que llegara el rescate. Esos hombres estaban allí, a lo mejor lo están aún, tal vez viene a por nosotros. Fue, no se, es difícil de explicar."

Gaius puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. "Lo se, pero todo eso ha pasado ahora. Pero no me refería a lo traumático de la situación." Merlin lo miró como si estuviera sorprendido, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando. "Al examinar a Arthur encontré unas marcas en el omoplato izquierdo, muy parecidas a las que producirían unas uñas."

"¿Uñas? No se tal vez cuando se enfrentó a esos tipos o tal vez fueron unas ramas del bosque, la verdad es que no lo se." Gaius lo miró en silencio y se preguntó cuanto tiempo más iba a pasar el muchacho escondiéndole la verdad, como si después de saber si mayor secreto, no fuera a ser capaz de guardarle también este.

"Merlin, puedes contármelo, porque sólo te voy a decir que es algo peligroso, si el rey se entera de lo vuestro, el único que saldrás perdiendo serás tu."

"No se de… Vale, tienes razón, no debería haber pasado. Llevo mucho tiempo diciéndome a mi mismo que no está bien lo que siento por él. Pero entonces pienso que todo el mundo dice lo mismo de la magia, que es mala, que no debemos usarla que solo trae problemas y mírame a mi. ¿Cuántas veces le he salvado la vida a Arthur con la magia? No hay de malo en la magia si la usas bien. El amor es mucho menos peligroso todavía."

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin estaba hablando con alguien de sus sentimientos y por fin se sentía completamente liberado. Respiró con fuerza y esperó.

"Pero al igual que la magia, esto también te puede costar la vida. ¿Qué piensas que dirá Uther si se entera de que te estás acostando con su hijo, el heredero de Camelot?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo que?" Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta, ninguno se había preocupado de que estuvieran realmente solos. Gwen estaba allí, con las toallas y la ropa preparadas para Merlin y los ojos abiertos de par en par ante semejante descubrimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Una de las sirvientas del castillo saludó a Gwen al pasar a su lado, aunque la muchacha no se enteró de su presencia. La chica tenía la mirada puesta en Merlin, que la miraba fijamente y con sus enormes ojos azules, le decía con todas sus fuerzas que no dijera nada.

"Gaius, hola, creo que Uther te busca para que vayas a hacer una visita a su hijo, quiere preguntarte algo, o al menos eso creo." Gwen cogió con fuerza los paquetes que llevaba en las manos, pues mentir no era su mayor especialidad.

"Claro y Merlin ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Ya que el rey te ha permitido cuidar de Arthur, seguro que puedes hacer algo." Los dos jóvenes siguieron mirándose, Gwen todavía no podía creer lo que había escuchado, incluso se preguntaba si era cierto o si su imaginación le había traicionado.

"Merlin, espera puedo hablar contigo." Le dijo Gwen, al ver que seguía a Gaius sin decir nada. El joven mago se dio la vuelta, justo cuando pensaba que lograría escaparse sin tener que dar ninguna explicación sobre lo que acababa de decir. Gaius los dejó solos.

"Gwen por favor, se que lo has oído, aunque hubiera preferido que no te enteraras. En realidad esperaba que nadie se enterara y ahora Gaius y tu ya lo sabeís y…"

"Merlin, tranquilo, ¿Qué te crees que voy salir corriendo a decirle a Morgana o incluso al rey que estás enamorado de su hijo?" Al ver que un guardia se acercaba a donde ellos estaban, Merlin, empujó ligeramente a Gwen y los dos escondieron tras una puerta. Estaban tan cerca, que la chica podía notar la respiración del joven brujo sobre su rostro y sin darse cuenta se ruborizó un poco cuando sus dos miradas se juntaron por fin. "Lo siento, no quería…" Las manos de Merlin todavía estaban alrededor de su cuerpo cuando Gwen se quedó sin saber que decir.

Se separaron y durante un segundo un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos. "Entonces, ¿vas a guardarme el secreto?" La mirada de cordero degollado que Merlin le mostró a su amiga, no le dejó a ella muchas opciones, aunque de cualquier modo iba a decirle que si.

"Claro, además, quiero que seas feliz y que Arthur también lo sea. Te he visto cuando has llegado con él y jamás había visto a nadie tan preocupado. Creo que le quieres de verdad y si por mi culpa tuvieras que separarte de él, no creo que pudiera perdonármelo. Porque ¿sabes una cosa Merlin? Te quiero."

El muchacho le besó en la mejilla con dulzura. "Gracias Gwen, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima y ¿sabes que? Yo también te quiero, nunca he tenido una hermana, pero contigo a mi lado, me siento como si la tuviera. Bueno me voy que Gaius me estará esperando."

Merlin se fue y mientras Gwen lo veía marcharse se preguntó, como era posible que los hombres pudieran ser tan tontos, como era posible que Merlin no se hubiera dado nunca cuenta de sus sentimientos, con lo mal que los había conseguido esconder.

"Eso significa que debe estar muy enamorado." Dijo para si misma, mientras se marchaba, sabiendo que aquello que durante tanto tiempo había estado anhelando, ahora tenía claro, que jamás se cumpliría.

- o -

Merlin llamó a la puerta casi sin hacer ruido, por nada del mundo querría despertar a Arthur. Después de lo mal que lo que lo había pasado y el esfuerzo que había hecho, más del que el joven brujo hubiera esperado, necesitaba descansar mucho.

Gaius estaba junto a la cama, comprobando la fiebre del príncipe y por la expresión tranquila del veterano médico, las cosas parecían ir bien. Entonces Merlin vio a Uther, no esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos estando Arthur en la misma habitación.

Merlin esperaba haber mejorado sus dotes para la mentira, si el rey se enteraba de sus sentimientos por su hijo o peor aún si llegaba a sospechar que había algo entre el príncipe y Merlin, en el mejor de los casos, le desterraría para siempre y si había algo en lo que Merlin no podía pensar en ese momento, era en estar lejos del hombre al que le había dicho, por primera vez en su vida, que le quería.

"Merlin, vamos pasas, estábamos hablando de ti." Al escuchar las palabras de Uther, Merlin tuvo que tragar saliva, ya estaba estaba imaginando que su amante había dicho algo entre sueños sobre sus relaciones en el bosque o tal vez simplemente se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido y quería deshacerse de él cuanto antes. "Vamos muchacho, no seas tan modesto, ya me ha dicho Gaius lo bien que has atendido a mi hijo durante estos días, eso podría pagártelo nombrándote caballero, aunque al no ser noble…"

"No es necesario señor, cuidar de Arthur ha sido un verdadero placer para mi." La mirada que Gaius le lanzó en ese momento, podría haber fulminado cualquier cosa. "Quiero decir, que soy siervo del príncipe, bueno que estoy a servicio y mantenerlo caliente… a salvo, era lo más importante."

Afortunadamente para Merlin, Uther estaba demasiado ocupado preocupado por su hijo, como para haber escuchado la sarta de tonterías que el muchacho había sido capaz de decir en un momento.

"Bueno supongo que en ese caso, estarás de acuerdo en quedarte aquí esta noche."

"¿Quiere que duerma con él?"

"Tampoco hace falta que duermas en su misma cama, con que vigiles que su estado es estable y que todo va bien, será suficiente." Contestó rápidamente y con cierta sorna en el tono de la voz Gaius. "Seguro que Arthur aprecia mucho verte a ti primero cuando despierte."

"Después de lo que has hecho por él, espero que mi hijo sepa ser agradecido y te trate como es debido. Bueno, veo que dejo a mi hijo en buenas manos, así me voy que tengo que solucionar algunos asuntos con aldeas fronterizas. Merlin, confío en ti para mantenerle sano y salvo."

El rey se despidió y se marchó, dejando al médico y a Merlin solos en la habitación. "Espero que aprendas a disimular un poco mejor o de lo contrario terminarás perdiendo la cabeza muy pronto." Sin escucharle, Merlin se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Arthur. "Aunque creo que eso ya lo has hecho hace días."

Desde que había llegado de vuelta al castillo, Merlin no había tenido tiempo de ver a Arthur. Lo último que recordaba del príncipe, era verlo tumbado a su lado tras la cascada, durmiendo después de haber hecho el amor y decirle, aún sabiendo que no le iba a escuchar, que le quería.

"Yo también me voy, después de cómo le has cuidado estos días no me queda mucho más por decirte." El médico puso la mano sobre el hombro de Merlin. "Sólo te diré que tengas cuidado, asegúrate no vayas a ser un juguete con el que Arthur se entretenga ahora y algún día decida tirarte al barro."

Merlin se quedó mirando a su viejo amigo mientras este se iba. Jamás hubiera pensado eso posible viniendo de Arthur. Habían pasado muchas cosas juntos desde que se conocían, los dos habían arriesgado al vida por el otro y después de lo vivido durante aquellos últimos días, Merlin no podía estar más seguro de los sentimientos de su compañero.

¿O estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño ahora? Merlin se preguntó en ese momento si había sido demasiado precipitado decirle a Arthur que le quería, abrirle su corazón de esa manera, cuando jamás lo había visto relamente enamorado, si no era con un hechizo por medio.

"¿Vas a dejarme tirado cuando te canses de mi?" Le dijo mientras le quitaba el sudor de la frente. Le acarició el cabello y sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tal vez fuera el último que podía darle, tal vez su historia de amor se había terminado en el mismo momento en el que los habían rescatado. Tal vez tenía que hacerse a la idea de ver a Arthur, de estar enamorado de él y no poder decirle nada, no poder besarle cuando los dos quisieran y no volver a hacer el amor con él, por miedo a ser descubiertos.

"¿Merlin?" El muchacho volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de su joven amante y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada azul de Arthur. "Estamos en casa."

"Si, nos encontraron y te trajimos aquí. Estabas muy débil y afortunadamente no te enteraste de nada. Gaius te ha tratado la herida mejor de lo que yo lo hubiera hecho nunca y dice que en dos semanas estarás como nuevo."

"Y tu ¿Cómo estás?" Le dijo el príncipe con la más radiante de sus sonrisas. De repente, Arthur parecía estar completamente bien, el color había vuelto a su rostro y su forma de mirarle, le daban ganas de besarle allí mismo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho en su refugio tras la cascada.

"Yo bien, cansado todavía pero bien."

"No me refiero a eso, no te hagas el tonto ahora." Arthur deslizó la mano sobre el brazo de Merlin notó como este se estremecía y no podía evitar sonreír de una forma bastante tonta. "No me has dicho nada después de lo que hicimos. Fue tu primera vez…"

"¿Te quieres callar o esperas que tu padre mate cuando se entere de lo que hicimos? Bueno seguro que el piensa que es algo que yo te hice a ti." Arthur, sin dejar de sonreír subió un poco más la mano hasta la nuca de su compañero y le escuchó suspirar. "Para, no es el momento y menos ahora que tienes que descansar."

"No me has contestado. Se que lo pasamos bien, diría que los dos lo pasamos muy bien." Le sonrió con picardía y observó como Merlin apartaba la mirada de él con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

"Claro pero las cosas han cambiado ahora que estamos en casa, no podemos hacer lo mismo que entonces."

"¿Entonces? Lo dices como si hubiera pasado un siglo." Arthur se incorporó un poco en la cama y tiró de su compañero para que se acercara a él. "Ahora estamos solos, ¿no? Pues creo que es un buen momento para hablar de lo que pasó y del ahora."

Merlin no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿realmente era Arthur el que estaba hablando sobre lo que había entre ellos? ¿era Arthur, el mismo que jamás había tenido ninguna relación duradera con nadie el que quería algo más con él? ¿o solamente se trataba de lo que Merlin quería pensar?

"Me vas a meter en un buen lío."

"Pues yo creo que siendo mi sirviente no me puedes negar nada." Una sonrisa más amplia apareció en Merlin. Por fin, el joven mago estaba seguro que Gaius estaba equivocado cuando le había dicho que Arthur le dejaría tirado cuando se cansara de él, pues veía en su mirada que al menos durante un buen tiempo no lo iba a hacer. "Así que ven aquí."

"¿Cómo?" Merlin notó que Arthur volvía a tirar de él. "Arthur no creo que…" Merlin no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo suyo, por lo que pensar que alguien pudiera entrar en esa habitación en ese momento y se diera cuenta como el miraba Arthur, como deslizaba la mano por su brazo y como le tocó los labios mientras le sonreía, era lo peor que le pasó por la mente.

Sin embargo, negarse hubiera sido una necedad, ¿Cómo hacerlo antes aquella mirada azul, ante aquellos labio que deseaba besar desde que había entrado en la habitación, ante aquella mano que le recordaba la forma en la que le había tocado y excitado mientras habían hecho el amor?"

"¿Acaso no vas a besarme?"

"Me vas a meter en un lío muy gordo." Repitió de nuevo Merlin mientras cogía el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos y le besaba en los labios. Se apoderó de aquellos labios como si fueran el único sustento que podía mantenerlo con vida un día más. lo había añorado, lo había echado de menos cada segundo que habían estado separados y ahora que Arthur rodeaba su cuerpo con su mano, ahora que le besaba con aquella intensidad, ahora que podía sentir de nuevo aquella pasión, Merlin sabía que no lo iba a dejar escapar.

- o -

Los cinco hombres entraron en castillos por las almenas traseras. Nadie recorría aquellos corredores. Les había llevado días investigar el mejor punto para entrar, pero por fin habían dado con él.

"Esta mañana han traído al príncipe y su sirviente." Dijo uno de los hombres en un susurro a su jefe.

"Uther cree que tiene a su hijo a salvo, pero ahora verá como lo mato en su propia cama y con su propia espada." Los demás se rieron en silencio. "Pero primero, el bueno del príncipe va a ver como su querido sirviente muere delante de él, porque ese maldito crío no va a volver a dejarme en ridículo."

Los hombres se encaminaron pasillo adelante y se perdieron entre las sombras del castillo. Lo tenían todo planeado y querían hacer las cosas bien, otra vez no iban a fallar.


	9. Chapter 9

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente. Merlin no quería despertar a Arthur, ya le había costado bastante conseguir que se quedara durmiendo, pues el príncipe le repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien, que la herida del hombro apenas le dolía y que Merlin le había cuidado perfectamente.

El joven hechicero, sabía que no era así, conocía demasiado bien al príncipe, como para saber que la mirada que tenía en los ojos, intentaba decirle que necesitaba algo para el dolor y que sobretodo, necesitaba descansar.

Por eso, ahora que se había dormido, Merlin no quería molestarle. Entró lentamente en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. caminó sin hacer ruido, como si fuera flotando por el suelo y con todo el cuidado del mundo se sentó en al cama junto a Arthur.

Se quedó allí, mirándole, contemplando su respiración tranquila, la forma en la que su pecho se elevaba y volvía a bajar, como si los últimos días no hubieran ocurrido realmente, como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir, como si Merlin no hubiera llegado a pensar en usar su magia para curarle.

Sin darse cuenta, alargó la mano hasta la de Arthur, acarició su mano con cuidado, temiendo poder despertarle por el más mínimo movimiento. Sonrió, de aquella manera que Arthur siempre decía que simplemente era estúpida, incluso cuando alguien estaba enamorado.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la vida?" Dijo Arthur sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse, sin deshacer el lío que había hecho con su cuerpo y la ropa de la cama. "Si te digo la verdad, no me gusta que la gente me espíe."

"Lo siento." Dijo Merlin con voz dubitativa. "No pretendía molestarte, es sólo que…" No terminó la frase, se sentía lo suficientemente ridículo por estar allí, por estar haciendo aquello, que prefirió no contar la verdad; aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

"Vamos, suéltalo. Creo que a estas alturas te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que si no te atreves a mirarme a los ojos es porque me estás escondiendo algo." Arthur sonrió, no le hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que Merlin estaba nervioso, que las manos le temblaban y que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

"No te estoy escondiendo nada, es sólo que…"

Antes de que Merlin pudiera seguir hablando, Arthur, tiró de la mano de Merlin hasta conseguir tumbarlo en la cama junto a él. "Deja de dar vueltas y dime lo que te pasa." Arthur le miró a la cara por fin. "O de lo contrario voy a tener que interrogarte yo mismo para sacarte la información que busco." Sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente esta vez; enredó los dedos en el cabello del joven hechicero y acercó su rostro para poder besarle. "Y puedo asegurarte que puedo ser bastante persuasivo."

"Vale, lo he cogido." Merlin se acomodó en la cama, dejando que Arthur rodeara su cuerpo. "Lo que pasa y no se te ocurra decir que soy un tonto completamente enamorado, es que no podía dormir porque te echaba de menos."

Arthur comenzó a reír, aunque se contuvo, pues no quería que nadie le escuchara y mucho menos que su padre se enterara de sus aventuras nocturnas. Sin embargo, Merlin se quedó callado, justo eso era lo que no quería que su compañero se comportara así.

"Lo siento, no quería que pareciera… vale lo siento." Le besó en la frente y apretó con más fuerza con el brazo sano. "¿Gaius lo sabe, sabe que estás aquí conmigo?"

"Sabe que estamos juntos y pese a que me dijo que era arriesgado y que puede costarme la cabeza si tu padre se entera, no pareció demasiado preocupado." Agradecido porque Arthur no pudiera verlo, volvió a morderse el labio.

"No, sabe que nos acostamos en la cascada, no sabe que tenemos sexo habitualmente desde que volvimos."

Merlin se incorporó, sin poder soltarse completamente del brazo de Arthur. "¿Sólo sexo? ¿Eso es lo que tu y yo tenemos? Acabo de decirte que te echaba de menos. Creía que te habías dado cuenta lo que eso significaba." Por fin y con un movimiento brusco, quedó de rodillas, mirando con dureza al príncipe. "Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía…"

Arthur lo miró, no podía decir que no supiera lo que su compañero le iba a decir, porque lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Él sentía exactamente lo mismo, compartía los mismo sentimientos que Merlin, pero hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a demostrarlos.

Él era el príncipe de Camelot, él tenía cada noche a quien quisiera, podía acostarse con todo el que quisiera, sin importar sus sentimientos, sin que Arthur sintiera nada más allá de una noche increíble.

Pero ahora era completamente distinto y él lo sabía. Desde el primer momento en el que se había despertado en aquella cueva, cuando había visto a Merlin sentado junto a él, congelado, para que él estuviera cómodo; después de todo lo que había hecho por él durante los últimos días, Arthur se había dado cuenta que realmente tenía unos sentimientos demasiado fuertes por el joven brujo.

"¿De verdad crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¿Por qué clase de tonto me has tomado?" Arthur le dio un pequeño golpe en la cara. "Si vas a decir que me quieres, creo que es un poco tarde para eso."

"Pero…" Los dedos del príncipe sobre sus labios le hicieron callar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, eran tantos los sentimientos que no le había todavía.

Quería decirle que le encantaba verle dormir, acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama, que le hacía sentir una gran paz verlo respirar y saber que estaba tranquilo, sin pensar en los problemas del reino y sobretodo, quería decirle que jamás se había sentido mejor que el día en el que había decidido marcharse de su pueblo natal para seguir de nuevo al príncipe.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, no pudo decirlo, pues Arthur no le dejo hacerlo.

"Veo que ahora eres tu el que no te das cuenta. Claro que es demasiado tarde, porque sólo hay una cosa que puedo decirte ahora mismo, aunque te puedo asegurar que no soy muy bueno a la hora de decir las cosas. Ya sabes que soy más un hombre de acción."

De nuevo esa sonrisa, de nuevo la misma sonrisa que le había enamorado, esa que le había demostrado que Arthur era mucho más que un príncipe, que un niño consentido que se creía lo mejor del reino. Todavía le hacía gracia esa forma tan graciosa que tenía de autodenominarse "la bestia del reino."

Con un movimiento ligero que cogió a Merlin de improviso rodeó su cintura, lo atrajo hacia si mismo y le besó con rudeza en los labios, dejándolo sin respiración durante unos largos y apasionados segundos.

Los dos se dejaron caer en la cama, pese a que los dos deseaban hacer el amor, Merlin consiguió contenerse; Arthur tenía que descansar y ese tipo de esfuerzo físico era lo último que necesitaba su amante. El mago se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañero y escuchó, como siempre hacía, el tranquilo latir de su corazón.

"Dime una cosa."

"¿Por qué te empeñas en que te diga que te quiero? Ya sabes que te quiero, no hace falta estar siempre recordándolo." Definitivamente, Arthur no era del tipo de hombre más romántico del mundo.

"Eso ya lo se. Es otra cosa tonto." Merlin deslizó los labios sobre los de Arthur sonriendo, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo. "Quiero saber si cuando te cases, cuando encuentres a la mujer que te dará al siguiente heredero al trono… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros entonces?"

La voz de Merlin se había convertido en poco más que un susurro, tanto para que nadie les escuchara más allá de las paredes de la habitación, como porque a él le mismo le resultaba una auténtica locura hablar de eso cuando no llevaban ni una semana como algo más que el príncipe y el sirviente.

"¿Ya estás celoso de una mujer que ni siquiera he conocido todavía?"

"Pero eso pasará tarde o temprano, porque, vamos a ser sinceros, por mucho que tu me quieras, no vas a casarte conmigo."

"Mientras viva mi padre no claro está." Arthur volvió a reír, mientras despeinaba a Merlin.

Su compañero no dijo nada, pues sabía perfectamente que aquella respuesta no era parte de su sentido del humor, si no la forma de decirle, bajo la fachada del sarcasmo tan característico en él, que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza eso, que apenas se habían acostado unas cuantas veces y ya se había parado a pensar como iba a casarse con una mujer sin quererla, cuando se estaba enamorando perdidamente de su mejor amigo.

No sería el primero en hacerlo, ya había oído muchas historias, de amantes, de amores en secreto, de la historia real, más allá de la que todo el mundo contaba sobre la mayoría de los matrimonios que él conocía.

¿Por qué tenía que darle tantas vueltas él entonces? ¿Por qué no podía ser como la mayoría de sus antecesores y parecerse tanto a su padre en ese aspecto, que siempre había estado y siempre lo estaría enamorado de su madre?

"Siempre podemos seguir como hasta ahora." Merlin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Arthur volvió a hablar. "Pero bueno, después de todo, todavía falta mucho para que mi padre haga que me case con alguien, así que hasta entonces podemos ser felices y no preocuparnos."

Pero Merlin no sabía hacer eso y ya había empezado a preocuparse.

- o -

Merlin se despertó de madrugada al escuchar un ruido fuera de la habitación. Arthur no se había enterado, por lo que cuando el joven mago se levantó, lo hizo con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado en la habitación. Arthur no se enteró de su desaparición de la cama.

El ruido se repetió, por lo que Merlin comenzó a preocuparse. No tenía porque haber soldados fuera de la habitación, en ese momento en el castillo, tan sólo estaban los soldados de guardia.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, esperando ver lo que había fuera, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o gritar para pedir ayuda, cuatro manos tiraron de él, lo sacaron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos; lo aplastaron contra la pared y una de sus manos se puso contra su boca para impedirle gritar.

Al principio no reconoció a ninguno de los hombres, entre las sombras de la noche no era fácil verlos, pero cuando el cabecilla del grupo se acercó a él y le pudo ver los ojos, reconoció sin problemas al mismo hombre que había estado a punto de matar a Arthur en el bosque unos días atrás.

"Nos a costado encontrarte muchacho. Usaste magia para salvar a tu amigo, ¿o debería decir a tu novio? Pues eso no me gustó." El hombre hizo un gesto a su esbirro para que liberara la boca de Merlin, quería escucharle suplicar por su vida.

"No le hagas daño." Dijo Merlin, sorprendiendo a su agresor.

"¿Entonces es cierto que le quieres? Llevamos unos días por aquí. Llegamos el mismo día que trajisteis al príncipe herido. Nos hemos ocultado para ver lo que le haría más daño que matarle."

Merlin se estremeció ante aquellas palabras pues podía hacerse una idea de lo que significaban. "Pensé que matarte le dejaría destrozado, pero luego me di cuenta que eso no sería bastante. Si te mato, tarde o temprano se olvidará de ti." El hombre se puso justo delante de él y antes de que Merlin pudiera reaccionar le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración.

"No, prefiero que vea tu rostro, que le mires a los ojos después de que yo termine contigo y que se sienta culpable por ti, que no pueda acercarse a ti sin sentir que te ha fallado. Quiero verlo derrotado y si esto no lo consigue, no te preocupes, entonces si que mataré."

Fue entonces cuando Merlin, que aquello podía ser mucho peor de lo que él había imaginado.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando Arthur se despertó. Le dolía el brazo herido; los calmantes que le había dado Gaius horas antes, pero podía soportarlo, no era igual de doloroso cuando estaba con Merlin. De repente, se dio cuenta, su compañero no estaba en la cama a su lado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había levantado.

Sonrío. Le hacía gracia lo mucho que le cuidado, todo lo que preocupaba por él, tanto como para dejarle dormir y enfrascarse en sus quehaceres diarios. Hizo oreja, se imaginaba que estaría por allí, recogiendo algo o preparándole el baño para cuando se levantara. Al fin y al cabo pese a ser su amante, delante de la mayor parte de la gente tenía que seguir comportándose simplemente como el sirviente fiel.

Sin embargo, no escuchó nada. no se oía nada por ninguna parte de sus aposentos, todo estaba en completo silencio. Merlin no parecía estar allí. Tal vez estaría con Gaius, aprendiendo o lo que fuera que hacía con el veterano médico.

Se sentía bien, dolorido y sabedor de que su padre apenas le dejaría hacer nada hasta que se repusiera del todo, pero bien por tener a alguien como Merlin a su lado, alguien a quien empezaba a creerse que le quería más que como un amante o un buen amigo, como algo más que le daba miedo decir en voz alta.

Lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba a su lado, pensaba en él ahora que no lo tenía cerca y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo o si por su parte Merlin también estaría pensando en él.

¿Era algo demasiado ñoño? ¿Algo más propio de las chicas que tenía a su alrededor que del mejor guerrero del reino? Lo cierto era que le daba igual, no porque nadie conocía sus pensamientos y lo que sentía, sino porque estaba seguro que no había nada malo en sentir todo aquello por un hombre, por su mejor amigo, por su… porque no decirlo, mejor amante.

Se incorporó con cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco le hacía daño y no quería abrirse otra vez la herida del hombro ahora que estaba empezando a curarse. Se quedó ahí, recordando la noche anterior, las horas hablando, los ojos azules de Merlin puestos en los suyos; su sonrisa dulce y falta de cualquier maldad al sentir las manos de Arthur sobre su cuerpo. Pero si había algo que no podía olvidar eran los suspiros y gemidos de su compañero mientras habían hecho el amor.

Se levantó por fin, decidido a buscarle y decirle que a partir de esa noche, quería que durmieran todos los días juntos, siempre y cuando su padre no los descubriera, obviamente o de lo contrario entraría en cólera nada más enterarse y en el mejor de los casos echaría del reino a Merlin, eso si le perdonaba la vida por lo menos.

Una de las puertas del dormitorio estaba abierta y tras ella vio una sombra, que para su sorpresa no se movió. Se acercó un poco y se dio cuenta que la otra persona debía estar tendida en el suelo o por lo menos así lo parecía. Se acercó con más cuidado, si alguien se había colado en el castillo no quería que nadie le diera una desagradable sorpresa.

Miró su espada, no estaba lejos en el caso de necesitarla, aunque con su escasa movilidad, debido al brazo, pensó que tal vez sería mejor tenerla todavía más a mano. Entonces sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, pues no tenía ningún sentido.

Merlin estaba en el suelo, estaba inconsciente y su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre. Se agachó a su lado, a pesar del dolor en el brazo y le tocó el cuello. su puso era algo irregular, pero al menos estaba vivo.

"Merlin." Su compañero no contestó y eso le aterró todavía más. "Merlin vamos no me asustes así." Le tocó la mejilla y se dio cuenta que estaba fría. Se preguntó cuantas horas llevaba así, pero no tenía tiempo para conjeturas, tenía que ayudarle como pudiera. "Que alguien me ayude." Gritó lo más alto que pudo para que al menos alguno de sus soldados más cercanos pudiera oírle.

Sin embargo, fueron Gwen y Morgana las que entraron en el cuerpo y se quedaron petrificadas al ver la escena.

"Dios mío ¿que ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Morgana mientras Gwen se arrodillaba junto a Merlin.

"No lo se, pero necesito que me ayudéis a colocarlo sobre la cama y aviséis a Gaius tal y como estoy no puedo moverme muy rápido que digamos." Arthur se miró el brazo y lamentó estar herido, necesitaba ayudar a Merlin, demostrarle que podía devolverle todo lo que había hecho por él. Pero no dijo nada, pese a que Gwen ya conocía su relación, todavía era un secreto para Morgana.

Entre las dos muchachas llevaron a Merlin hasta la cama y el joven mago permaneció inconsciente y en silencio hasta que su cuerpo tocó la cama. Entonces se quejó, justo en el momento en el que su espalda tocó la cama se removió en su inconsciencia y protestó.

"Shhhh tranquilo." Le susurró Arthur al oído para sorpresa de Morgana que jamás había visto a su hermanastro comportarse así con nadie, con tanto cariño y delicadeza como lo estaba haciendo con su sirviente. Por muy amigos que fueran, al fin y al cabo el muchacho no era más que su criado y aquella forma de comportarse le chocó visiblemente a ella. "Todo está bien, sea quien sea el que te ha hecho esto, va a pagar por ello, pero ahora todo ha pasado."

Merlin se volvió a quejar y Arthur se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre que provenían de su espalda. Levantó con cuidado su camisa y se quedó sin palabras al ver las heridas sobre su piel.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Juró que le mataré."

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado allí sentado, protegiendo a Merlin, por si sus agresores decidían volver, acariciándole el cabello ahora que Morgana se había ido en busca en busca de Gaius. Se acercó a él le besó la frente al ver que volvía a removerse.

Merlin se calmó, aunque sólo fuera en sueños al notar el contacto de su piel con los labios de Arthur. Justo en ese momento, Gaius, seguido de Morgana, entraba en el dormitorio.

"Por el amor de dios ¿Qué ha pasado?" sin esperar respuesta, el médico se acercó al joven y le tomó la temperatura, se aseguró de cómo era su pulso y le pidió a Arthur que le ayudará a limpiar las heridas para saber exactamente donde tenía que tratarle.

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi. Anoche cuando nos… cuando me acosté estaba bien, no se, supongo que me quedé dormido y él se levantó. Alguien ha tenido que entrar en el castillo." Arthur deslizó el paño húmedo por las manos y los brazos de su joven amante con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible. "Avisaré a los soldados, si alguien le ha hecho esto, lo pagará muy caro."

Tanto Gwen como Gaius, sabedores de que el príncipe sentía mucho lo que decía y estaba muy seguro de sus palabras. era un gran guerrero y cuando se trataba de algo personal, no paraba hasta vengar la ofensa o el dolor que le habían provocado. No se querían imaginar lo que podía llegar a hacerles a los que le habían hecho aquello a Merlin.

Ahora que sus heridas estaban limpias de sangre, pudieron comprobar que había recibido golpes en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y que en su espalda había rasguños muy profundos, muy parecidos a los que podía dar un cinturón. Tenía un par de moratones en la cara y el labio partido. Algunas heridas no habían dejado de sangrar en ningún momento, por lo que Gaius tuvo miedo que se pudieran llegar a infectar.

Se dio prisa en curarle, aunque le llevó su tiempo estar seguro que había tratado todos los golpes y las heridas. No se quería imaginar lo mucho que debía haber sufrido el joven mago para llegar a algo así.

"Arthur." El príncipe se quedó mirando fijamente al muchacho. Había hecho mención de levantarse para hablar con los soldados tal y como había dicho y su amante se había dado cuenta. Realmente parecía tener un sexto sentido.

"Estoy aquí."

"No me dejes, tengo miedo de que vuelvan." Sin saber si lo estaba haciendo en sueños, Arthur vio como Merlin movía la mano y agarraba la suya con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en ese momento, que desde luego no era mucha.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado." Deslizó con cuidado los dedos por su mano, tratando sobretodo de no hacerle daño. "Morgana, necesito que hables con los soldados, diles que revisen todo el castillo, si esos malnacidos, todavía están aquí quiero encontrarlos y por favor dile a mi padre que me excuse hoy quiero quedarme. Después de lo mucho que hizo Merlin en el bosque para cuidar de mi, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por él."

Morgana asintió en silencio y salió de la habitación, mientras Gaius miraba al joven príncipe. "¿Con que es lo menos que puedes hacer por él? No sabía que le quisieras tanto, pensaba que no era más que una nueva diversión para ti."

"Cuida tus palabras Gaius, puede que seas amigo de mi padre, pero no te consiento que te metas en mi vida y mucho menos que hables así de mi relación con Merlin. Si le quiero o no, es cosa mío."

"Por su puesto señor, he sido un insensato hablando así." Gaius continuó mirando a Arthur.

Estaba muy claro que tenía unos fuertes sentimientos por Merlin, tal vez los había tenido siempre pero no se había atrevido a decirlos, tal vez era cierto y lo había descubierto en el bosque; pero lo cierto era que por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo o de no mostrar tan abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, Arthur estaba cada vez más enamorado de él.

Merlin abrió levemente los ojos en ese momento. Buscó con rapidez a Arthur y sonrió, aunque lo hizo dolorosamente. Respiraba con rapidez, demasiada para lo que podía ser aconsejable, pero ni el príncipe, ni Gaius dijeron nada.

"Me has dado un buen susto." Dijo Arthur sonriente, pese al miedo que todavía recorría su cuerpo. Le acarició la mejilla y pese a querer besarle no lo hizo, pues la presencia de Gaius le cortaba. "Me alegra bien que estás bien."

Merlin intentó reír, pero el dolor lo hizo parecer más como una tos seca y dolorosa. "No es cierto, no esto bien, lo puedo sentir."

"Bueno, bueno, tu no te preocupes por eso. ahora tienes que descansar para estar en pie muy pronto." Arthur echó una ojeada a Gaius y este comprendió lo que el joven príncipe quería decirle. Asintió y sin decir nada salió del dormitorio. "¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?"

Todo el cuerpo de Merlin comenzó a estremecerse, como si la pregunta de su compañero hubiera sido un resorte para él. Arthur se acostó a su lado, sosteniendo su cuerpo, con cuidado tratando de hacerle sentir más cómodo.

"Era cuatro, no cinco… no estoy seguro. Me cogieron por sorpresa, no pude hacer nada." Se abrazó con fuerza a Arthur, cada vez con mayor intensidad a cada recuerdo doloroso. "Quise gritar pero me amordazaron. Escuché hablar a uno, me habló al oído. Creo que conocía su voz, pero no estoy seguro."

Arthur le besó otra vez en la frente, sobretodo quería calmarlo. Creyó escucharlo ronronear como un gatito que comenzaba sentirse tranquilo con su amo, pero también podía tratarse de un gruñido de dolor.

"Me dijo que esto era un mensaje para ti, por lo que le habíamos hecho o algo así. No lo se, no me acuerdo." Volvió a protestar, el dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado grande para dejarle pensar con claridad. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento de agonía era dormir junto a Arthur y tener la pequeña esperanza de que al despertar todo aquel infierno que trataba de no recordar, pese a que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

"Te prometo que no te volverán a poner la mano encima."

"Fueron los hombres de…" Merlin no terminó la frase pues se quedó dormido en los brazos de Arthur. Sin darse cuenta, este comenzó a acunarlo lentamente, como si se tratara de su niño.

"Sea quien sea, lo va a pagar muy caro." El príncipe deslizó los dedos entre el pelo de su compañero y acercándose a sus labios le besó cariñosamente, seguro de que Merlin no se habría dado cuenta. Sin embargo, sorprendido, lo vio sonreír. "Voy a cuidar de ti, pase lo que pase voy a cuidar de ti. Porque ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que te quiero."


	11. Chapter 11

Para alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que los criados hicieran todo por él, tener todo preparado y listo con sólo levantar un dedo, pasar la noche sin dormir, sentado en una silla, que nunca le había parecido tan incómoda, observar a su joven criado y al mismo tiempo amante durmiendo el cama inconsciente y no poder hacer nada para evitarle el dolor; era casi un suplicio.

Pero Arthur no podía hacer otra cosa, no sabía que hacer para evitar el dolor de Merlin, las heridas eran lo bastante profundas como para que tardaran bastantes días en sanar del todo. En cuanto a su mente y sus sentimientos, primero necesitaba que Merlin le contara todo lo que había ocurrido, apenas había dicho algunas cosas fragmentadas del ataque y luego se había quedado dormido gracias a las medicinas de Gaius.

"Deberías descansar tu también, no es bueno para tu recuperación que estés sentado ahí toda la noche. Tu padre me ha dicho que no deberías tomarte tantas molestias por un criado."

Arthur miró a Morgana. Si ella supiera el tipo de relación que él y Merlin tenían, si supiera lo mal que lo estaba pasando el príncipe por haber permitido que su amante hubiera sido atacado por los mismos hombres que habían tratado de matarle a él. Pero no dijo nada, contra menos gente supiera de su relación mejor para los dos, sobretodo para Merlin, si Uther llegaba a enterarse, prefería no pensar lo que le haría.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte y dile a mi padre que no voy a moverme de aquí, después de todo estoy sentado, no estoy haciendo ningún esfuerzo y Gaius puede asegurarse que mi brazo se está recuperando."

Morgana suspiró y se arrodilló frente a su amigo. "Merlin es tu amigo, aunque no lo quieras reconocer, con el tiempo se que se ha convertido en algo más que un simple criado. Me alegro que quieras cuidar de él, pero ten cuidado, no debes caer enfermo tu."

"Gracias." La muchacha dejó la habitación sin apenas hacer ruido, dejando al príncipe solo con sus pensamientos y la mirada puesta en la cama.

Arthur se preguntó cuando sería el momento en el que Merlin abriría los ojos y sin fiebre alguna, sin dolor, le diría que todo estaba bien, que no había sido más que un terrible susto y que podían volver a su vida normal, a sus secreto, a su relación de… si a su relación de pareja, escondida para todo el mundo, pero de pareja al fin y al cabo.

"Arthur…" La voz de Merlin sonó tan tenue que Arthur a punto estuvo de no escucharle. Pero no le había quitado la vista de encima, estaba pendiente de cada respiración, de cada movimiento de cada latido de su corazón.

Por eso, cuando por fin le escuchó llamarle, olvidando el dolor en el brazo, se levantó y fue a sentarse en la cama junto a su compañero. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y esperó. Tal vez tan sólo estaba soñando, tal vez se trataba de una pesadilla, por eso simplemente se quedó allí, esperando una nueva respuesta.

"No debería seguir en tu cama. Si tu padre nos descubre…" Arthur sonrió, sorprendido de que Merlin fuera tan servicial con él, incluso en su estado. "Deberíamos vernos en otro sitio."

"Merlin, mi padre sabe que estás aquí, no le parece bien que un criado duerma en mi cama, pero ya le he dicho que no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que estés mejor."

"Pero nos puede descubrir."

"¿Merlin, estás despierto?" Arthur tocó la frente de su compañero y se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo, la fiebre era muy alta y no dejaba de sudar. Estaba delirando, seguramente ni siquiera sabía que su compañero estaba allí con él. "No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control."

Arthur deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto. Deseaba poder decir a sus soldados que le trajeran a los tipos que le habían hecho aquello al hombre con el que se acostaba, pero por más que los habían buscado, no habían conseguido dar con ellos.

Deseaba poder decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de su propio criado y que no había nada que él como rey pudiera hacer para impedirlo, pero decirlo sin poner en peligro la vida de Merlin, era algo casi imposible. Además deseaba decirle a Merlin, aunque fuera en ese momento en el que estaba seguro que no le iba a escuchar, que le quería, que después de llevar aquellos días acostándose juntos no se podía imaginar hacerlo con otra persona. Pero tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por su condición de príncipe, frente a la servidumbre que ejercía Merlin, no podía hacerlo.

"Lo siento." Besó en la frente al joven mago. Al separarse de él, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Sin saber como reaccionar se levantó casi de un salto, sintiendo que su brazo se resentía, pero conteniendo el aliento consiguió mantenerse impasible.

"Lo siento señor, no quería asustarle."

"Gwenevier." Arthur suspiró y se volvió a sentar en la cama. "Tranquila, es sólo que estoy un poco alterado. ¿Tienes las medicinas que me dijo Gaius?" Preguntó el príncipe sin levantar la vista de Merlin.

"Si señor y también me ha dicho que…"

"Estoy bien, el brazo está casi curado y por mucho que descanse no voy a dejar de pensar en Merlin, así que hago más aquí, al menos puedo calmarle." Se sentó con cuidado en al cama, por nada del mundo querría lastimarle o asustarle. "¿Algo más?"

"Si me lo permite, no pretendo ser entrometida," Arthur se volvió hacia la joven criada y dejó caer sobre ella una mirada dura, como nunca ella le había visto mirarle. "Señor, Merlin es mi amigo y ha hecho mucho por mi ¿pero no cree que está poniendo en juego la vida de Merlin y su propia…?"

"Ya es suficiente Gwenvier. Tu lo has dicho, si no pretendes ser entrometida será mejor que lo dejes. Se muy bien lo que hago, así que no hace falta que ni tu, ni Gauis me deis sermones sobre esto."

"Claro, tiene toda la razón señor."

Gwen había decidido entrar, hablar con Arthur y luego marcharse sin más. pero no pudo. Ver a Merlin en la cama, sudoroso por la fiebre, murmurando algo que no era capaz de comprender y saber que aquello le había ocurrido por el amor que sentía hacía Arthur le rompía el corazón.

"¿Le quieres?" Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo algo así, tratando de una manera tan coloquial a su señor, pero al darse cuenta que él apenas se había inmutado, se sintió mejor y continuó adelante. "Lo siento, no quería ser tan directa, pero con el tiempo he terminado por querer a Merlin como a mi hermano, ha hecho tanto por todos nosotros, que no me gustaría ver que alguien le rompe el corazón porque se cansara de él."

Escuchó a Arthur reírse, pero no era una risa alegre ni mucho menos, estaba cansado, agotado incluso, le dolía todo el cuerpo y pocas veces en su vida había estado tan preocupado por alguien. ¿Cómo podía llegar a romper el corazón de la persona que más le importaba en ese momento?

"Estate tranquila, nadie le va a romper el corazón y si me entero que alguien es capaz de hacer algo así, me encargaré de esa persona personalmente." Vio sonreír a su amiga, mucho más tranquila ahora.

"Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme y mi señora Lady Morgana ha dicho que está libre para lo que desee."

"Gracias, pero no, lo que necesito ahora tu no me lo puedes dar." Arthur se volvió hacia la cama ahora que Gwen se marchaba. "Necesito que te despiertes, porque Gaius me ha dicho que hasta que no despiertes no habrá pasado lo peor." La garganta le ardía por las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar. "A veces pienso que has puesto un conjuro sobre mi y que me tienes hechizado. Porque yo no soy así, ¿sabes? Jamás me había fijado en un hombre, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido hacer con ninguno de mis caballeros lo que hicimos en esa cueva."

"Te aseguro que no te he hechizado, mi magia es distinta, sólo la uso para hacer el bien." Merlin se removió en la cama, mientras continuaba hablando en sueños.

"¿Cómo has dicho? Tu no usas magia, creo que después de todo este tiempo me hubiera dado cuenta de algo así. Es igual, mira estás delirando y tienes que guardar tus fuerzas para reponerte lo antes posible." Arthur se deshizo de una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

"¿Me querrías si supieras que tengo magia?"

"Vamos Merlin déjalo ya. Mira, tal vez sea verdad que tienes magia, o de lo contrario no habrías podido aguantarme durante todo este tiempo. He sido lo peor para ti y ahora que me podía comportar de otra manera, acabas así por mi culpa. Así que, por favor, déjalo ya."

No quería oír nada más. No le importaba, al menos no ese momento que Merlin tuviera magia, que fuera brujo, mago, druida o lo que quisiera decirle, tan sólo le importaba que se recuperara. ¿Era ese comportamiento propio de un cobarde? Tal vez no querer saber la verdad para no hacerse más daño y no pasarlo peor fuera de cobardes, pero podía aguantar más.

"Sólo deseo que me quieras como soy. No puedo engañarte no después de estos días."

Arthur se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Deseaba marcharse de la habitación, al menos así llegado el momento, podría alegar que no sabía nada del gran secreto de su criado, que al fin y al cabo, Merlin no le había contado nada y que era una terrible sorpresa para él.

"Arthur." La voz de Merlin sonó lo suficientemente clara como para que el príncipe se diera por fin la vuelta.

"Estás despierto."

De repente todo estaba olvidado, lo que había oído, la terrible confesión; todo eso daba igual porque su amante estaba despierto. Lo vio moverse, como si intentara incorporarse, pero le detuvo antes de que se hiciera más daño del que ya llevaba encima.

"¿Se puede saber donde vas?"

"Yo no debería estar tumbado en esta cama, no me merezco una cama como esta, puesto que es la tuya la del mismo príncipe." Arthur le acarició la frente, sonriente y enredó sus dedos entre el cabello de su criado.

"Después de las noches que has pasado en ella, espero que no hables en serio. Además no creas que ibas a ir muy lejos en tu estado." Merlin se quejó al volver a moverse, pero la mano del príncipe sobre su mejilla le hizo sentir mejor.

"Descansa, es lo que mejor te va a sentar y por la cama no te preocupes." Le besó dulcemente en los labios, sin importarle ahora lo que había escuchado, sin pensar que eso fuera verdad, pues su mente, tal vez porque era más fácil convencerse de ello, ya lo había olvidado. "Vuelve a dormir, porque al menos creo que ya has pasado lo peor.


	12. Chapter 12

Habían pasado dos días, aunque le había costado mucho, Arthur había conseguido mantener en la cama a Merlin. La recuperación estaba siendo lenta, pues sus heridas eran graves y tardarían en sanar. Uther había insistido a su hijo para que terminara con aquello.

"No es propio de un príncipe permitir que sus criados duerman en su cama, por mucho que esté herido, Merlin no merece algo así."

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle a su padre la verdad, contarle cuales eran sus sentimientos por Merlin. Aunque a veces el mismo dudada de cuales eran exactamente esos sentimientos, hasta que punto eran profundos como para arriesgarlo todo por su amante, sabía que había algo muy fuerte en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto y tan sólo puso una excusa para ganar un poco más de tiempo. "Merlin es un buen criado, después de todo este tiempo me conoce mejor que ningún otro. No quiero que le ocurra nada malo, porque es una de las personas más fieles que conozco. Tan sólo intento ser un buen príncipe para mis siervos."

Uther se lo había tragado, afortunadamente para Arthur, no miró más allá de sus palabras, no miró sus ojos cuando hablaba de Merlin, no le leyó el amor que crecía en su interior, ni se dio cuenta de los nervios que aparecían en su hijo cuando hablaba sobre la recuperación de su sirviente.

Al menos, aquello le dio unos días más para poder estar con Merlin. Apenas pareció en ninguno de los torneos que se celebraron y que al estar programados hacía tiempo, Uther no quiso suspender; tampoco comió con su padre y Morgana en esos días y aunque su padre se molestaba ligeramente, supuso que tan sólo se trataba de una preocupación pasajera.

"Tu padre va a sospechar al final." Arthur ayudó a Merlin a tumbarse en la cama, boca abajo. Gaius le había enseñado a curar las heridas de la espalda del joven mago. Ya que el médico conocía su relación, aceptó de buen grado.

"Tened cuidado no se entere vuestro padre o de lo contrario Merlin sufrirá las consecuencias." Ya era la segunda persona que le decía eso, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Gwen y Gaius eran las únicas personas que conocían su relación. "Ese chico le quiere de verdad señor, de eso estoy completamente seguro y puedes ponerle en un grave aprieto si su padre llega a verle haciendo estas cosas."

Arthur se paró a mirar aquella imagen con la perspectiva que podía verla Uther. Si entraba en ese momento en sus aposentos, vería a Merlin en la cama, semidesnudo y él casi sentado sobre él masajeando su espalda y aplicando los ungüentos de Gaius sobre la piel de su sirviente. Desde luego aquello no tenía muchas excusas posibles que Uther se pudiera tragar sin encolerizarse.

"Espera aquí." Le susurró a su amante, como si Merlin pudiera llegar a moverse en su estado.

Arthur saltó de la cama y salió de la habitación; sabía donde buscar a la persona que necesitaba, alguien que vigilara por él a su padre, alguien que le fuera totalmente fiel por si terminaba por contarle el gran secreto.

Entró en los aposentos de Morgana, tras haber llamado sólo una vez. La joven dama estaba hablando amistosamente con Gwen y las dos se reían cuando el joven príncipe entró.

"Arthur se que crees que siendo el príncipe puedes entrar en cualquier aposento sin preguntar, pero todavía somos casi iguales…"

"Morgana necesito tu ayuda y sólo confío en vosotras dos para hacer esto." Su mirada pasó rápidamente de Morgana a Gwen y volvió de nuevo a la joven dama. "Lo que voy a contarte no lo saben más que Gwen y Gaius y en ninguno de los dos casos, lo hemos contado voluntariamente, han sido accidentes. Por eso, quiero que sepas lo importante que esto que te voy a decir."

"Arthur me estás asustando, ¿que es lo que ocurre?" Gwen miró a su señora, sabía perfectamente lo que Arthur le iba a contar, aunque tenía curiosidad por escuchar sus palabras, las mismas que el príncipe no había tenido valor para contarle la vez que le había preguntado ella.

"Estoy con alguien y creo que estoy enamorado." Si no lo conociera bien, Morgan diría que Arthur se acababa de sonrojar, pero la penumbra que lo rodeaba evito que pudiera asegurarse de eso.

"¿Tu enamorado? Si intentas gastarme una broma o que me crea algún tipo de truco, esa no es la mejor opción, se perfectamente que nunca te has enamorado de una mujer." De nuevo Morgana notó el nerviosismo en la persona a la que siempre había considerado como su hermano.

Se fijó en que no paraba de mover las manos con intensidad y que se mordía el labio, como si realmente estuviera nervioso.

"Tu lo has dicho jamás me he enamorado de un hombre y en eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Es algo completamente distinto, algo que no había sentido nunca hasta ahora y por nadie más que por…"

"Vamos cuéntamelo, no será para tanto." Definitivamente sorprendida, Morgana no pudo creer ver a Arthur mirar en todas direcciones, asegurarse que no había nadie más en la habitación, que estaban completamente solos y por fin, tras respirar profundamente, comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Merlin no está en mis aposentos únicamente por que sea mi sirviente y no estoy haciendo del buen samaritano para cuidarle." Morgan abrió de par en par los ojos sin decir nada, no era capaz de preguntar si le estaba hablando en serio. "Cuando mi padre nos encontró bajo aquella cascada, la noche anterior, estuvimos solos."

"Dios mío."

"No quiero que digas nada, pero al menos necesito que guardes el secreto frente a mi padre. Tengo miedo que algún día vea algo en mi cuarto que no debería, algo…"

"Intimo." Completo Gwen la frase, ante la atónita mirada de Morgana. "Mi señor lo ha dicho, me enteré de casualidad, a mi nadie me lo dijo y si no lo he dicho ha usted, es porque aprecio demasiado a Merlin y a mi señor y no quería que les ocurriera nada malo por lo que sienten el uno por el otro."

Arthur escuchaba en silencio, mientras se preguntaba si eso era lo que veía Gwen cuando lo había visto cuidando de Merlin. ¿Realmente se le veía enamorado de su sirviente cuando el mismo dudada de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos? Para que negarlo. Tal vez, Gwen tenía razón y era el momento de reconocer a los que lo sabían que estaba enamorado sin más.

"Quieres que vigile al rey para que no os pille…"

"No lo digas, esto ya resulta bastante incómodo decirte esto, como para que lo digas en voz alta, además Merlin no está como para hacerlo. Él quiere levantarse y volver al trabajo, pero no puede. Sólo quiero estar a su lado y cuidarle, como él hizo conmigo en el bosque."

"Entonces lo que quieres es alguien que te cubra y no levantar sospechas ante el rey. Bueno, supongo que eso podré hacerlo." Tantos años encubriendo su magia del rey y de todo el mundo, que no le costaría mucho evitar que el rey se enterara de aquello. Sobretodo porque se trataba de ayudar a Merlin, que tanto le había ayudado ahora que sabía su secreto.

"Voy a volver al cuarto, no quiero dejarlo solo mucho rato." Las dos muchachas se despidieron de Arthur, lo vieron marchar en silencio y las dos se miraron una a la otra.

"No me lo puedo creer." Morgana empezó a reír por lo bajo, como si el castillo pudiera escucharle y descubrir el gran secreto que estaba guardando. "Arthur… como Uther se entere. Será mejor que lo evitemos por todos los medios.

- o -

Arthur volvió a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio lentamente, si Merlin se había quedado dormido no quería molestarle. La habitación tan sólo estaba iluminada a la altura de la cabecera por una vela, por lo que apenas pudo ver nada.

"Has vuelto, iba a ir a buscarte." La voz de Merlin, pese a la recuperación, todavía sonaba cansada.

"Si claro como si pudieras levantarte." Escuchó a Merlin reírse, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba al intentar darse la vuelta. "Eh, quieto ahí, al final te vas a abrir otra vez las heridas y te vas a hacer mucho daño."

Arthur fue rápidamente hasta la cama. Aunque en un primer momento se sentó a su lado, Merlin no dejó de moverse, por lo que decidió sentarse sobre él, sobre sus caderas, allí donde sabía que no le haría daño. Se recostó sobre él y le besó el cuello con ternura.

Se untó las manos con uno de los ungüentos de Gaius y fue deslizando los dedos sobre las heridas que ya empezaban a sanar. Merlin suspiró aliviado, sin estar seguro si era por que las heridas ya casi no le dolían o por el contacto de la mano de Arthur sobre él.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Volvió a besarle el cuello y fue bajando por su espalda con la lengua. Continuó aplicando el remedio de Gaius sobre las heridas y una vez terminado se tumbó junto a él, para poder mirarle a la cara y ver como se encontraba realmente, no como iba a decirle.

"Mejor, pero no deberías estar tan pendiente de mi, tu padre…" Los labios de Arthur, carnosos como todas las otras veces que le había besado, se apoderaron de su boca sin dejarle hablar.

Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta, le costaba moverse. Arthur no se lo había dicho, para no preocuparle seguramente, pero estaba convencido que tenía alguna costilla rota. El joven príncipe le ayudo a moverse y a quedar tumbado sobre su espalda. Gimió por el dolor, pero teniendo a su lado a Arthur, todo parecía más sencillo de superar sin miedo.

Arthur le volvió a besarle, con mayor tranquilidad esta vez. "Lo de mi padre está controlado y tarde o temprano pillaremos a los tipos que te han hecho esto. Conmigo estás a salvo." Le abrazó casi sin darse cuenta, quería demostrarle que le estaba protegiendo.

"Lo se, estando contigo nunca lo he dudado y después de estos días." Merlin suspiró al notar las manos del príncipe moverse por su costado y llegar a su vientre. Pese a que ya habían hecho el amor varias veces, Merlin continuaba siendo un completo desconocedor de gran parte de las cosas que podía hacerle Arthur. "Necesito saber una cosa."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Lo que tu haces conmigo, quiero decir cuando tu y yo nos acostamos." Arthur se echó a reír, pues nunca había tenido una conversación de ese tipo. "Tu… yo se lo que siento por ti porque hace mucho que está ahí, pero tu. No se si…"

"¿Qué si te quiero cuando hacemos el amor?" Merlin se ruborizó, no el tampoco había tenido una conversación semejante nunca. Arthur cogió su rostro con una mano para que le mirara a los ojos. Sonrió, la sonrisa más hermosa y sexy que Merlin hubiera visto nunca.

"Arthur."

"Si, te quiero. No se lo que me has dado pero te quiero, te quiero." Volvió a besarle y se movió con decisión para tocar su cuerpo. Temía hacerle daño, pero después de lo que había dicho necesitaba demostrárselo.


	13. Chapter 13

Tal vez no fue más que un sueño, una pesadilla más bien y tal vez las sombras en la habitación, no fuera más que eso, sombras que producía su propia mente atontada por los calmantes que todavía le proporcionaba Gaius para el dolor. Tal vez los ruidos que aquella noche le atormentaban con terribles mensajes, tan sólo estuvieran en su cabeza después de todo.

"Mañana serás nuestro." Recordaba haber escuchado. "Ni siquiera tu adorado Arthur podrá salvarte a tiempo."

Las horribles frases y comentarios formaron parte de sus sueños durante aquella noche sin que Merlin pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba sólo, Arthur estaba en una fiesta, creía que le había dicho, una recepción diplomática o algo así, por lo que le había dejado durmiendo en su habitación.

"Estoy seguro que tu padre terminará sospechando algo, si no termina por odiarme un día de estos. Sigo creyendo que debería volver con Gaius." Arthur le besó en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Mi padre confía en mi como nadie en todo el reino. En cuanto a que estés aquí, ya te he dicho que eres mi sirviente y mi padre cree que haces bien tus tareas." Arthur enarcó los ojos y sonrió con picardía." "Puede que en eso no estemos del todo de acuerdo. Apreció mucho a Gaius, se que es como un padre para ti, pero no creo que eso a lo que tu llamas cama sea el mejor sitio para curar tus heridas."

"Ya no estoy tan mal y empiezo a sospechar que si me lo permitieras, podría levantarme de esta cama y hacer algo de mi trabajo, que al final me voy a olvidar de cómo se hace eso de ser un sirviente."

"¿Tan malo sería eso?"

"Arthur, creo que sabes tan bien como yo…"

Un nuevo peso, le hizo a Merlin aquellos pensamientos. Arthur se sentó sobre si vientre y se agachó para volver a besarle otra vez, mientras los sonidos en el resto del castillo, eran cada vez más fuertes, los invitados estaban llegando a la fiesta y la música ya había empezado a sonar.

"Tengo que bajar, con las pocas ganas que tengo de hablar con todos esos estirados, que creen que el mundo les pertenece solo a ellos." Arthur bufó con fuerza y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Te estás arrugando el traje ¿Qué vana pensar los invitados cuando te van con esas pintas? Desde luego no me vas a dejar en un buen lugar como el sirviente que te arregla la ropa."

"No puedo vivir sin alguien como tu para que cuide de mi." Dijo Arthur con un tono de voz burlón, para luego acercarse a merlin y sin dejar que se incorporara, le besó apasionadamente. "Me voy que si no me quedaré toda la tarde aquí."

- o -

Merlin se quedó solo el resto del día y toda la noche. Pese a lo que había dicho de encontrarse bien y que podía levantarse, que se encontraba bien para hacer sus tareas; lo cierto era que no conseguía moverse, sin que alguna de las heridas de la espalda volvieran a abrirse de nuevo y pasar mucho tiempo sólo era pensar que podían volver a atacarle otra vez.

Tan sólo se sentía seguro cuando Arthur estaba cerca, no sólo porque se tratara del mejor guerrero del reino, sino porque sabía que el príncipe cuidaría de él, pasara lo que pasara, podía confiar en Arthur para cuidar de él.

Se sentía bien en aquella cama, lo suficiente como para quedarse allí el tiempo que hiciera falta y mientras Arthur estuviera decidido a protegerle y mientras los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro se mantuvieran, entonces todo estaría bien y se dejaría cuidar.

Se había quedado transpuesto con la sensación de estar despierto y dormido al mismo tiempo. Entonces era cuando habían comenzado las voces y las visiones, sin saber si se trataba de un sueño o todo era real.

"El príncipe estará de cacería mañana, durante todo el día, la única persona que podría salvarte, que podría evitar el sufrimiento y que te ocurriera nada malo y tu estarás solo."

Bien entrada la madrugada, aunque no sabía exactamente que hora era, Merlin se despertó aterrado, gritando. Volvió a gritar cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe y se quedó completamente pálido al ver que había una figura delante de él. Sin embargo, un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que se trataba de Arthur, con la espada empuñada con fuerza, para enfrentarse a cualquiera que tratara de hacerle daño a su compañero.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Arthur miró un par de veces a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Dónde está quien?" Merlin trataba de recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de agarrar con fuerza la ropa de la cama.

"Alguien te estaba atacando, te he oído gritar y como todavía no hemos encontrado a los tipos que te asaltaron, pensé que habían vuelto."

Ver a Arthur completamente en tensión, casi fuera de si, cogiendo la espada con tanta fuerza en la mano y esperando que alguien le atacará , le dio a Merlin ganas de reír. Trató de contenerse pero un momento más tarde las carcajadas salieron de su garganta.

Llevaba demasiadas horas durmiendo mal, preocupándose por volverse loco a causa de unas voces y unas visiones que no le dejaban tranquilo. Ahora necesitaba alguna forma de relajarse. Arthur lo miró descolocado pero se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, mientras se iba quitando la ropa de gala.

"¿Se puede saber que te pasa?"

"Empiezo a pensar que estoy mal de la cabeza."

"Eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿Cuál es el motivo para que lo pienses ahora?" Arthur se tumbó en la cama y tiró Merlin para que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. El joven mago así lo hizo y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del príncipe.

Mientras escuchaba hablar a Arthur, Merlin pudo oler el vino que había bebido, ese que alguna ve la había dado a probar a escondidas en la cocina. "Mi padre me mataría si viera que estoy dando el mejor vino a un sirviente." Tras decir eso, siempre bebía un poco y antes de tragarlo todo, le daba un beso a su joven amante para que probara la bebida directamente de sus labios.

"Vamos Merlin, dime que te ocurre, creía que nos contábamos todo que a estas alturas…"

Merlin se enderezó, como si quisiera inmovilizarlo, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo del príncipe. Se miraron un momento y ambos sonrieron. Merlin se apoderó de sus labios y saboreó todo lo que el príncipe había comido aquella noche. Muchos de aquellos manjares jamás los había probado, si no era porque el propio Arthur se lo había ofrecido.

"Parece que la cena ha sido realmente deliciosa, diría que habéis comido venado, cocinado justo como a ti te gusta, justo en su punto y creo que luego has comido ese postre, como se llama, ese pastel, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero está muy bueno."

De repente, Arthur, que hasta ese momento se había quedado quieto escuchando y observando a su joven sirviente, se movió con rapidez y tumbó a Merlin de nuevo en la cama.

El muchacho se quejó, le dolía la espalda, pero no dijo nada.

"Dime que ocurre. Tu hablas tanto más que cuando estás nervioso y no te pones tan cariñoso más que cuando intentas que no me entere de algo. ¿Qué es lo que me estás ocultando?"

"Nada, ha sido solo una pesadilla."

"¿Y por eso me dices que te vas a volver loco? No me lo creo, vamos intenta una mejor."

Merlin se quedó callado, tenía que pensar rápido si quería encontrar una excusa, antes de decirle a su amante que escuchaba voces que lo atormentaban y que le decían todas las cosas horribles que le iban a ocurrir. Sin embargo, tener la mirada de Arthur clavada contra sus ojos, aquella mirad azul tan penetrante que le había enamorado al primer vistazo, hacía imposible pensar con claridad.

"¿Qué me dirías si te cuento que escucho voces que no se si son de verdad o simple fruto de mi imaginación?"

Merlin pensaba que Arthur se reiría o le diría alguna de sus gracias para quitarle hierro al asusto. Sin embargo no lo hizo, se quedó callado, mirándole allí sentado en la cama y eso preocupó todavía más a Merlin.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Los guardias han dicho que han visto gente moverse por este pasillo. Creen que se tratara de algún sirviente, hay muchos estos días por la fiesta de hoy, por eso nadie se había preocupado."

"¿Eso que quiere decir?" Merlin estaba realmente alterado.

"En primer lugar que no te preocupes." El príncipe rozó la mejilla de su compañero con el dorso de la mano y sonrió. "Voy a ocuparme de todo. Mañana estaré…"

"Te vas de cacería."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Merlin tragó saliva y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, tanto que hasta Arthur lo vio. "Lo dijeron las voces. ¿sabes? Empiezo a pensar que alguien está entrando en esta habitación cuando no estás y…" Volvió a tragar saliva. El solo hecho de pensar que alguien había estado con él en la habitación, le hacía estar todavía más aterrado.

"Vale, está decidido, mañana no voy de cacería."

Merlin conocía perfectamente la mirada que estaba viendo en el rostro de su amante, aquello no podía ser bien. "Estás obligado a ir ¿verdad?"

"Mi padre me hace ir con los invitados a la fiesta para enseñarle la paz que reina en Camelot, quiere demostrarles que puede confiar en nosotros y ya de paso entretenerlos un poco. Digamos que me manda obligado. Pero si tu…"

"Estaré bien, deja algunos guardias en la puerta de la habitación y lo te prometo que no salgo en todo el día hasta que tu vuelvas, si eso te hace estar más tranquilo."

"No me gusta esto; no soporto esto. Es una trampa lo se muy bien y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Tengo que protegerte a ti, pero también tengo que encargarme del reino." Arthur gruñó y abrazó a Merlin, asegurándose de no hace daño a su compañero. "Volveré en cuanto pueda te lo prometo y dejaré a los mejores hombres aquí, en los que más confío."

"Todo irá bien." Le dijo Merlin al oído.

Los dos se tumbaron en la cama, pero ninguno de los dos durmió apenas, tan sólo se quedaron así, abrazados hasta que el sol cubrió por completo la cama. Los dos sabían que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero parecía que las circunstancias se habían puesto en su contra.

- o -

Tal vez no era más que un sueño, tal vez no era más que una pesadilla de nuevo, pero las voces habían vuelto, seguidas de gritos en el pasillo y el chocar de espadas. Merlin entreabrió los ojos, sin estar del todo seguro si estaba despierto o no, una noche maldormido no le había ayudado mucho a recuperarse.

Por eso cuando la puerta se abrió y él se removió en la cama, los reflejos no estaban en su mejor momento, contando además con el dolor de espalda, no pudo moverse con rapidez y evitar que aquellas manos fuertes y ásperas atraparan las suyas y lo clavaran a la cama. Trató de luchar y cuando no pudo hacer nada, intentó gritar, pero no sirvió tampoco de nada, pues otra mano tapó su boca. Por fin, su vista pudo enfocar, pero la visión que encontró delante lo dejó totalmente petrificado en el sitio.

"Te dije que hoy serías mío muchacho y que tu querido príncipe no iba a poder ayudarte. Tus guardianes está muertos y creo que dispongo de unas cuantas horas para divertirme contigo."


	14. Chapter 14

La expedición había sido un completo desastre. Después de varias horas revisando los bosques y los alrededores del reino, Arthur y sus hombres no habían conseguido encontrar nada. volvió al castillo decepcionado y preocupado pues la gente que había hecho daño a Merlin todavía estaba libre.

Todo estaba tranquilo, parecía que afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada, pero algo en su interior le decía que no todo estaba bien, tenía aquellas cosquillas en el estómago que siempre aparecían antes de un combate y que le mantenían alerta hasta el final. Al bajarse del caballo miro a todos los lados, buscando que era lo que podía estar fuera de su sitio, pero todo parecía en orden.

Eso le puso nervioso, le gustaba controlarlo todo, la hora a la que salir, el número de enemigos a los que se iba a enfrentar, las posibilidades que tenía de ganar o perder, incluso si estaba casi seguro que moriría, prefería al menos, saberlo de antemano.

Pero ahora sabía que no había algo que conocía, algo que se le escapaba y encima estaba delante de él. No lo vio, por lo que decidió subir a sus aposentos y ver como se encontraba Merlin después de haber pasado todo el día solo. Sonrió al pensar que habría pasado todo el día durmiendo, acurrucado, como siempre que dormían juntos y ahora que no estaba él estaría en una esquina de la cama.

Le encantaba, no lo iba a negar, entrar en la habitación y tumbarse a su lado, abrazar su cuerpo, mucho menos trabajado que el suyo, no lo iba a negar y simplemente quedarse allí, junto a él, escuchar su respiración tranquila e imaginar lo que estaría soñando.

Sin embargo, toda su atención se centró en la realidad, cuando llegó al pasillo que iba a dar a su alcoba, los dos guardias que había apostado antes de marcharse parecían estar sentados en el suelo, pero no era así, aunque parecían estar dormidos, como si les hubieran lanzado un hechizo, Arthur enseguida se dio cuenta que no era así, sino que los dos estaban muertos, los habían atravesado con espadas y las manchas de sangre eran perfectamente visibles en sus pechos.

"No, no es posible." Dijo para si mismo, pues ya se temía lo peor.

Un momento más tarde se dio cuenta que la puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, justo como nunca estaba y menos desde que Merlin pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo recuperándose.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, tratando de no pensar en lo que podía encontrarse en el interior y empujó la puerta con cuidado no quería que, si había alguien dentro, le cogieran por sorpresa.

Todo estaba en silencio dentro, no se oía nada; hasta le causó pavor no escuchar respirar a su compañero. "Va a estar bien, Merlin va a estar bien." Dijo de nuevo para si mismo, pues el miedo se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y necesitaba tranquilizarse y controlar la situación.

Dio los primeros pasos dentro del cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco, paralizado por la visión y tuvo que obligarse a no gritar, mordiéndose en labio inferior hasta llegar a hacerse sangre. Durante un segundo se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

Se acercó tambaleante a la cama, sin quitar los ojos de Merlin, necesitaba ver que su compañero se moviera, necesitaba estar seguro que estaba realmente vivo.

"Merlin." Dijo en voz tan baja que no estaba seguro que hubiera salido realmente de su garganta. No quería tener que darse cuenta que el joven mago no le había contestado porque nunca más podría hacerlo. "Merlin, vamos dime algo, necesito saber…"

No pudo terminar la frase, pues no quería hacerlo. Llegó hasta la cama, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero y la posición, totalmente antinatural en la que se encontraba su cuerpo. estaba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, la ropa la tenía mal puesta, como si se la hubiera puesto alguien de mala manera y muy deprisa.

También tenía varios golpes en el rostro que le habían dejado varios restos de sangre reseca. Arthur se arrodilló a su lado, justo donde tenía el rostro Merlin y le acarició la mejilla, para tratar de llamar su atención.

Respiró ligeramente aliviado al notar que su rostro estaba caliente y que suspiró al notar su contacto. "Eso es vamos, despierta, tienes que despertar y decirme que es lo que te ha pasado, para que los que te hayan hecho daño, lo puedan pagar."

Merlin se removió y protestó por el dolor, pero al notar las manos de Arthur sobre su cuerpo se quedó parado. No quería abrir los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para volver a la realidad.

Entonces sintió que algo estaba mal, su ropa, su postura cruzada en la cama, el mismo dolor que antes no estaba. Algo había ocurrido, algo le había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido hasta ese momento. Le dolía el rostro, el pecho, el vientre, todo estaba dolorido.

"Merlin, ¿estás despierto?"

Aquella voz tan familiar y amada al mismo tiempo, le reconfortó y durante un segundo, hizo que el dolor desapareciera, pero la pérdida de memoria seguía estando ahí, esos minutos, incluso horas estaba empezando a amedrentarlo tanto que había empezado a temblar.

"Hey, está bien, vamos, estoy aquí contigo, nadie te va a hacer daño, te lo prometo." Arthur se sentó rápidamente en la cama y con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, acercó el cuerpo de Merlin hasta él, apoyó la cabeza del muchacho sobre sus piernas y le acarició de nuevo el rostro.

Lentamente, Merlin abrió los ojos, con temor a lo que podría encontrarse al hacerlo, pero al ver la mirada azul de Arthur y su sonrisa, aunque era algo forzada por lo asustado que estaba.

Con movimientos lentos y dolorosos, Merlin se acomodó en Arthur y este se acercó para besarle. Merlin se apartó, algo le hizo moverse, pero no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No… No lo se, pero creo que no deberías besarme. No se…" Sollozó por lo bajo y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del príncipe buscando que le reconfortara. "No recuerdo lo que me ha pasado, no se lo que ha ocurrido después de quedarme dormido."

"No pasa nada, lo averiguaremos. Pero primero será mejor limpiarte esa cara, como te vea Gaius con toda esa sangre me matará por lo mal que trató." Trató de bromear Arthur, pese a que no podía dejar de mirar el rostro sucio y lleno de moratones que no hacía más que preguntarse de donde lo había sacado.

Se acercó a la mesilla y cogió el primer pañuelo que encontró, lo recordaba como uno que le había regalado la princesa de un reino cercano, como un recuerdo de su afecto hacia el, pero a Arthur le importaba muy poco ese afecto, tan sólo quería a una persona, por mucho que tuvieran que mantenerlo en secreto, por mucho que su padre no fuera a enterarse mucho; estaba seguro que jamás dejaría de amar a Merlin como lo hacía.

El pañuelo en seguida quedó manchado de sangre, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Merlin iba apareciendo bajo la suciedad y la sangre que allí se quedaban impregnadas. Así, Arthur comenzó a ver con mayor claridad los golpes en el rostro del muchacho, los que ya no eran tan recientes, provenientes del último ataque y los que no tenían ni dos horas y estaban volviéndose cada vez de un color más amoratado.

"¿Qué tal si te tumbas un rato y tratas de descansar? Yo iré a buscar a Gaius, el nos dirá mejor, si hay algún hueso roto o cualquier cosa que nos sirva de ayuda para dar con la gente que te ha hecho esto."

Arthur se levantó de la cama y con mucho cuidado empezó a mover el dolorido cuerpo de su compañero. Al dejarlo tumbado en la cama fue a levantarse, pero el grito de terror de Merlin le hizo detenerse.

"¡No te vayas, no me dejes aquí!"

Una imagen, un flash volvió repentinamente a la mente del joven mago. Una cara, un horrible rostro que se reía y que le susurraba algo que no podía entender al oído. Le aplastaba, le hacía daño, aunque no sabía de que forma.

"¡No llames a Gaius, no quiero que venga por favor! No quiero que me vea así." Merlin cogió con fuerza la mano de Arthur para acercarlo a la cama y que no pudiera marcharse "Prométeme que no le dirás a Gaius nada de esto."

"Pero Merlin, él es médico yo no, si te han hecho daño, él tiene que mirarte, no puedo dejarte sin saber si podemos darte algo ayudarte." Merlin se acercó más a él, pero un fuerte dolor en el vientre le hizo detenerse y casi le impidió respirar. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No lo se, duele mucho."

"¿Ves? Tengo que avisarle, no puedo quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras te ocurre algo. No puedo permitir que sufras porque si." Merlin apretó su brazo con más fuerza para así no gritar.

De nuevo otro flash, el mismo hombre, le volvía a decir algo al oído, continuaba aplastándole el cuerpo, apenas le dejaba respirar; pero podía notar su respiración en el cuello bajando por su cuerpo, mientras le tomaba, de una forma que le aterraba.

"Es la hora de divertirme."

Lo escuchó tan fuerte en su cabeza, que todo su cuerpo se estremeció al recordarlo. Aquella asquerosa voz, aquella respiración, aquellas manos, ese hombre le había tocado, le había hecho algo horrible que no era capaz de recordar por más que lo intentaba y cada esfuerzo era más doloroso y sobretodo le daba ganas de llorar.

Entonces recordó unas extrañas palabras que no provenían del idioma antiguo tal y como Merlin lo conocía; pero no pudo acordarse de cuales habían sido, tan sólo las escuchó de fondo, como si estuvieran en lo más perdido de su memoria.

"¡Merlin!" De nuevo, la voz de Arthur le devolvió a la realidad. "Me has dado un buen susto, te habías quedado con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"Eso es lo que no se y precisamente eso es lo que más miedo me da, que no lo se. No se lo que me ha pasado, no se porque me duele todo el cuerpo y porque tengo esta extraña y horrible sensación de que te he traicionado de alguna forma, que ya no me volverás a ver de la misma forma."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres la única persona a la que he dicho conscientemente y sin ningún tipo de sortilegio por en medio que te quiero. ¿De verdad que me voy a sentir traicionado por lo que sea que te haya ocurrido?"

De nuevo Arthur se acercó a su compañero, tomó su rostro en su mano y se dispuso a besarle, pero algo que no pudo controlar, hizo que Merlin se volviera a retirar otra vez, aún a pensar del dolor que cada movimiento le provocaba.

"No puedo permitir que me beses."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se." Dijo desesperadamente Merlin, demasiado confuso y asustado como para pensar con lógica. "No lo se, pero si se que necesito que me perdones y no me preguntes porque, porque no lo se."

Con las lágrimas arrasándole ya los ojos, Merlin se tumbó en la cama, intentando que su compañero no lo viera llorar. Sin embargo, sintió el cuerpo de Arthur tumbarse junto a él y sus brazos arropándolo sin decir nada.

"Tu padre te estará esperando."

"Mi padre no sabe que he llegado ya. Puede esperar un poco más y lo más importante para mi ahora, es que te estés bien y descanses. Ya que no quieres ver a Gaius, al menos duerme un poco."

"Tengo miedo y no se que."

"Pues sea lo que sea no te preocupes que no se va a acercar a ti mientras yo esté aquí y no te voy a dejar."

Merlin no dijo nada más, todo su cuerpo estaba agotado, estaba hecho polvo y le dolía demasiado la mayor parte de su anatomía como para decir algo o siquiera para mantenerse despierto un poco más. Por eso simplemente, intentó relajarse entre los brazos de su joven amante y decidió que Arthur le protegería. Antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

"Gaius, se que le ocurre algo, pero no me lo quiere decir, se ha cerrado en si mismo y por más que trato de de averiguar lo que ocurrió, no quiere, tiene miedo y se que le duele."

Arthur se dejó caer en la silla y suspiró con fuerza. Tenía que hablar con alguien lo necesitaba, porque tenía que contarle a alguien que el hombre al que quería estaba pasándolo mal y el príncipe, por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la forma de ayudarle.

"Tampoco me ha dicho a mi señor. Tiene razón, le ocurre algo, está distinto y tal y como usted dice, pero no puedo conseguir que me diga nada a mi." Gaius deseaba poder decirle algo más al joven príncipe pero estaba tan preocupado por Merlin como él.

Habían pasado días, casi una semana desde que Arthur había regresado de su expedición en el bosque, todo se había convertido en un completo infierno para los amigos de Merlin y sobretodo para Arthur. Por más que intentaba saber lo que había ocurrido, quien y que exactamente le había ocurrido, el joven brujo se cerraba en banda, intentaba cambiar de tema o simplemente se callaba como si hubiera desaparecido de la habitación.

"Creo que me voy a volverme loco. Quiero ayudarle, deseo con todas mis fuerzas ayudarle, pero él… creo que me está echando de su mundo, porque lo que fuera que le ha ocurrido ha sido demasiado para él. ¿Pero qué?"

"Lo siento mucho señor, si pudiera ayudarle, haría cualquier cosa por ese chico, pero no se que más puedo hacer."

"Lo se, se que Merlin es como un hijo para ti, pero yo… le adoro, le quiero y no puedo ni tan siquiera decírselo a mi padre, no puedo decirle que los dos lo estamos pasando fatal, no puedo decirle que no quiero saber nada de política, porque mi cabeza sólo piensa en Merlin. No puedo hacer nada que delate nuestra relación o de lo contrario mi padre echará a Merlin del reino y yo no podría soportar eso."

"Tal vez un viaje le anime."

"¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo voy a llevármelo a ningún lado tal y como está?"

"¿No conoce ningún lugar que podría hacer feliz a Merlin, un lugar especial para los dos?"

Arthur sonrió sin decir nada, pues le resultaba demasiado violente hablar con Gaius d lo que acababa de pensar, del recuerdo que le acababa de venir a la mente y que incluso a él, le hacía inmensamente feliz.

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Gaius al ver al joven príncipe levantarse y sin decir nada salir de la habitación.

"Estoy bien Gaius, gracias, creo que me has dado el mejor consejo posible." Por primera vez en muchos días, Arthur sonaba realmente contento. Lo escuchó marcharse corriendo por el pasillo y el viejo médico sonrió, preguntándose si sería posible que las cosas se estuvieran arreglando por fin.

- o -

Merlin todavía dormía en sus aposentes, pese a la reticencia de Uther a que un criado durmiera en la cama de su señor, pero Arthur seguía empeñado en la recuperación completa de Merlin y por el momento el truco todavía le valía.

Entró en el cuarto y como ya había supuesto Merlin estaba en la cama, apenas se había levantado en los últimos días, decía que no tenía ganas, que le dolía todo el cuerpo, que se encontraba mal, siempre encontraba la mejor excusa para no levantarse y Arthur ya no podía soportarlo más.

Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero no le importó, fue directamente hasta la ventana y descorrió las pesadas cortinas dejando que la luz del mediodía entrar en le cuarto. Desde la cama, Merlin protestó, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

"Vamos, Merlin, tengo algo que contarte."

Arthur se acercó a la cama se sentó junto a su compañero, tan sólo podía verle la coronilla de cabello enmarañado, por lo que tuvo que apartar la ropa de la cama para poder ver el resto de su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla y este respondió como si de un gatito se tratara pues incluso ronroneó.

"Eso es, vamos despierta, creo que esto te gustará."

Aunque no quería hacerlo, Merlin abrió los ojos y su mirada cristalina se encontró con los ojos de Arthur, que le sonreía como si nada malo ocurriera. Arthur se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre muy fuerte, capaz de soportar cualquier cosa y esconder la desesperación en lugar tan oculto de su corazón, que la gente llegaba a pensar que no le ocurría nada aunque no fuera así.

Eso fue lo mismo que pensó Merlin al verle, no podía creer que después de todo lo que le había hecho, con lo mal que le había tratado por no poder decirle lo que realmente le ocurría. No sabía si había sido por miedo o tal vez por vergüenza, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle a su joven amante lo que realmente le pasaba, lo que aquellos hombres le habían hecho en ese mismo dormitorio y el motivo por el que ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para darle un beso auténtico, un beso de verdad.

Pero aún así, Arthur le sonreía, se sentaba a su lado durante horas y le contaba las novedades que había en el reino y trataba de acercarse a él lentamente, viendo el dolor en sus ojos, temiendo poder perder a su compañero, a su amante.

Porque lo cierto era que Arthur no se sentía con fuerzas de pensar que aquello que le hubiera ocurrido a Merlin, pudiera romper lo que ellos dos tenían, aquel lazo fuerte y resistente que habían creado en la más absoluta clandestinidad, parecía ahora frágil y fácil de romper.

"¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"

"Esta noche no he tenido ninguna pesadilla." Poco a poco, Merlin fue apretando su cuerpo hasta colocarse junto a Arthur. "Pero no deberías estar toda la noche despierto sólo por mi."

"No lo estoy."

Merlin hizo un gesto, lo sabía muy bien, se había despertado en más de una ocasión por la noche y todas las veces se había encontrado los ojos de Arthur contemplándolo en la oscuridad, mientras él se volvía a acurrucar, apoyado contra su pecho y se quedaba otra vez dormido.

"Vale a lo mejor me cuesta dormir últimamente, pero necesito saber que estás bien." Arthur deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haber dicho eso o poder regresar atrás en el tiempo y evitar haber empezado a hablar. Miró a su compañero, que le observaba expectante desde la cama, esperando que continuara hablando, que dijera todo lo que llevaba días guardando en su interior. "Lo siento, pero necesito saber como estás, no me dices nada, no se como te sientes y por más que te miro no puedo ver lo que me ocultas tras esa mirada triste."

"Lo siento." Dijo el joven mago con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado, tratando de no encontrarse con la mirada de Arthur porque estaba seguro que su compañero le descubriría.

"No tienes porque."

Arthur se acomodó mejor en la cama, lo suficiente para permitir que Merlin apoyara la cabeza sobre sus piernas y así poder acariciar dulcemente su cabeza, hasta verle cerrar los ojos y suspirar aliviado.

"Claro que si, tu siempre estás aquí conmigo y yo, yo no hago más que alejarte de mi. me siento falta por mi comportamiento." Se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada hacia Arthur.

El joven príncipe se acercó a él, quería besarle, echaba tanto de menos sus labios, pero de nuevo, de la misma forma que llevaba días haciendo Merlin se retiró y se lo impidió, por mucho que le doliera, no podía controlarlo, era superior a sus fuerzas. Tan sólo pensar que Arthur besara los mismos labios que habían sido usurpados por aquel hombre tan despiadado hacía que se revolviera el estómago y no lo podía permitir.

"Lo siento." Dijo en un sollozo.

Se podía imaginar a Arthur levantándose de la cama y marchándose de la habitación y dejándolo sólo, pero en lugar de eso, notó que la cama se movía y que alguien se tumbaba a su lado, le abrazaba y hacía que se acercara a él. Arthur le besó en la mejilla, pues ahí sabía que su compañero no se retiraba y se acercó a su oído para hablarle en un susurro.

"Te quiero demasiado como para perderte porque no te atrevas a besarme. Aunque no te lo creas, te necesito a mi lado, eres como una de esas sustancias adictivas de las que he oído hablar, porque no creo que pudiera vivir ya sin ti. Así que, si no puedes besarme, si lo que te ocurriera cuando estabas solo, no te permite hacerlo, está bien, no quiero presionarte, no quiero que te sientas mal por eso. Sólo quiero que te recuperes y que vuelvas a ser el mismo al que tanto quiero."

Merlin apoyó las manos sobre los brazos de Arthur y volvió a morderse el labio para evitar echarse a llorar, pero no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se hubiera puesto a temblar involuntariamente.

"¿Y si no puedo volver a ser esa persona? ¿Y si no encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para volver a ese punto?"

"Ese eres tu y aunque tardemos mucho, vamos a recuperar tu sonrisa, tu ingenio y la paciencia con la que me soportas. Y sobretodo voy a demostrarte que merece la pena volver a besarme."

Merlin se dio la vuelta por fin para poder mirarle a los ojos a Arthur y sonrió al ver la sonrisa del príncipe en su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, limpia y sin segundas intenciones, una sonrisa pura, como la que tantas noches le había enseñado mientras hacían el amor, esa misma sonrisa que le había hecho enamorarse de él.

"Echo de menos besarte…" Arthur se incorporó y volvió a acercarse a Merlin, que tumbado en la cama, lo miraba en completo silencio. "Echo de menos sentir tus labios y saber que me quieres."

"Te quiero." Arthur pasó dos dedos por los labios entreabiertos de Merlin y lo vio sonreír. "Eso es, ¿ves? Todavía sigue ahí esa sonrisa tan encantadora, ahora solo queda tirar del hilo y sacar el resto de ti y creo que se como hacerlo."

"¿Cómo?".

Las manos de Arthur comenzaron a masajear los costados de su compañero distraídamente, pues sabía que eso siempre le relajaba.

"Vamos a volver a la cascada, al lado donde empezamos todo esto." Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron de par en par, pues no podía creer que realmente le estuviera proponiendo aquello. "¿Qué pasa?"

"No se… no se si, me da miedo salir del castillo." Merlin se puso serio otra vez.

"No voy a dejarte sólo en ningún momento te lo prometo, esta vez no voy a cometer el mismo error, estaremos todo el tiempo juntos y nos quedaremos los días que sea necesario hasta que te vuelvas a encontrar a ti mismo."

¿Cómo iba a negarle nada? ¿Cómo podía Merlin decirle que no quería ir? Porque la verdad era que pese al miedo, a que no estuviera seguro que sus piernas estuvieran dispuestas a moverse, su corazón deseaba ir con él, al mismo sitio en el que habían sido felices juntos por primera vez, en el que habían hecho el amor y cuando se había convencido que Arthur le amaba realmente.

"¿Qué me dices? ¿Confías en mi?"

"Sabes que si."

Arthur quería besarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente volvió a rozar los labios de Merlin con sus dedos y se incorporó. Se quedaron mirando un momento, sus miradas enganchadas durante unos eternos segundos, tras los cuales Arthur alargó la mano y esperó la reacción de su compañero.

Merlin atrapó su mano y el príncipe tiró de el con la fuerza suficiente para hacer que el joven mago se incorporara y lo atrapó entre sus brazos otra vez.

"Vámonos ahora, se lo diré a mi padre, le diré que vamos de caza o que necesito aire fresco, me da igual, lo que sea, pero vámonos ahora."

Merlin dudó un momento, inseguro sobre si salir del castillo era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero tras perderse un momento más en la mirada celestial de Arthur, se dio cuenta que nada malo podría ocurrirle con el príncipe a su lado.


	16. Chapter 16

"¿Y si Merlin está muerto?"

Arthur no se podía creer estar diciendo realmente eso y mucho menos decírselo a Gaius. El príncipe se derrumbó en la cama de Merlin y tocó con cuidado las ropas que cada noche lo cubría y se preguntó si alguna vez, su amante volvería a dormir allí.

"Eso no lo sabe señor. El bosque rodea Camelot, es muy grande."

"Ese es precisamente el problema Gaius. Si Merlin no está muerto, puede estar en cualquier parte y puede que nunca llegue a encontrarlo." Arthur tragó saliva intentando controlarse y no llorar. "Lo peor de todo es que si Merlin muere será por mi culpa."

El médico se acercó, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que ninguna palabra sería suficiente para calmar los ánimos del joven príncipe, por eso, tan sólo se quedó allí, mirándolo. Nunca había visto Arthur tan devastado. Hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntando si el príncipe estaba realmente enamorado de Merlin, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba destrozado y la sola idea perder al muchacho, acabaría con él de convertirse en realidad.

"Supongo que tu ya conoces su… secreto." Con los ojos enrojecidos pero evitando que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, Arthur miró al médico, que como toda respuesta, asintió. "Yo lo descubrí en el bosque y por mucho que lo lamente ahora, se que no lo tomé muy bien. Merlin se asustó, creyó que… no lo se, supongo que le entró miedo y pensó que le entregaría a mi padre por saber que práctica la magia antigua y…" Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba avergonzado y su comportamiento con Merlin le hacía sentirse el hombre más detestable del mundo. "Lo perdí de vista, se perdió por el bosque y no pude encontrarlo. Después de lo que ocurrió, después de que me salvara la vida. Gaius, no puedo perderlo ahora, no después de haberme dado cuenta que le…"

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, decir en ese momento que estaba enamorado, que realmente quería a Merlin, hubiera sido como clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón. Por eso, tan sólo se quedó en silencio, intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado, para ver si de esa forma, encontraba algo que le llevara hasta Merlin.

"Debería dormir señor."

"No puedo dormir, tengo que encontrarle, cada momento que pase en el bosque, con este frío, podría ser una oportunidad menos de encontrarlo con vida."

Arthur se levantó, su mente estaba trabajando sin parar, pensando en todos los lugares en lso que podía encontrarse su amante, pero el resto de su cuerpo no le hizo caso y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama.

"Lo se señor, pero no puedo permitir que usted caiga enfermo." Al menos por favor, bébase esto, que acabo de preparar, le hará sentir bien y recuperará las fuerzas."

Gaius le ofreció al príncipe el vaso, el muchacho lo miró un momento, pero no podía hacer mucho, el médico tenía razón, apenas podía pensar con lógica pues estaba agotado después de más de un día sin parar de buscar a Merlin, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y tal vez aquel tónico, le ayudara a encontrarse mejor.

Se lo bebió de un trago y antes de darse cuenta, dejó caer el vaso al suelo, miró al médico y por un momento creyó que lo estaba viendo borroso.

"¿Gaius, que me has dado?" intentó levantarse, pero en esta ocasión las piernas si que no le respondieron, un momento más tarde, se sintió mareado y tuvo que tumbarse. "¿Gaius me has drogado?" El médico lo acomodó en la cama de Merlin y esperó a que el muchacho cerrara los ojos. "Tengo que… Merlin, tengo que…" Pero ya no fue capaz de pensar por más tiempo.

"Lo siento señor, pero no podemos perderle también a usted. Saldré a buscar a Merlin y cuando se encuentre bien, podrá hacerlo usted mismo." Arropó al muchacho, pues aunque nunca lo había dicho, también sentía como si fuera su propio hijo, igual que lo sentía con Merlin.

Arthur pronto comenzó a soñar, pues su mente no hacía más que trabajar, intentando dar con el paradero de Merlin. Se preguntó como había llegado a ese punto, como después de todo lo que habían pasado, como se podía haber portado así con él y sobretodo como había permitido que por su culpa, el hombre al que quería, estuviera tan cerca de morir.

Sonrió al verlos a los dos en sus aposentos, por a Merlin durmiendo en su cama, acurrucado entre las sábanas, reposando después de los terribles días que habían pasado. Arthur se acercó sigilosamente, sus años como soldado, le habían enseñado a moverse sin ser visto ni oído.

Merlin se removió en la cama, pero justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos, algo cayó sobre ellos, dejando todo lo que tenía a su alrededor en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"¿Arthur? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Shhh, tranquilo, todo está bien. Digamos que quiero darte una sorpresa." Le dijo Arthur al oído, mientras le hacía incorporarse en la cama y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Lo rodeó lentamente con sus brazos y le quitó la camisa con la que había dormido, para ponerle, un momento más tarde, una de las suyas; después de lo cual le cambió también de pantalón. "Mucho mejor." Dijo tras mirar como había quedado.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo?" A Merlin no le hacía excesiva gracia eso de estar a merced de otra persona, pero siendo que se trataba de Arthru, sabía que podía confiar en su amante.

"Ya te lo he dicho tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada para ti."

"Tu no preparas sorpresas, te gusta tener fiestas sorpresas, siempre y cuando haya mucho alcohol, mujeres y a ser posible no dormir en varios días." Un beso en la boca, que apenas rozó sus labios le hizo dejar de hablar.

Sintió la mano de Arthur tomando la suya y tirando de él. El príncipe estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que el joven mago tan sólo se dejó llevar, disfrutando del pequeño detalle romántico que estaba teniendo con él. No escuchó nada por los pasillos, como si el castillo se hubiera quedado completamente desierto.

"¿Estamos solos? Parece que todo el mundo se hubiera marchado."

"Mi padre está cacería y se supone que yo estoy al mando de todo. Se ha llevado a sus mejores hombres y ya sabes como es, quiere un festín, para lo que necesita mucha gente. No te preocues que nadie se va a preguntar a donde te llevo con los ojos vendados."

Merlin creyó escuchar la risa de Arthur, una risilla bastante infantil y pícara que no recordaba haber escuchado muchas veces con anterioridad. Notó su mano rodeando su cintura y guiándolo por todos los pasillos, hasta que sol de la mañana empezó a calentar su piel, por fin habían salido del castillo.

Entonces escuchó un caballo y por un momento, el contacto de Arthur había desaparecido. Esperó, pensando si era el momento de quitarse la tela de los ojos, pero pronto volvió a sentir la mano de Arthur junto a él.

"Ni se te ocurra estropearme la sonrisa, no te puedas quitar el pañuelo hasta que yo te lo diga. Tu sólo dame la mano, el resto lo hago yo." Definitivamente aquel empezada a ser un juego muy interesante para Merlin, después de los malos días que había pasado, necesitaba algo que le distrajera de sus preocupaciones.

Tal y como el príncipe le dijo alargó la mano y un momento más tarde, Arthur lo subió a su caballo, lo sentó delante de él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos para coger las riendas del animal.

"Esto te va a gustar te lo prometo." Si entonces hubiera sabido a donde le llevaba aquella pequeña excursión, seguramente, Arthur nunca la hubiera llevado a cabo en un primer momento.

Hablaron tranquilamente durante el camino, que Merlin calculó que debió costar unos quince minutos. Escuchó que las patas del animal aplastaban hojas, por lo que debían estar internándose en el bosque. De vez en cuando sentía los labios de Arthur sobre su cuello, que de la forma más inocente que pudiera imaginar, le besaba hasta conseguir hacerle suspirar.

"Casi hemos llegado."

De repente, Arthur detuvo al animal y se bajó del caballo; un momento después le dijo a Merlin que bajara también, pero lo cogió antes de que llegara al suelo, para evitar que cayera. Entonces lo escuchó, el ruido de agua al caer con cierta fuerza y también reconocido el olor, un aroma que hacía días que no sentía, un aroma que jamás podría olvidar y que le devolvió a aquella mañana, tras la cascada, en la que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

"Ya puedes destaparte los ojos."

Merlin lo hizo con rapidez y tal y como había pensado, ante él apareció la misma cascada que tenía cada día en sus pensamientos y que siempre le hacía sentir muy feliz. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y miró al príncipe con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pues por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba las palabras justas, para decir como se sentía.

"Supuse que volver aquí te ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Se que han sido unos días difíciles para ti, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre voy a estar aquí por ti y esperaré el tiempo que necesites para que volvamos a ser los mismos el uno con el otro."

"Arthur…"

Merlin alargó la mano hacia Arthur lentamente, temeroso de tocarle de nuevo, como si algo hubiera cambiado en el príncipe, pero este tan sólo se quedó ahí, mirándole, dejando que el joven mago se tomara su tiempo. Por fin, la mano de Merlin acarició el rostro de Arthur y el príncipe sonrió.

"Arthur, gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi, creo que me he portado del todo bien contigo y que te he dejado de lado estos días."

"No digas eso, además, siempre podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido."

Arthur se acercó a Merlin y puso sus manos sobre las caderas del mago, esperando a ver como reaccionaba, Merlin no dijo nada, echaba de menos ese contacto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras escuchó los pasos de Arthur sobre las hojas secas y un momento más tarde, sintió que deslizaba sus labios sobre los suyos, hasta completar un beso.

"Podríamos decir que este es nuestro lugar secreto, nadie sabe lo que ocurrió aquí más que nosotros dos, así que, te propongo una cosa. Cuando te encuentres mal, cuando me necesites y no puedas decirme nada, ven aquí y yo acudiré. Nadie nos molestará aquí."

Merlin asintió, mientras sus pies, lentamente, se dirigían hacia el agua. "¿recuerdas como empezó todo verdad?" Arthur le siguió, mientras se quitaba la camisa, de la misma forma que lo hacía Merlin. "Pues creo que después de lo mucho que te has preocupado por mi, debería agradecértelo de alguna forma." Los dos muchacho sonrieron, pues ambos sabían que iba a ser una mañana muy larga.

El sueño de Arthur siguió adelante, recordó haber estado en la misma cueva con Merlin, haciendo de nuevo el amor, disfrutando de su amante, que parecía recuperado o que al menos había recuperado parte de su forma de ser. Volvió a sentir sus caricias, sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo como un torrente de agua, el cuerpo del mago sobre el suyo, sudoroso y apasionado, mientras tras un rato de juegos, le pidió que volviera a penetrarle.

Tras hacer el amor, se quedaron allí adormilados, igual que la primera vez, abrazados el uno con el otro, Merlin con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del príncipe y este mirándolo feliz de ver que las cosas podían volver a arreglarse.

Las horas pasaron, nada importaba, tan sólo ellos y la cascada que los protegía de las miradas impertinentes. Sin embargo, unas voces llamaron su atención, unas voces que ambos conocían bien.

"¿Cómo vaís a matar al príncipe?"

Uno de los hombre se echó a reír. "Por lo que se hasta ahora, hemos mancillado a su amante, y el príncipe querrá venganza. Pero primero quiero jugar con él, quiero comprobar si lo que se dice de él es cierto." Merlin se abrazó con fuerza a Arthur y a punto estuvo de gritar, pero el príncipe lo sostuvo y le tapó la boca con la mano. Se podía hacer una idea sobre como se encontraba su amante, pero no podía permitir que lo encontraran. "Primero fue el muchacho, fue divertido ver su cara de pánico y escucharle sollozar, todavía recuerdo como nos podía que paráramos." Merlin se removió, no podía seguir escuchando aquello, por lo que Arthur tuvo que sujetarlo con más fuerza todavía. Si lo tuviera aquí…"

Un fuerte sollozo salió de la cascada y llamó la atención de los hombres.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Id a mirarlo."

Los dos muchacho se miraron y Merlin supo por el simple gesto de su compañero lo que Arthur pensaba hacer.

"No salgas, te matarán." Le susurró.

"Ya lo has oído, primero quieren jugar, eso te puede dar tiempo para ir en busca de ayuda." Merlin lo retuvo con fuerza, no podía permitir que se arriesgara por él. "Lo siento, pero sabes que lo voy a hacer, tu quédate aquí, hasta que estés fuera de peligro."

"Arthur, por favor."

El príncipe le besó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Arthur salió a través de la cortina de agua, dejándolo allí sólo en la oscuridad de la cueva, protegido por el ruido del agua.


	17. Chapter 17

Merlin escuchó el silencio que le rodeaba, tan sólo roto por el sonido de la cascada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber lo que había ocurrido, donde estaba Arthur y si le habían hecho algo. _"No debería haberlo hecho, no debería haberme dejado aquí, le van a matar y pretende que no me importe, que me quede aquí. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarle solo."_

No podía dejar de repetirse eso mientras el corazón le latía más rápido de lo que podía soportar, hasta sentir que podría salírsele del pecho. Se movió a lo largo de la pared, intentando que nadie al otro lado lo viera.

"_Se que quiere protegerme, me quiere y no soportaría que me ocurriera nada malo, pero no puedo decirle allí, sabe que para eso tendría que estar fuera de combate." _Merlin no podía quedarse allí mirando sin más, esperando que el príncipe regresara sano y salvo. _"Tengo que ayudarle, tengo que hacerlo y Arthur lo sabe, lo comprenderá perfectamente."_

Respiró profundamente y dio un paso adelante, se preguntó cuando se darían cuenta al otro lado de cascada, cuando lo atraparían y cuando su vida estaría en peligro, pero sobretodo se preguntó si hacer eso ayudaría a su joven amante.

"Vamos príncipe Arthur, sabemos que no estás solos, que nunca vas a ninguna parte sin tu querido sirviente." Merlin se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello; reconocía aquella voz, había tenido pesadillas con ella y deseaba con tudas sus fuerzas no volver a escucharla nunca. "¿Cómo se llamaba?" Dijo de nuevo la voz, entre las risas de sus compañeros. "Ah si ya me acuerdo, Merlin, fue un verdadero placer saber que es lo que tanto te gusta de él."

"Maldito…"

Un gruñido proveniente de Arthur hizo estremecerse a Merlin, pues suponía sin ningún problema lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera. Arthur volvió a protestar y escuchó un golpe seco, como si el príncipe hubiera caído al suelo.

"Vigila tu lenguaje muchacho." Los demás hombres volvieron a reír con fuerza al ver al príncipe intentando levantarse otra vez del suelo. "Además, tu amiguito no se lo pasó tan mal cuando le hicimos una visita, seguro que no se ha podido olvidar de nosotros, ¿eh majestad?"

"Deja de hablar así de Merlin; no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo." El hombre, el mismo que había tratado de matarlos a los dos tantas veces, sacó su espada y la mostró directamente al príncipe. La sostuvo frente a su pecho y comenzó a girarla sin apartar la mirada de Arthur. "¿Vas a matarme? No me da miedo, no me importa, porque al menos sabré que Merlin está a salvo. Tal vez si yo muero, él deje el reino y estará a salvo de gente como vosotros."

Pese a estar muerto de miedo, Arthur sonrió. De alguna manera siempre había pensado en ello, siempre había creído que cada vez que Merlin iba con él a alguna batalla, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, cuando podía quedarse en el palacio protegido.

"No estaría tan seguro."

Merlin salió de la cascada, no iba a quedarse allí eternamente allí mientras Arthur ganaba tiempo para encontrar una forma de salir de allí con vida. tenía que ayudarle, aunque con eso pusiera en peligro su secreto, aunque eso significara poner en peligro su gran secreto o su propia vida.

Creyó que no le habían visto, que estaban demasiado ocupados con Arthur, aunque no le gustara, aunque le doliera verlo sufrir, creyó que así podría ayudarle. Pero nada más salir desde la cascada, encontró un hombre junto a él, pero no pudo ver a Arthur. intentó correr, pero el hombre fue mucho más rápido y lo sujetó con fuerza, rodeó su cuello con el brazo y tiró del joven brujo hasta casi tirarlo al suelo.

"¿Ibas a algún sitio?" Le dijo al oído aquel hombre. Merlin estuvo a punto de vomitar a causa de su fétido aliento y que tan bien reconocía. "¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad? Nos lo pasamos bien aquella noche, seguro que estás deseando repetirlo."

"Suéltame." Protestó Merlin, pero por mucho que intentó soltarse, le fue imposible.

El hombre le empujó hacia el agua y se quedó ahí, en la esquina, esperando a que su jefe le diera la indicación sobre lo que debía hacer con el muchacho. Merlin estaba asustado, no podía ver a Arthur por ningún lado y eso le hizo pensar en lo peor.

Sin embargo, un momento más tarde vio unas sombras tras los árboles y el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar que los mismos hombres que habían intentado matar a Arthur en el bosque y que más tarde habían penetrado en Camelot, estaban allí, encabezados por el peor hombre que Merlin hubiera visto en su vida, un hombre si escrúpulo alguno y que había puesto en su mente el peor recuerdo, la peor pesadilla que todavía no había podido dejar de ver todas las noches.

Tras él, tres hombres más, llevaban a Arthur y sin que Merlin pudiera decir nada, pues el hombre que lo retenía, mucho más grande y fuerte que él, le tapaba la boca para impedirle gritar o decir una sola palabra, tuvo que ver como amarraban a Arthur en un árbol, le colgaban como si de un trofeo se tratara; mientras reían y se mofaban de él, golpeándole en el vientre y las piernas.

"¿te gusta lo que ves? Seguro que disfrutas mucho viendo como nos divertimos con tu príncipe, ya verás como al final también tu quieres probarlo un poco." Le dijo el hombre a Merlin. "Por cierto, creo que después de todo este tiempo no nos hemos presentado y ya que somos tan íntimos amigos," El hombre deslizó la mano por el vientre de Merlin, mientras el muchacho protestaba e intentaba zafarse de aquel tipo, que no le iba a soltar. "Mi nombre es Warren y mi jefe el hombre que se va a entretener un rato con el joven Arthur, se llama Zacharias y te aseguro que esta vez no os vamos a dejar tranquilos tan fácilmente. Y por cierto no intentes usar ninguno de tus truquitos o será peor para ti y para tu querido príncipe."

Merlin no podía quitar la vista de Arthur, aunque el otro muchacho no le había visto a él. Merlin lo prefería, Arthur ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal como para encima saber que su compañero se había metido en problemas por si sólo.

Zacharias hizo un gesto a sus tres secuaces, que un momento más tarde sujetaron con fuerza a Arthur. el príncipe forcejeó no se iba a dejar apresar tan fácilmente. Pero no pudo hacer nada, peleó con ellos y consiguió quitarse a uno de encima, pero los otros dos, cogieron una cuerda, ataron sus muñecas y le amarraron contra un árbol. Notaba los brazos excesivamente tirantes y apenas podía tocar el suelo con los pies desde la altura que lo habían sujetado.

"Sabes que Arthur, crees que puedes proteger a tu pequeño amante, pero lo cierto es que él iría por ti al final del mundo, al infierno mismo su fuera necesario; simplemente por estar contigo."

Zacharias cogió el rostro de Arthur con una mano y le obligó a mirar hacia el otro lado de la cascada. El príncipe sabía que allí estaba Merlin y hasta hacía unos pocos segundos estaba seguro que su compañero estaba seguro allí. Ahora, antes siquiera de ver nada, ya sabía que algo iba mal.

"Con que querías ocultar a tu amigo. Eso no está nada bien, ahora todos somos amigos." Zacharias hizo un gesto hacia Warren y asintió. "Vas a ver lo que hacemos con los amigos que se portan mal."

"No se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a Merlin."

"¿O si no que vas a hacer?" Zacharías se echó a reír y mientras todavía mantenía cogida con fuerza la barbilla de Arthur, miró de nuevo a su secuaz y le dijo en un fuerte grito: "Enséñales lo que hacemos con los muchachos que se portan mal."

Warren empujó de nuevo a Merlin y aunque el muchacho había intentado clavar los pies en el suelo, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que no pudo evitar que un momento más tarde, la tierra desapareciera debajo de sus pies y cayera al agua.

"¡No!" Gritó Arthur y forzó las cuerdas que lo sujetaban al árbol, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño y apretar más las cuerdas. Clavó los ojos en el agua, esperando, deseando que Merlin apareciera.

Arthur sabía que su compañero sabía nadar perfectamente, habían disfrutado de unos días tranquilos en aquel mismo lugar, que nunca volviera a significar lo mismo para ellos. aún así tenía miedo, un miedo irracional a que se hubiera golpeado con algo, a que le hubiera ocurrido algo bajo el agua. Aunque lo peor estaba todavía por llegar.

"¿Qué ocurre Arthur?" Zacharias miró a Arthur esperando una respuesta que el joven príncipe no dio, tan sólo miraba al agua, en la que un momento más tarde apareció Merlin. "¿Lo ves? Tu novio está vivo, pero eso se puede cambiar. vamos a jugar a algo."

"Eres un maldito enfermo y te juro que cuando esté libre…"

"Cuidado con lo que dices, porque eso es parte del juego. Mira es muy simple, tu eres el que vas a matar o a mantener con vida durante más o menos tiempo a tu amigo. quiero saber como cuanto le quieres, tal vez no sea más que un capricho y el pobre muchacho debería saberlo."

"¿De que demonios estás hablando?" Arthur volvió a forzar las cuerdas y de nuevo el dolor le hizo detenerse. "Déjale en paz."

"Como he dicho," Continuó hablando Zacharias sin prestar atención al príncipe. "Voy a comprobar como de grande es el supuesto amor que sientes por él." De nuevo, con un gesto, hizo que uno de sus hombres se acercara y puso en su mano la su lider la fusta de uno de sus caballos. "Cada palabra que digas ahora que mi amigo hunda a tu novio."

Arthur miró aterrado a Merlin que seguía flotando en el agua sin escuchar nada de lo que ocurría al otro lado; pero al ver el miedo en la mirada de su compañero, comprendió que algo iba realmente mal. Quiso gritar, quiso nadar hasta allí y protegerle, como siempre había hecho, pero antes de poder moverse, Warren, que seguía a su lado, se agachó y le cogió con fuerza del pelo.

"No voy a decir que sienta mucho esto, porque me divierten los juegos de Zacharías. Pero supongo que queda bien decir esto, lo siento por ti amigo, para ti no va a ser nada divertido."

"¿De que estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?"

El grito de Arthur le hizo olvidar todo lo demás y se volvió hacia su amante. Zacharias acababa de golpearle en las piernas y seguidamente lo hizo en el vientre. Todos sus secuaces rieron al contemplar aquella escena.

"¡No! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Dejadle desgraciados."

Arthur no apartó la mirada de Merlin en ningún momento, pues observarle, saber que estaba allí y que gracias a él, por lo menos, todavía seguía con vida, era suficiente para mantenerlo con fuerzas. Los golpes continuaban cayendo, pero no iba a pronunciar una sola palabra, no iba a decir nada, por el bien de Merlin, le salvaría la vida, conseguiría sacarlo de allí, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento. Un golpe tras otro, le iban debilitando, pero sus labios permanecían cerrados, pues había decidido que no iba a volver a gritar o protestar, aquellos tipos no iban a escuchar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"Creo que esto va a ser divertido." Dijo Zacharias al asestar el siguiente golpe en el cuello de Arthur, con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho no pudo evitar toser con desesperación al notar que dejaba de respirar. "¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a rogarnos que paremos?" La risa de Zacharias y sus hombres le estaban revolviendo el estómago, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. "Veo que has comprendido bien las reglas, si tu dices algo mi amigo ahoga un poco a tu compañero. si me pides que pare, lo hago, pero tu amigo muere. Me parece justo, ¿Qué me dices?"

Zacharias cogió el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos, que durante un momento había cerrado los ojos, para intentar mantenerse consciente el mayor tiempo posible y que eso no pusiera en peligro la vida de Merlin.

"Diles que le dejen paz." Protestó Merlin, tratando de moverse y quitarse de encima aquel tipo. "Me queríais a mi, yo fue el que os estropeo el asesinato de Arthur, dejadlo a él."

"Pero es diverto. ¿No te parece divertido?"

"¿Sabes una cosa joven príncipe?" Le dijo Zacharias a Arthur al oído. "Una vez que hayamos terminado contigo, cuando te matemos, tu chico seguirá siendo nuestro y si no quieres verle morir ahogado, entonces será nuestra mascota, durante mucho tiempo." Alargó intencionadamente sus últimas palabras, para conseguir el efecto deseado en el oído del príncipe. "Nuestra mascota…"

"Te mataré."

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Zacharias sonó risueño. "¿Habéis oído? El príncipe ha hablado, eso significa que tenemos que castigarle.

"¡No! Espera, no lo hagas."

"Y otra vez vuelve a hablar. Eso es un doble castigo."

Zacharias hizo un gesto a Warren indicándole que podía actuar. El hombre no tardó ni un segundo en hacerlo, mientras su jefe obligaba a Arthur a ver la escena. Warren empujó la cabeza de Merlin al interior del agua y la apretó allí con fuerza, Merlin protestó, movió los brazos intentando salir, pues notaba que el agua estaba entrando en sus pulmones. Dejó de respirar, pero sabía claramente que no tardaría mucho en ahogarse si no hacía algo.

Podía usar sus poderes, podía usar la magia para deshacerse de su opresor, pero eso significaba descubrirse ante Arthur y probablemente que al final lo matara o desterrara por ser brujo. ¿Pero que pasaría si no lo hacía? ¿Y si lo quería de verdad y aceptaba su auténtica naturaleza?

Tal vez debía arriesgarse, pues al fin y al cabo, no le quedaban muchas opciones ahora que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

"¡Merlin no!"

"De nuevo hablas. Parece que no quieres tanto como dices a tu pequeño novio. No se, creo que prefieres verlo ahogado y muerto, antes que dejarlo en mis manos. muy bien es tu elección, si el muere dejamos ir y parece que es lo que más te gusta. Es tu elección."

Merlin cerró los ojos bajo el agua, sintiendo la presión en su cabeza. Tenía que dejarse llevar, no quedaba nada más o moría ahogado y dejaba a Arthur sufriendo por siempre, sintiéndose culpable por lo que había provocado o usaba su magia y en el peor de los casos se marchaba para siempre del lado del hombre al que más quería para que no lo matara por ser brujo. No había opción posible, Arthur tenía que ser feliz, de una manera o de otra y con Merlin muerto nunca lo lograría.

Por ello, se concentró en sus poderes y sintió que la energía empezaba a llenar y recorrer su cuerpo. no sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando Arthur viera de lo que era capaz, pero para ese momento, al menos, sería libre de matarlo él mismo.


	18. Chapter 18

Apenas podía respirar ya, sabía que tan sólo le quedaban unos segundos más para poder aguantar y que de ser así, jamás volvería a ver a Arthur. El agua había comenzado a penetrar en su interior y estaba seguro que podía escuchar la voz de su compañero gritando; aunque tal vez no se tratara más que de un juego de su mente. Miró a su alrededor. No había más que agua y sobre él, la mano que no dejaba de hundirle. No iba a dejarle hasta que estuviera muerto. No tenía más que una oportunidad, horrible, si contaba con que la reacción de Arthur, pero tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir.

No tuvo que concentrarse demasiado, pues el miedo y la desesperación, hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que estaba a punto tomar un camino sin retorno y que probablemente estaba a punto de perder su relación con Arthur. ¿Podría acaso entenderlo? ¿Podría aceptar, después de todo aquel tiempo, que le había estado ocultando su verdadera naturaleza de brujo?

Pensar en ello era demasiado doloroso y sin duda, en ese momento no conseguía más que perder tiempo. Así que dejó que su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo, que la energía le inundara y que por fin fluyera fuera él. Lo que pasara después, si salía vivo, ya lo pensaría.

Desde la orilla Arthur no dejaba de gritar a pesar de los golpes. No podía permitir que Merlin muriera sin que él pudiera hacer nada por salvarle. Siempre lo había hecho o al menos siempre lo había intentando; durante meses había deseado estar ahí por él, protegerle y ahora porque no decirle, amarle también. No podía ver aquello y quedarse parado, no podía permitir que aquellos hombres, que en realidad lo querían muerto a él, jugaran con su compañero por el simple hecho de hacerle daño.

"¡Déjale en paz! Si me quieres muerto a mi, no tienes más que clavarme tu maldita espada en el corazón."

Arthur miró con dureza aquel hombre, de alguna manera pensaba que todavía podría intimidarle si le mantenía aquella mirada, la misma que todos sus enemigos veían en el campo de batalla, el último gesto que habían visto muchos de ellos antes de morir.

"Entonces ¿Dónde estaría la diversión? Si te vieras la cara ahora muchacho. Tu querido amante está a punto de morir y tu vas a tener que soportar ese recuerdo el resto de tu vida. ¿No te parece emotivo? Podrás tenerlo siempre en tu mente, como el joven sirviente con el que te acostabas. En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor, nunca lo tendrás que ver envejecer y morir."

Arthur se retorció, intentó liberarse de las ataduras mientras los golpes seguían cayendo sobre él, en todas las partes de su cuerpo y con la misma y horrible intensidad. Se trataba de un hombre y fuerte y podía soportar casi cualquier cosa, pero aquello era demasiado. No sólo el dolor físico, que ya era bastante horrible y que le estaba destrozando. No, lo peor, era ver a Merlin, ver el agua bajo la que estaba él, moverse mientras el muchacho trataba de salir a la superficie y respirar por fin.

"¿NO le dejes morir?"

"¿Acabo de oír al príncipe Arthur Pendragon pedir clemencia? Que pena que tu padre no pueda verte ahora." El hombre sonrió con maldad, aquello le encantaba, aunque sabía que terminaría pronto. El cuanto Merlin muriera, Arthur dejaría de luchar y entonces tan sólo le quedaría matar al príncipe. Al menos habría sido muy divertido.

Pero de repente algo ocurrió, algo que no se esperaba y que por nada del mundo hubiera sabido explicar. Vio la luz, vio la terrible corriente de energía corriendo por todos lados, por la laguna, por la cascada y a través de sus hombres. El poder fue tremendamente intenso, terrible incluso, tanto que los derribó a todos.

Arthur protestó al sentir la descarga, pero no pudo protegerse, pues las cuerdas que lo tenían sujeto no se lo permitían. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que aquella luz le cegaría y un momento más tarde escuchó gritar a los hombres. Dos salieron corriendo y los demás cayeron al suelo.

Inesperadamente, las cuerdas fueron cortadas, y cayó al suelo de golpe. Se quejó de nuevo dolorido, tanto por los golpes recibidos durante los últimos minutos, como por la caía que no había podido evitar. Se quedó un momento en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y los ojos todavía cerrados; como si le diera miedo ver lo que había ocurrido, como si todavía le pudiera suceder algo a él.

Se frotó las muñecas doloridas con fuerza y se fijó en la cuerda, que parecía haber sido quemada con fuego. Se preguntó si habría sido la misma energía que lo había inundado todo hacía unos segundos. Levantó la cabeza, tal vez alguno de sus secuestradores, decidiera atacarle de nuevo, pero al mirarlos, ninguno de los que quedaban por allí se movía, ni siquiera el que hasta hacía pocos segundos había intentando matar a Merlin.

Sabía que estaban muertos, había visto demasiados cadáveres en su vida, como para saber eso. Desconocía el motivo de su muerte, pero todos ellos estaban muertos, todos menos él. Entonces miró al lago y vio un bulto flotando en el agua, un bulto inmóvil, que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

Se levantó rápidamente, más incluso de lo que su agotado y dolorido cuerpo estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero le daba igual, no le importaba mientras sus ojos estuvieran clavados en el cuerpo del agua.

"¡Merlin!"

Se lanzó al agua, que ahora se daba cuenta que estaba realmente fría. Nadó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de su compañero y lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras con la otra trataba de llegar a la orilla. Merlin no se movió, su cuerpo no hizo ningún gesto de notar su presencia.

"Vamos Merlin, no puedes hacerme esto ahora porque no voy a dejar que te mueras."

Lo arrastró todo lo rápido que pudo y subió a tierra tras subir su cuerpo. Lo dejó tumbado y lo miró a los ojos. No respiraba, estaba pálido y sus ropas empapadas, le daban todavía una aspecto mucho peor. Masajeó con fuerza su cuerpo, tratando de ayudarle a entrar en calor; pero no pasó nada.

"¡Merlin!" Agitó el cuerpo del brujo con desesperación, pero este tan sólo se movía por la inercia de los movimientos de Arthur. "¡Merlin vamos despierta por favor!" Le golpeó en el pecho, tenía que conseguirlo, tenía que hacer que volviera a respirar costara lo que costara, por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Le golpeó repetidas veces, al final con más fuerza de la que tenía todo su cuerpo. En cuanto Merlin despertara, tendría el pecho muy dolorido, pero al menos estaría vivo, eso era todo lo que le importaba a Arthur. Un golpe, otro golpe, nunca había resucitado a nadie, pero esta vez no iba a perderlo, no lo iba a permitir. Otro golpe y otro más.

"No te mueras, no me dejes." Dijo ahora con más desesperación de la que había usado en toda su vida.

Probó una vez más, el último intento, no podía darse por vencido, pues entonces estaría diciendo que Merlin se había ido para siempre. Por eso, dio un nuevo golpe sobre su pecho. Recordaba como se lo había enseñado Gaius hacía un tiempo, un golpe seco, directo sobre el corazón.

Esperó, contuvo la respiración y continuó esperando, apenas habían pasado un par de segundos, pero la espera se estaba haciendo interminable. No creía en los milagros, por mucho que se había visto obligado a aceptar aquellas historias que le habían contado tantas veces, nunca había creído que fueran reales; siempre había pensado que se trataba de leyendas para dar fe y esperanza a la gente; justo lo que ahora él mismo más necesitaba.

Acarició el cabello de Merlin y sonrió, parecía tan tranquilo, como si en realidad tan sólo estuviera durmiendo. Lo había visto tantas veces así, lo había observado durante horas por la noche, mientras dormía a su lado, abrazado a él, soñando; siempre se había preguntado que pasaba por la cabeza de su joven amante cuando dormía. Pero no se había atrevido jamás a preguntarlo; tan sólo lo miraba, lo contemplaban el oscuridad de la noche y sonreía, al saber que le quería.

Ahora le parecía lo mismo, un dulce sueño, unas horas de descanso y no la terrible realidad que sin embargo, tenía que empezar a creer de un modo u otro.

"¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? ¿Vas a dejarme ahora con todo lo que tengo que hacer? Tarde o temprano, el reino será cosa mía y se que no puedo hacer nada si no estás a mi lado. Merlin te necesito por favor." No pudo seguir hablando, pues los sollozos, en seguida se convirtieron auténticas lágrimas.

Sabiendo que no serviría de nada a esas alturas, porque entre sus brazos ya no tenía más que el cadáver sin vida de su amante, Arthur dio un nuevo golpe a su cuerpo, sobre su pecho, haciendo que todo él se agitara, como si de repente hubiera cobrado vida de nuevo.

Lo tenía que aceptar, no quedaba más remedio, por mucho que lo había intentado, Merlin se había ido, le había fallado y le había dejado morir.

De repente y sobresaltando a Arthur, Merlin exhaló un fuerte suspiró y arqueó el cuerpo con violencia, llevado por un espasmo. Comenzó a toser, sin ser capaz de respirar todavía con normalidad y notó unas manos que le abrazaban con fuerza.

Le había costado más de lo que esperaba recuperarse, pero la energía usada para lanzar aquel echizo en el que pudiera deshacerse de aquellos hombres sin hacer daño a Arthur, había sido excesiva para lo agotado que estaba. Se mantuvo quieto, mirando el cielo azul y los árboles que aparecían sobre él.

El agua había desaparecido y el frío comenzaba a marcharse, aunque sentía todo el cuerpo tiritando, pues aquella sensación de angustia no le dejaba calmarse. Había creído que moriría y de alguna forma sabía que lo había estado, pues estaba completamente agotado.

"¿Merlin?"

Giró la cabeza, aunque el más leve movimiento le costó una verdadera eternidad. Allí lo vio, junto a él, sonriendo, aunque el gesto de su compañero no podía ocultar el miedo que todavía se dibujaba en sus ojos.

"Dios Merlin, creía que… creía que te había perdido."

"Lo siento."

"No tienes porque. Estás vivo, eso es todo lo que me importa ahora."

Sin poder evitarlo y teniendo que dejar de lado su faceta de tipo de duro que siempre trataba de mostrar, rodeó el cuerpo de su joven compañero con ambos brazos y le besó en la frente, aunque lo que en realidad deseaba era besar sus labios tibios y pálidos.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Estaba en el agua y ahora estoy aquí." No mentía, tenía la mente borrosa y por más que trataba de recordar, tan sólo sabía que había hecho algo desesperado, aunque no era capaz de recordar el que.

"¿No lo has visto? Había una luz que salía del agua y luego… Un momento, la luz salía del agua. Era magia, si se trataba de algún tipo de hechizo. ¿Merlin has sido tu? ¿Sabes controlar la magia?"

El contacto de los brazos de Arthur con él, se hizo menos intenso. Merlin miró al príncipe, ¿Qué podía decirle? Si era sincero, Arthur jamás le perdonaría por no habérselo dicho, si no decidía matarle por descubrir que era brujo, pero si trataba de buscar alguna excusa… no había nada que pudiera tener sentido y además, estaba demasiado cansado como par intentar hacerlo.

"Lo siento, pero no sabía que hacer."

"¡Eres brujo!"

"Arthur." Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el príncipe se separó de él y lo miró con miedo, nunca había visto aquella imagen de sus ojos, al menos, no cuando le miraba a él.

"¡Eres un brujo! Después de todo lo que esa maldita gente nos ha hecho en Camelot, ahora resulta que eres brujo." Sin ser consciente de ello, la mano de Arthur fue hasta su espada. "Debería matarte por eso, aunque si no lo hago, lo hará mi padre."

¿De verdad esa iba a ser su reacción? ¿Justo la que Merlin más había temido durante todos aquellos meses? Ahora parecía que guardar aquel terrible secreto, había sido lo mejor, pero ya era tarde para volver atrás.

"Arthur por favor, tienes que comprenderlo."

"No tengo nada que entender, más bien eres tu el que tiene que entenderlo; no quiero volver a verte por Camelot, si vuelves ordenaré que te maten, porque estoy seguro que alguna de las cosas que han pasado últimamente en el reino han sido culpa tuya. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? Me has engatusado todo este tiempo, para poder seguir con tu maldita brujería. Por dios Merlin, yo te quería."

"Lo se y yo también te quiero." El joven sirviente se arrodilló, con las escasas fuerzas con las que contaba y trató de tomar la mano del príncipe, sin conseguirlo, pues él la retiró antes.

"Deja de decir eso, ahora ya da igual. ¿Sabes todo lo que he arriesgado con mi padre la estar contigo? Lo hubiera tirado por todo por tierra por ti y resulta que me has usado."

"¡No!"

"Cállate maldita sea, porque estoy deseando hacerte pagar por lo que siento ahora. Si mi padre se hubiera enterado de todo esto." Arthur se puso en pie, con verdadero odio en su mirada. "Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero volver a verte, de lo contrario, seré yo mismo el que te mate."

Se dio la vuelta, sin mirar a Merlin, le oyó decir algo, pero no le escuchó, no deseaba escucharle, no después de lo que acababa de descubrir. Poco importaba ahora escucharlo llorar, por mucho que le doliera, porque le había traicionado, lo había arriesgado todo por él y Merlin, simplemente le había traicionado.


	19. Chapter 19

No sabía si eran los remordimientos o lo mucho que le dolía el corazón por lo que había hecho; pero Arthur no era capaz de dormir. Lo había hecho de mala manera durante horas, despertándose de repente, entre sudores y gritos, debido a los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido. Gaius no podía creer que el muchacho no hubiera caído rendido durante horas después de los remedios que le había dado; pero en el fondo comprendía su dolor, pese a que el príncipe apenas le hubiera contado nada.

Arthur miró al techo. Se sentía mal tan sólo por estar durmiendo en la cama de Merlin y que su compañero no estuviera con él. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Gaius lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había abandonado en el bosque, muerto de frío a su suerte? Incluso le hacía daño recordarlo.

Había sido el primer pronto, se había dejado llevar por la primera emoción al descubrir que Merlin era un brujo, pero no siquiera le había dejado explicarse. No le había dejado decir nada y aunque no sabía si hubiera creído sus palabras, ahora necesitaba escucharlas.

Se levantó y se tambaleó un momento, pues todavía estaba aturdido por las medicinas que le había dado Gaius para conseguir que durmiera. Si al menos le hubieran hecho efecto y hubieran apartado de él aquellos horribles recuerdos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran más que pesadillas, que nada de aquello hubiera ocurrido realmente; pero no podía echar el tiempo hacia atrás, no podía deshacer el mal infligido a Merlin.

No sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había ingerido algún alimento, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre. Tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado y por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a conseguir comer nada, más bien deseaba vomitar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Arthur no se había dado cuenta que Gauis estaba en la puerta de la habitación, ni siquiera lo había oído llegar.

"Mejor gracias."

"Pues no lo parece, no tiene muy buen aspecto."

Sabía que era cierto, no le hacía falta mirar su propio reflejo para darse cuenta que su aspecto debía ser horrible. Sin haber casi dormido, sin haber comido, sin haber descansado, pues sabía que no se merecía nada de eso, debía parecer más bien un enfermo.

"Supongo que todavía tengo que recuperarme un poco. pero ahora tengo algo que hacer y debo marcharme."

Arthur intentó pasar por delante de Gaius lo más rápido posible, para así evitar sus preguntas que desde luego iban a ser muy incómodas para el príncipe o sus consejos sobre quedarse en la cama hasta encontrarse mejor. Sin embargo, se trataba de un hombre que lo había visto nacer, que lo conocía tan bien como su propio padre y ocultarle algo, no era una opción.

"Si vas a por él, espero que lo traigas con vida. Puede que creas que no es la persona de la que te enamoraste porque te ha ocultado una gran parte de quien ese en realidad." Arthur se detuvo en seco. No estaba completamente seguro si quería escuchar aquello, pero desde luego sintió que le hacía falta, aunque lo sintiera como un aguijón clavándose en su corazón. Sin duda lo necesitaba. "Pero Merlin te quiere y el único motivo por el que no te lo ha contado nunca, ha sido por protegerte."

"Será más bien para protegerse a sí mismo."

"¿De verdad crees que Merlin puede ser tan egoísta?" De nuevo el dolor en el corazón.

Más de una vez había creído estar enamorado en su vida, pero nunca había sentido nada como eso. nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca se había sentido tan mal y sobretodo nunca había tenido tantas ganas de morirse por lo había hecho.

"Si no lo llamas egoismo…"

"¿Sabes cuantas veces ha puesto en peligro su secreto y su propia vida por salvarte a ti? Ya podrías haber muerto unas cuantas veces si no hubiera sido por él. Ojalá lo hubieras visto como yo, ojalá comprendieras lo duro que es para él esconderte su verdadera naturaleza."

"Es un brujo, si esa es su verdadera naturaleza, yo no puedo hacer nada." Arthur trató de decirlo con toda la seriedad y dureza posible, toda la que no lograba encontrar en su interior.

"Perdóneme por lo que voy a decirle, pero si eso es cierto, entonces nunca le ha querido, no al menos, de la misma forma que le quiere él a usted." Arthur continuó caminando lentamente, con la cabeza baja, pero la voz de Gaius le detuvo otra vez. "No le digas nada al rey, deja que se vaya de la cuidad y olvídate de que en algún momento sentiste algo por él. Pero al menos, sálvale la vida por lo que él siente por ti."

El viejo médico no esperó repuesta por parte del muchacho, pero esperaba el consuelo de que le hiciera caso. Tal aquello significara perder a Merlin para siempre, pues tal vez el muchacho tuviera dejar el reino para siempre; pero al menos sabría que estaba vivo.

Algo aturdido por la conversación, Arthur salió de la casa del médico y caminó, sin dirección aparente, aunque su corazón sabía a donde iba. La gente lo vio ir al castillo de su padre. Gwen lo vio pasar a su lado sin que siquiera le saludara y tampoco le escuchó preguntar por Merlin, al que no había visto en casi todo el día y cuando por fin, llegó al salón, donde estaba Uther, su padre, pese a alegrarse de verlo por fin en pie, sabía, con tan sólo mirarle a los ojos, que su hijo quería decirle algo.

"Arthur, es un alivio ver que te has recuperado."

"Padre." Saludó el joven príncipe. "Necesito unos cuantos soldados para volver al bosque."

"¿Cómo dices? Acabas de volver, han estado a punto de matarte ¿y ahora quieres volver? Si se trata de ese sirviente tuyo, Merlin, lo siento mucho, pero a estas alturas si no ha vuelto, lamento decirte que habrá muerto."

"¡No digas algo así!"

"Arthur."

"Lo siento padre, pero estoy completamente seguro que Merlin sigue con vida y fue él mismo quien me salvó la vida esta última vez, no podría dejarle tirado ahora." _"Ni nunca." _Dijo para si mismo.

"¿Cómo que te salvó la vida? ¿Qué es lo que hizo?"

Arthur se detuvo a pensar un momento; podía decir la verdad, arruinar la vida de Merlin y vengarse por haberle mentido sobre quien era en realidad. Podía ser el hijo que su padre quería que fuera y luchar contra todo tipo de magia, ya fuera buena o mala, sin distinciones.

Pero algo en su interior, le pidió, le gritó incluso que no lo hiciera. _"Le quiero, le quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y decirle a mi padre la verdad, sería traicionarle, obligarle a marcharse, perderle para siempre, no volver a verle. ¿De verdad quiero eso?"_

No hacía falta que contestara a su propia pregunta, pues hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que realmente sentía por Merlin, sólo que ahora se estaba dando cuenta realmente, lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer por él.

"No lo se exactamente. No lo recuerdo, no fui muy consciente de lo que ocurrió, pero Merlin era el único que estaba conmigo, nadie más que él pudo ayudarme a salir con vida de allí. Se que ya he dicho esto muchas veces, pero padre, le debo la vida."

Intentó que Uther no se diera cuenta de su cambio de expresión; pero acababa de comprender las palabras de Gaius, por fin se dio cuenta que era cierto, Merlin le había salvado la vida más veces de las que podía recordar, pero nunca se lo había dicho, por miedo a como reaccionara el príncipe. Por proteger su secreto, había hecho creer a Arthur, que durante todo aquel tiempo, no había sido más que, por decirlo de alguna forma, un simple sirviente torpe. Cuando en realidad, Arthur podía decir que Merlin se había convertido en su héroe.

"No es razón suficiente, eres el príncipe y no voy a dejar que esta vez pongas tu vida en peligro por un sirviente, por mucho que digas que es tu amigo."

"Siento desobedecerte padre, pero Merlin es... no puedo dejarle allí y es mi última palabra. Si no me das ningún hombre, iré yo solo, conozco bien ese bosque y espero encontrarlo pronto."

Uther miró a su hijo. Desde muy pequeño, Arthur había sido un niño testarudo y cabezota y cuando realmente quería algo, hacerle entrar en razón, era casi imposible. Con el tiempo, Arthur se parecía cada vez más a él y ahora se daba cuenta, que no conseguiría nada prohibiéndole ir; pues bien por el día o por la noche, terminaría escapándose, se internaría en el bosque y haría las cosas a su manera.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, pero te daré tan sólo cinco hombres, los suficientes para que te protejan si hay algún problema. Además, quiero que vuelvas antes de mañana por la noche, no vas a volver a pasar dos noches fuera de la ciudad, el bosque es un lugar muy peligroso."

"Gracias padre."

"No me las des y vete ya, que te quiero cuanto antes de vuelta."

Arthur así lo hizo, convocó rápidamente a los cinco soldados en los que más confiaba y salió de nuevo de la cuidad. No le importaba el tiempo que fuera estar lejos de casa, por mucho que su padre le hubiera puesto un límite, no descansaría hasta dar con Merlin, él había hecho las cosas mal y él pensaba arreglarlas.

- o -

Agotado, con las ropas empapadas y muerto de frío, Merlin dio por fin con una cueva. Todavía no era capaz de pensar con claridad después de lo que había ocurrido con Arthur. no era capaz de asimiliar que lo había perdido.

Se había preguntado muchas veces, en el silencio de la noche, durmiendo en su cama, o como llevaba haciendo varias semanas, durmiendo con Arthur, si era buena idea contarle la verdad, si decirle que sabía controlar la magia, que era brujo, podía ser bueno para su relación.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que no era así y ahora estaba perdido en mitad del bosque, sin saber a donde ir, con la única certeza de que regresar a casa no era ya una opción.

Un lobo aulló en la distancia, aunque Merlin no podía estar seguro donde se encontraba el animal. Nunca se había dado muy bien estar en la naturaleza, incluso podía decir que no le gustaba, pero pensar que había un depredador cerca, esperando un despiste para saltar sobre él y devorarlo.

Se sentó entre unos árboles, estaba terriblemente cansado, dolorido y muerto de frío, pero se preguntó si eso tenía alguna importancia a aquellas alturas, Arthur le odiaba y le había amenazado con entregarlo a su padre si le veía por la ciudad. Había perdido al amor de su vida y ya no le quedaba nada, ni una casa, ni siquiera podía despedirse de Gaius sin que su propia vida peligrara. ¿Dónde iba a ir si no tenía sentido su vida? Podría volver con su madre, pero entonces tendría que tener mucho más cuidado con su don, que ahora empezaba a ver como una maldición, pues en un pueblo tan pequeño, podrían descubrirlo en seguida y denunciarle.

El lobo volvió a aullar, mucho más cerca esta vez. Tal vez hubiera encontrado ya su olor y le estaba persiguiendo. Decidió ponerse en marcha y buscar un refugio en el que poder pasar la noche. Al levantarse, se dio cuenta lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que le hacía falta descansar. Pero no podía parar, no ahora, tal vez hubiera una cueva no muy lejos de allí.

La encontró, pero alguien también le había encontrado a él. una sombra se movía por los alrededores, el lobo estaba cerca y por lo que parecía, al ver más sombras a su alrededor, no venía solo. Merlin lo miró, mientras se introducía en la cueva, si conseguía hacer un fuego y permanecía despierto, tal vez consiguiera espantar a los lobos hasta que se hiciera de día otra vez.

Siguió caminando hacia atrás, con la mirada puesta en los animales que podían oler su miedo y parecían jugar con él. Una enorme piedra en el suelo a la entrada de la cueva, le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas. Su cabeza golpeó contra la piedra y quedó aturdido, semiinconsciente. Consiguió no gritar por el dolor, para no llamar la atención de los lobos, pero se quedó ahí tendido, esperando que ese golpe pudiera ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento que le esperaba en los próximos días y acabara con él de una vez.

"¡Merlin!"

Sin embargo, tan sólo se quedó aturdido, con la visión borrosa y sin saber lo que estaba escuchando, de donde procedían lo que parecían ser voces lejanas, incluso pasos.

"¡Merlin dónde estás?"

¿Sería la muerte que venía a buscarle por fin? Si así era, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles y rápidas para él


	20. Chapter 20

Casi había perdido toda la voz de tanto gritar el nombre de Merlin. Podía sentir que estaba muy cerca, algo en su interior le decía que su compañero, el hombre a la que quería y había traicionado casi sin darse cuenta estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. Pero no podía encontrarlo, no podía verlo entre los árboles y en la orilla del lago en el que habían estado, ni en las cuevas más cercanas.

Arthur tenía que algo terrible le hubiera ocurrido, algo para lo que ya no hubiera remedio y por lo que se odiaría toda la vida. Lo sentía, no quería reconocerlo, pero sentía que Merlin estaba en un peligro terrible y lo peor de todo era que era por su culpa, porque él lo había echado de su lado.

Todavía podía recordar cada una de las horribles palabras que le había dicho cuando ni siquiera las sentía, cuando se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento que no era suyo, sino de su padre al descubrir el gran secreto de Merlin. Cada palabra le hacía daño en el corazón y no sabía ni como había haberle dicho eso.

A veces pensaba que algunas de aquellas cosas, tan sólo había imaginado decírselas a Merlin, como que le odiaba, pero luego se daba cuenta que si lo había dicho, que le odiaba, que no quería volverle y que no volviera a pisar Camelot.

Se detuvo en medio del bosque y se sentó en una piedra. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató de descansar unos momentos.

"_Como pude decirle algo así. Le quiero, claro que le quiero, como no he querido nunca a nadie y lo único que se me ha ocurrido hacer es echarlo de mi lado, por tener miedo durante un segundo. Porque no ha sido más que eso, un segundo después de descubrir que Merlin usa la magia, me entró miedo, pero nada más perderlo de vista, me di cuenta que había cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida._

_¿Y si le ha pasado algo terrible? ¿Y si está muerto por mi culpa? Tal vez los lobos y las alimañas del bosque lo hayan devorado ya y no queden más que unos pocos restos que no encontraré nunca._

_Por favor, señor, nunca he sido un hombre religioso, pese a que mi padre me inculcó esa creencia, nunca he creído necesitar la presencia de dios, por confío demasiado en mi espada y en la gente que me rodea._

_Pero ahora me siento completamente perdido y necesito una ayuda, una señal que me lleve hasta Merlin, necesito que esté vivo y poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos otra vez. Quiero… no, necesito pedirle perdón por todo lo que le hecho, por haber sido un completo estúpido, por haberle traicionado, porque no fue él quien me traicionó, sino que fui yo el que no supe confiar en su palabra, en esos ojos sinceros que me suplicaban clemencia y en esas manos que sostenían las mías._

_No se si alguna vez me has escuchado, pero ahora te lo ruego señor, no pagues con Merlin mis errores, pues es el hombre más bueno que he conocido nunca y no creo que yo sea capaz de seguir adelante sin él."_

Levantó la vista al cielo en busca de aquella señal que tanto necesitaba, la forma que ya creía casi imposible de encontrar a Merlin, pero nada ocurrió, durante más de un minuto no sucedió absolutamente nada.

"No por favor…" Dijo en poco más que un susurro.

"Señor, creo que le hemos encontrado." Arthur se dio al vuelta al escuchar la voz de uno de sus soldados. "En esta cueva hay alguien."

Arthur sitió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y dejó de respirar mientras echó a correr hacia el lugar donde le habían indicado los soldados. Nadie había entrado en la cueva; pues todos conocía la amistad que unía al príncipe con su sirviente, aunque no se imaginaban hasta que punto eran verdaderos amigos.

Sin decir nada, Arthur se introdujo en la cueva lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro aunque en el suelo parecía haber restos de una hoguera extinguida hacia ya horas. No se oía nada y si no fuera por la sombra que se acurrucaba en un extremo de la cueva, el príncipe se hubiera dado la vuelta y se hubiera marchado.

Pero allí estaba, como si de un cachorrillo abandonado se tratara, hecho un ovillo con sus propias piernas y cubriendo su cuerpo dolorido con las ropas todavía mojadas. De nuevo, el príncipe se movió lentamente, no quería asustarlo en el caso de que Merlin estuviera dormido y se despertara de golpe.

Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del mago, que ahora parecía mucho más pequeño de lo habitual y le tocó el hombro. No ocurrió nada y Arthur tan sólo deseó que su compañero estuviera dormido y así no pensar en la peor de las posibilidades.

"Vamos Merlin." Le dijo acercándose a su oído y susurrando.

Tomó su cuerpo débil entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza del mago sobre su brazo. Le retiró un par de mechones de pelo, todavía mojados también, de la cara y sonrió, aunque visiblemente apenado al ver lo pálido que estaba.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, lo siento. Pero por favor, no te mueras, no me dejes ahora." Apoyó su frente sobre la del mago y lo escuchó suspirar. "Eso es, vamos vuelve conmigo, se que puedes hacerlo, eres fuerte, siempre has sido mucho más fuerte que yo. Ahora tienes que volver a demostrármelo una vez más."

Le besó en la frente y esperó, sin dejar de mirarle, quería comprobar que abría los ojos, que todavía esperanza antes de intentar sacarlo de allí. Tenía que comprobar que no tenía nada roto, que podía moverle.

Lo dejó en el suelo y le quitó algunas de las prendas.

"Arthur, por favor, lo siento." Dijo el joven mago entre delirios, sin percatarse que Arthur estaba realmente allí. "No me dejes por ser como soy, pero puedo dejar la magia, por ti la dejaré, no me dejes por favor."

El príncipe se mordió el labio. ¿Tanto daño le había causado? Había sido un completo cretino, ya no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Lo único en lo que ahora no deseaba pensar era en su podría soportar saber lo que había hecho, recordarlo y vivir con ello.

Pero no importaba, no mientras Merlin le necesitara, mientras lo tuviera herido entre sus brazos. Al menos todos los huesos parecían estar bien; estaba congelado por la ropa que nunca había llegado a quejarse y tenía un par de herida que no tenían muy buen aspecto, pero con mucho descanso, en unos cuantos días, tal vez un par de semanas, Merlin estaría bien.

Acercó las manos a él para levantar su cuerpo, pero justo en ese momento Arthur vio que el muchacho abría los ojos. Pese a la oscuridad imperante aquellos ojos azules fueron para el príncipe como dos faros de luz en la más absoluta de las tinieblas, la señal justa que había rogado a dios y que ahora tenía delante de él.

Sonrió, no lo pudo evitar, aún sabiendo que su gesto sería más bien el de un niño descubriendo los regalos de navidad. Pero él se sentía feliz, aliviado al notar las manos temblorosas de Merlin sobre las suyas y aquellos ojos que le miraban sin perderle de vista.

"Hola." Dijo en voz baja Arthur, acariciando la mejilla de Merlin. "Espero que puedas perdonarme por haber sido un completo imbécil contigo. Si no puedes, si quieres olvidarme y…"

"Has venido a por mi." Merlin se movió y se acurrucó con si de un gatito se tratara contra el pecho de Arthur y volvió a cerrar los ojos. "¿Todavía me quieres?"

Arthur se quedó de piedra. Merlin estaba mal, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y aún así, todavía tenía fuerzas para preguntarle si estaba enamorado de él. tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no era el momento, no hasta que Merlin estuviera a salvo en casa de Gaius.

"Claro que te quiero y espero que tu también puedas querer a un estúpido como yo que estuvo a punto de dejarte tirado." Merlin se echó a reír pero un ataque de tos le obligó a concentrase de nuevo en su pobre estado de salud.

Cogió con fuerza la camisa de Arthur y se apretó contra él como si tuviera miedo de perderle de nuevo. Tardó unos segundos en volver a la normalidad, perdió la capacidad de respirar y tuvo qu concentrarse en volver a hacerlo.

Arthur se colocó tras él y dejó que el joven mago apoyara todo su cuerpo sobre él, le sostuvo la frente y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"En cuanto te encuentres un poco mejor te sacaré de aquí, te montaré en mi caballo y volveremos a Camelot." Merlin sonrió y suspiró ahora que volvía a controlar dentro lo posible su cuerpo. "No te voy a pedir que hagas como que nada de esto ha pasado porque si estás aquí es sólo por mi culpa, pero al menos…"

"Deja de hablar." Susurró Merlin, mientras levantaba su pesado brazo hasta acariciar el cabello de Arthur tras él. Se acurrucó todavía más contra su cuerpo, pues aunque trataba de simular lo contrario, estaba completamente aterido de frío y necesitaba el contacto, todo lo cercano posible, por parte de su compañero. "Yo te quiero pase lo que pase."

Merlin tiritó y Arthur lo rodeó con sus brazos.

"Venga, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada, ponte esto."

Sin darle tiempo a aceptar o rechazar el ofrecimiento de Arthur, este la ya le había quitado la camisa, para guardarla en su bolsa un momento más tarde, y le puso sobre los hombros su propio abrigo. Le abrochó con un movimiento rápido.

Se puso en pie casi de un salto y alargó la mano.

"Es hora de volver a casa."

Los movimientos de Merlin eran tremendamente lentos, pero finalmente consiguió darle la mano a Arthur, el príncipe tiró levemente de él y lo puso en pie. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pues sabía que el mago no podría mantenerse en pie por si mismo durante mucho rato.

No podía creer que volviera a tenerlo entre sus brazos. Había soñado durante horas con la pesadilla de no poder volver a hacerlo, pero ahora ese pensamiento había desaparecido por completo. No dudó en besarle, resguardados por la oscuridad, pues había deseado hacerlo durante un buen rato.

Apretó su propio cuerpo contra la pared y sostuvo el del Merlin, débil y desvalido cuerpo contra el suyo, notando como se estremecía, con una mezcla de cansancio, frío y alivio a apartes iguales. Los brazos de Arthur rodeando su espalda y acariciando con cariño su espalda le hacían sentir vivo otra vez.

No se lo diría nunca a Arthur, pues pese a lo que había hecho, no se merecía saber algo así, pero durante horas, Merlin estaba seguro que iba a morir. Había pasado horas en aquella cueva, con la ropa mojada, empapada, muerto de frío y solo, esperando la llegada irremediable de la muerte.

Había soñado con Arthur, le había visto marcharse, dejarle tirado tras decirle que le odiaba mirarlo con desdén, pero al mismo tiempo; le había visto volver, como en las viejas historias de los héroes de las que le había hablado su madre cuando era pequeño, montado a caballo, ese que tantas veces había limpiado Merlin.

Le hablaba con cariño, le decía que todo saldría bien y que estaría con él hasta el último momento, que no moriría solo y pese a que la idea de morir que le aterraba, pasar esos últimos momentos con el hombre al que quería, era mucho mejor que estar completamente solo.

Por eso, ahora que Arthur estaba realmente con él y que además parecía haber aceptado que usara la magia, Merlin se sintió preparado para dejarse ir, no para morir, pues por tener a Arthur a su lado, seguiría luchando hasta estar en un sitio tranquilo; pero si cerró los ojos y cuando sus labios se separaron de los del príncipe perdió el equilibrio y dejó que Arthur lo sostuviera con fuerza.

"¡Merlin!" Gritó de nuevo Arthur, mientras lo cogía y evitaba que cayera al suelo. "¡Merlin vamos! no me hagas esto ahora." Pero para entonces el brujo ya había caído en un profundo sueño de nuevo.

El aullido de un lobo retumbó en el exterior.

"Señor deberíamos marcharnos, los lobos están acercándose y pronto se hará de noche otra vez."

Arthur cargó a Merlin sobre su hombro y salió de la cueva. Lo había decidido, las cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ese día, Merlin había sufrido mucho por su culpa y ya era hora de demostrarle lo que verdaderamente sentía por él y lo que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar por él.

Pero lo primero era poner a Merlin en un lugar seguro, fuera de los lobos y sobretodo, con la ayuda médica de Gaius cerca.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur no dejó en ningún momento el cuerpo de Merlin. Uno de los caballeros, su segundo al mando, Sir Leon se ofreció para cargar con él, pero el príncipe se negó. Lo quería tener cerca, sintiendo su corazón latiendo todo el rato contra su pecho y escucharle respirar. Deseaba ver que abría los ojos y lo viera allí, con él, protegiéndole como debería haber hecho desde un primer momento, llevándole a casa, al lugar seguro.

Subió al caballo y puso a Merlin entre sus brazos, a veces despierto, a veces inconsciente, soñando con algo que Arthur no sabía lo que era, pero le escuchaba hablar en sus ensoñaciones durante el viaje de vuelta a casa, sobre cosas que no siempre eran bonitas y apacibles.

Le hubiera gustado tanto poder hacerle sentir mejor, poder decirle que todo estaba bien, que iban de camino a casa y que no tenía porque preocuparse. Pero Merlin había pasado por mucho y sabía que sus palabras, después de cómo le había traicionado, por mucho que su compañero no dijera nada; no iban a servir de mucho.

Durante un alto en el camino, al llegar junto a un río, Arthur desmontó y llevó consigo el débil cuerpo de Merlin hasta la orilla. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol que daba buena sombra y apartaba el sol y recostó al joven mago sobre él.

"No se como puedes perdonarme después de lo que te he hecho pasar." Se acercó a su cabeza y le besó, notando las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir por sus ojos y caían por las mejillas hasta dar con el rostro de Merlin.

El chico abrió los ojos, aunque le costaba enfocar lo que veía a causa de la fiebre. Vio un cuerpo, una persona que sostenía su cuerpo y que al mismo tiempo le mantenía caliente. Se sentía bien entre aquellos brazos, que todavía tardó unos segundos en comprobar que se trataban de los de Arthur.

"Buenos días." Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa, que escondía el verdadero terror que discurría por su cuerpo.

En completo silencio todavía, Merlin levantó la mano, sonrió y con las yemas de sus frágiles y temblorosos dedos tocó los labios del príncipe. Casi le hizo llorar; la sola idea de no haber vuelto a por él, de haber tenido que encontrar su cadáver días después o lo que era peor todavía, no encontrarlo nunca, le destrozaba el corazón de tan solo pensarlo.

"Creía que habías sido un sueño, que las parcas venían a por mi transformadas en la persona que más quería, para que mi paso a la muerte no fuera tan traumática para mi."

"Vamos Merlin, no digas eso. No vas a morir, ni ahora ni nunca, porque voy a estar aquí para protegerte." Arthur tomó la mano del brujo y besó su palma repetidas veces.

No miró que ninguno de sus soldados le viera, le daba igual, pues el solo hecho de estar con Merlin y saber que se pondría bien, ya era más que suficiente para él. Además, tenía un aliado, la única persona más allá de Gwen o Gaius a la que le había hablado de su relación con Merlin.

Había sido unos días antes, cuando quería protegerlo de los hombres del bosque. Se lo había contado, necesitaba hacerlo para estar seguro que cuidaría de Merlin como si se tratara del mismo príncipe.

Entonces, el hombre se había quedado sorprendido por la tremenda revelación efectuada por el príncipe, pero no le hizo falta mucho más, para ver en la mirada de su señor, que estaba siendo completamente sincero y que si había algo cierto en lo que le estaba contado, era que estaba completamente enamorado, del que para todos los demás en el reino no era más que su sirviente. Para Arthur, en cambió era el amor de su vida.

Ahora, en medio del bosque, Leon había dado órdenes a todos los soldados y había conseguido mantenerlos alejados del claro en el que se encontraba el príncipe con Merlin. Él por su parte, algo apartado, miraba la escena, con cierta incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que cariño.

Llevaba mucho tiempo con Arthur, más que suficiente que Arthur siempre hacía las cosas de todo corazón y cuando se trataba de defender a la gente que más quería, daría lo que fuera por ellos.

Ahora lo veía, hablando con Merlin, aún desde lejos podía ver la expresión en sus ojos de miedo a perder al joven sirviente, la expresión de sentirse mal consigo mismo y sobretodo al del amor incondicional que sentía por Merlin.

"Vamos a volver a casa, te llevaré con Gaius y el sabrá como hacer para que recuperes las fuerzas cuanto antes." Merlin sonrió al notar los dedos de Arthur recorriendo su espalda delicadamente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, por primera vez en varios días, se sentía realmente bien y tranquilo.

Pero entonces lo recordó, pese a que su mente no estaba centrada en lo que había pasado, pues la fiebre no le dejaba recordar con exactitud los hechos; ni siquiera estaba seguro cuantos días había pasado en aquella cueva; lo que no podía quitarse de al cabeza, era el hecho de que Arthur sabía su secreto y las consecuencias que eso podía tener el su futuro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Dijo Merlin, con los ojos todavía cerrados, sintiendo que poco a poco se volvía a quedar dormido, tan vez inconsciente, porque su cuerpo, agotado, necesitaba descansar.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Arthur, no me lo pongas más difícil se que conoces mi secreto, por eso me dejaste, por eso me dijiste que no volviera a Camelot. Y eso no ha cambiado, sigo siendo así y si se entera, tu padre me matará."

Merlin se estremeció había escuchado las historias sobre lo que les ocurría a la gente que disponía de magia en Camelot. Ahora tan sólo quedaba él y en cuanto Uther se enterara de la verdad, él sería la siguiente víctima torturada y asesinada por su don. Para eso prefería no volver y si era preciso prefería morir en el bosque, que tener que sufrir aquello.

"Mi padre no se enterará y nadie en el reino sabrá nada de tu secreto, te lo prometo. Tienes que confiar en mi." De nuevo cogió sus manos, frías y todavía temblorosas y las apretó con fuerza. "Se que no te será fácil después de dejarte aquí tirado, pero te lo pido de todo corazón, confía en mi, cree en mi palabra de que nadie te va a poner una mano encima, nadie se va a volver mirándote y señalándote. Estás y siempre estarás bajo mi protección."

"Te creo, además… sabía que volverías a por mi."

Durante un momento los dos se miraron a los ojos y Arthur se preguntó si Merlin también tenía la capacidad de leer la mente de alguna forma. Aquellos ojos azules, que a veces parecían que le penetraban, le hacían sentir indefenso y completamente desnudo de alma, frente a su amante; como si cualquier mentira por piadosa que fuera, Merlin fuera a reconocerla como tal.

Se acercó a él y junto sus labios con los del joven mago. Hacía días que no lo hacía con la tranquilidad con lo que podía hacerlo ahora, sintiendo que estaban juntos, que nada podría separarlos nunca. Merlin abrió su boca y rodeó lentamente el cuello de Arthur con ambas manos.

Todo el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y cualquier movimiento lo sentía como si estuviera tirando de un carro lleno de piedra. Pero aún así, se incorporó con movimientos extremadamente lentos e indecisos y juntó su cuerpo, todo lo que pudo al de su amante.

"Te quiero." Susurró en el oído de Arthur, justo antes de sentir los labios del príncipe besándole el cuello de la forma más tierna y sincera que lo hubiera hecho nunca; como si fuera la primera vez que le besara, la primera vez que sentía su cuerpo caliente y fuerte contra él.

Se dejó querer, como si de un gatito en busca de calor se tratara. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre los brazos que le sostenían, pues ya estaba cansado, los ojos se le cerraban solos y su mente había dejado de trabajar. Las manos de Arthur recorriendo lentamente su espalda, le hacían sentir como si estuviera en medio de la corriente de un río tranquilo y sereno que le llevaba a un lugar bello y tranquilo; donde no podía ocurrirle nada malo.

"Duerme ahora mi niño, cuando despiertes estaremos en casa."

Merlin sonrió, pues sabía que Arthur tan sólo usaba ese término cariñoso con él y al joven mago le gustaba decírselo y hacerle rabiar, porque entonces el príncipe decía que era algo demasiado cursi y ñoño.

No tardó en hacerle caso y dejarse llevar por el sueño, suspiró con fuerza, justo antes de sentir que flotaba, cuando en realidad, era Arthur el que lo estaba cogiendo otra vez en brazos, se sentía protegido por una fuerza misteriosa, cuando en realidad era el príncipe que lo había apretado contra su cuerpo y notó un calor suave y cálido que le hizo sentir seguro, cuando fue Arthur el que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, pues hasta que llegaran a Camelot y mientras estuvieran rodeado de su caballeros, no podría demostrar ninguna muestra de verdadero amor hacia él.

- o -

Gaius los esperaba en las escaleras del castillo, con Gwen a su lado, pues había escuchado las noticias traídas por uno de los caballeros, diciendo que el príncipe había encontrado a Merlin. El viejo médico no podía estar más feliz, al igual que Gwen, ahora que sabían que el muchacho regresaba a casa.

Sin embargo, los dos contuvieron la respiración al mismo tiempo, al ver como entre sir Leon y Arthur bajaban del caballo a un inconsciente Merlin. Leon lo depositó en brazos de Arthur, que lo cubrió con su propia capa, pues notaba su cuerpo frío.

Gaius depositó sobre Arthur una terrible mirada. Casi le odiaba por todo lo que le había hecho pasar al muchacho que estaba a su cargo y ahora temía que si el príncipe sabía su secreto, pudiera poner en peligro todavía más, la vida de su sirviente. Hablaría con él cuando tuviera tiempo y cuando estuviera seguro que Merlin estaba cuidado y fuera de peligro.

"Llevadlo a mi casa." Le dijo de forma seca y decidida Gaius al príncipe. Sus problemas personales ya los solucionarían más adelante.

Merlin despertó casi una hora más tarde, acostado en su propia cama, cubierto por dos mantas y con tres personas en la oscuridad de lo que era casi noche, pues el sol casi había desaparecido.

"Está despertando. Esa es una buena señal ¿no?"

"Arthur…"

El príncipe se sentó en la cama y cogió su mano, le sonrió, aunque apenas podía verlo, al menos podía sentir el contacto con sus manos y eso le hacía sentir bien.

"No sabes el susto que nos has dado, pero ahora todo está bien, ya lo verás." De nuevo Arthur besó sus manos y las acarició con dulzura, al mismo tiempo que cierta firmeza. "Voy a cuidar de ti."

"Deberías estar con el rey, se va a molestar si pasas tanto tiempo conmigo." Merlin s estremeció, tanto por el frío que recorría su cuerpo, como por la idea de molestar a Uther y que pudiera pagarlo con él.

"Lo se," Le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla, por cierto pudor a que Gaius y Gwen estuvieran allí, mirándole, pero un momento después decidió que eso ya no importaba y que si quería que el médico le perdonara por lo que le había hecho a Merlin, tenía que demostrar delante de él, que realmente le quería, que estaba enamorado de él.

Por eso, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, se quedó ahí un momento, sintiendo el suave contacto de la boca de Merlin y lo escuchó suspirar tranquilo.

"Volveré esta noche, cuando estés dormido y estaré aquí cuando despiertes, antes de que mi padre me eche en falta. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado y nunca volveré a fallarte." Se acercó a su oído, pues Gwen no debía escuchar aquello. "Tu secreto siempre estará a salvo conmigo."

Merlin sonrió mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, se acurrucaba en la cama y se volvía a dormir.

"Debo marcharme, Morgana me echará en falta." Gwen se fue sin más, mucho más tranquila ahora.

Arthur también se disponía a marcharse cuando la voz de Gaius le detuvo.

"Tenemos que hablar, ahora que sabes su secreto, tanto tu como él estáis en peligro y no me refiero solo a tu padre."

"Lo se, pero no me importa, cometí un fallo y no volverá a ocurrir. Merlin estará seguro conmigo."

"Espero que tengas razón."


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur entró en casa de Gaius; el médico estaba trabajando, la vista puesta en un libro. Miró al príncipe, serio, impasible. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido Arthur tendrían que hacer algo más que ir a visitar a Merlin para conseguir que el médico de la corte le perdonara. Durante horas, había pensado que había perdido a Merlin para siempre y sin duda, había una persona a la que culpar.

"¿Se ha despertado?"

"Deberías dejarle descansar. Ha pasado por mucho." Dijo el médico bajando de nuevo la vista hasta el libro. "Aunque si te interesa saberlo, todavía no se ha despertado."

"¿Y la fiebre?"

Arthur dio un paso adelante, miró la habitación en la que dormía Merlin, quería verle, asegurarse que se estaba recuperando, estar a su lado y poder estar ahí cuando por fin despertara. Sin embargo, Gaius volvió a mirarle, había tanto dolor en aquellos ojos, no era para menos y lo sabía porque el príncipe era el primero que se sentía culpable por el estado de Merlin en ese momento.

Por eso, se detuvo, destensó un poco el cuerpo, las horas sin dormir y dando vueltas por el castillo no le estaban sentando nada bien. Había intentado descansar, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía de nuevo a Merlin tendido en aquella cueva, casi inconsciente, muerto de frío y llamándole.

A veces, cuando finalmente había conseguido quedarse dormido, entraba en la cueva pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde, Merlin estaba quieto, completamente inmóvil y su cuerpo frío. No había nada que pudiera hacer, Merlin estaba muerto.

Se había despertado gritando su nombre, cubierto de sudor, por lo que al final había decidido que ya no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a ver aquellas imágenes otra vez. al final había decidido que era el momento de ir a ver a Merlin, con la esperanza de que no le odiara tanto como se odiaba a si mismo.

"Todavía no le ha bajado, pero era demasiado alta, podría haberle matado. Al menos le trajiste a tiempo."

"Gaius por favor, aunque no te lo creas ya me siento bastante mal por todo lo que ha ocurrido como para que ahora tu…"

"Lo siento mucho majestad, pero Merlin es lo más parecido que he tenido nunca a un hijo. ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando creía que podría haber muerto? ¿Sabes como me sentía cuando creía que era por tu culpa?"

"Lo siento mucho Gaius, no reaccioné nada bien cuando me enteré que Merlin tenía… ya sabes…"

"Si, lo se porque Merlin confío en mi mucho antes de lo que creyó confiar en ti. Veo que no se equivocó cuando pensaba que no era un buen momento para hacerlo. Casi lamento haberle dicho que serías comprensivo."

"Gaius por favor." Arthur apretó los puños. Sabía que el viejo médico tenía razón, había estado a punto de matar a Merlin sin quererlo y su compañero tan solo se había mostrado tal cual era en realidad para salvarle la vida.

Era un completo y absoluto egoísta, no se merecía que alguien como Merlin le quisiera, no podía permitir que le dijera que le quería. Si fuera coherente tendría que alejare de él, incluso librarle de tener que trabajar para él; seguramente así no le pasarían las terribles cosas que le ocurrían estando a su lado.

"Dime que es lo que puedo hacer para remediar mis errores."

El médico suspiró, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirle que se alejara de Merlin, que volviera a tratarle como si de un sirviente más se tratara y que olvidara todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero estaba seguro que eso no iba a bastar; si Merlin estaba verdaderamente enamorado de él; no habría nada que pudiera hacer para separarlos.

Por eso decidió que era el momento de conseguir que Arthur se comportara como debía con el muchacho, al menos así, tal vez, conseguiría hacerle feliz. Se acercó al príncipe, aunque antes cogió un libro que había dejado la noche anterior sobre la mesa y lo puso en las manos de Arthur.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer para remediar lo que ha pasado, porque no puedes volver atrás en el tiempo. El mal está hecho, ahora solo podemos esperar que Merlin se recupere. Es un chico fuerte se que lo hará."

"Entones ¿Qué puedo hacer? Dime lo que sea, porque necesito ayudarle, necesito pedirle perdón por todo lo que ha pasado, pero se que las palabra no servirán de nada."

Bajó la mirada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía ganas de llorar, pero no deseaba que nadie le viera hacerlo, su padre le había enseñado a ser un hombre fuerte, del que las lágrimas no formaban parte.

"He sido un absoluto imbécil y cabeza hueca y lo peor de todo es que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Necesito poder hacer por Merlin, pero se que… todo me parece una nimiedad comparado con todas la vecs que ahora creo que me ha salvado al vida gracias a la magia."

Sonrió con tristeza, durante las horas que había pasado sin dormir, Arthur no había hecho más que preguntarse cuantas veces le había salvado la vida gracias a la magia, cuantas veces había puesto Merlin su vida en peligro por salvarle a él y cuando había querido demostrarle quien era, abrirle su corazón y lo único que sabido hacer Arthur, era darle la patada y dejarlo abandonado a su suerte en el bosque.

"Usa el libro." Gaius miró el libro que había dejado en manos del príncipe, que lo observó extrañado.

"¿Quieres que use la magia? Gauis una cosa es que acepte la magia de Merlin y que no le diga a mi padre nada sobre él. Le quiero y mantendré su secreto bajo cualquier circunstancia; pero no me pidas que use yo la magia para ayudarle."

"No es un libro de magia, Arthur." El príncipe miró por fin el libro que el médico había puesto en sus manos. Desde luego, no era un libro de magia. "Es su libro favorito, una recopilación de leyendas de la zona. Se lo regaló su madre justo antes de venir aquí, lo ha guardado desde entonces como su tesoro más preciado."

"No lo sabía."

"Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de él. Crees que le conoces porque está siempre a tu lado, porque te ayuda, porque te escucha; pero dime Arthur, que es lo que sabes tu de él." Arthur guardó silencio, nunca se lo había planteado, Merlin estaba siempre a su lado y apenas conocía nada sobre él. "Coge el libro y leéle algo, cualquier parte estará bien, aunque su historia favorita es la de la dama del lago. ¿Te ha hablado alguna vez de esa historia?"

"No, la verdad es que nunca me he preocupad realmente de lo que le importaba; sentía que estar conmigo era todo lo que podía necesitar y querer como mi sirviente. Jamás pensé que estaba equivocado."

"Da igual lo que hayas hecho hasta ahora, eso ya no tiene solución. Si quieres hacer algo por él, ve a su lado y leéle algo, tal vez esté dormido, pero te aseguro que le hará bien saber que estás ahí con él."

"Gracias, Gaius y sobretodo gracias por no odiarme."

El médico no contestó, no quería decir algo que pudiera herir los sentimientos del príncipe, simplemente volvió a su tarea, mientras esperaba que Arthur entrara en el dormitorio de Merlin.

- o -

Arthur entró en el dormitorio de Merlin con el libro entre las manos; lo sostenía como si fuera lo más importante que tenía en ese momento. Miró a su compañero, que parecía dormir tranquilamente. Pese a la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, pudo ver que el joven brujo estaba pálido, más de lo que era normal en él.

Se movió con cuidado no quería despertarlo, pues como había dicho Gaius lo que más necesitaba era descansar. Se sentó a su lado, en una silla que seguramente había dejado Gaius la noche anterior. Tomó su mano con cuidado y la acarició, observó su rostro, había pasado tantas horas soñando con él, que casi no se podía creer que estuviera con él.

"Si pudieras oírme, te diría que lo siento, aunque ya se que no sirve de mucho decirte ahora que he metido la pata." Le acarició la frente, ya no estaba tan caliente como cuando lo había encontrado, aunque todavía no había recuperado su temperatura normal. "me encantaría que despertaras y me echaras de tu cuarto, pero claro, eso nunca lo harás, no serías tu."

Suspiró con fuerza, estaba agotado pero no se iba a dormir. Abrió el libro y ante él apareció un hermoso dibujo de una ciudad que se parecía mucho a Camelot. Todo el libro estaba decorado con hermosos dibujos, todos ellos de criaturas fantásticas, reyes y caballeros. No era de extrañar porque le gustaba tanto.

La mirada de Arthur se posó sobre un hombre mayor, de barba blanca y túnica azul. Se trataba de un mago y en su cuento se dedicaba a hacer el bien en un pueblo. Arthur sonrió y se preguntó si Merlin sería así en el futuro.

Decidió leer esa historia, se acomodó en la silla y se acercó a la cama para que su compañero lo escuchara sin necesidad de tener que levantar la voz.

"_El viejo hechicero caminaba todo el año de pueblo en pueblo, ayudando a los que le necesitaban; era un buen hombre y nunca decía que o no cuando un pueblo en apuros le necesitaba. De niño había sido sirviente de un importante rey y de su hijo y las aventuras que habían pasado juntos, fueron relatadas durante muchos años de padres a hijos durante años. Su nombre era"_

Sin seguir leyendo, Arthur levantó la cabeza. Por un momento se le había pasado por la cabeza una auténtica locura, pero no era posible, no podía ser que ese hombre, el de la leyenda, pues no era más que eso, una leyenda. Aún así sonrió, después de todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo, aquello tampoco le cogía tan de sorpresa como para no ser posible.

Volvió al libro, pero respiró tranquilo al ver que no era Merlin el nombre de aquel viejo hechicero, pues seguía tratándose de una simple y entretenida leyenda sin más, cuyo nombre era Emrys.

En la cama, Merlin se removió y abrió los ojos pesadamente. Arthur dejó a un lado el libro y acarició de nuevo la mente de su compañero. Lo escuchó suspirar y por un momento le recordó a un cachorro que había tenido siendo un niño.

No lo pudo evitar y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que Merlin le mirara, quería verle sonreír, o al menos tener alguna muestra de que no le odiaba como el príncipe pensaba. No le importaba el tiempo que tardara, ya le había dicho a su padre que tenía cosas que hacer y que estaría fuera todo el día.

"Tu padre te estará buscando." Dijo Merlin en voz baja. "No quiero que se enfade contigo por mi culpa."

"Merlin no hagas eso." Arthur le besó en la frente sonriendo y de nuevo, le escuchó suspirar y acercarse todavía más él.

"¿Hacer que?"

"No tienes porque culparte de todo lo que ocurre, si mi padre se enfada conmigo, será porque yo he acudido a su llamada, tu no tendrás nada que ver con eso."

"Pero que pasa con las tareas, quien te planchará la ropa, quien te va a llevar el desayuno a la cama. Tienes que reconocer que no puedes vivir sin mi."

"Ya sabes que si."

Aquello era más cierto de lo que Merlin pensaba. No, Arthur no podía vivir sin él, pero no porque fuera un criado indispensable, pues desde luego no lo era, ni tan siquiera por ser un amigo fiel. No, ya no era eso, pues lo que Arthur sentía por su compañero era mucho más grande, más profundo, algo tan intenso que le permitiría levantarse de esa cama hasta varias horas después.

Merlin se volvió a quedar dormido pocos minutos después, pero Arthur también lo hizo, sentado en la cama, con al espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza de Merlin sobre su pecho. Gaius entró una hora más tarde y los vio, los dos juntos, Arthur rodeando el cuerpo de Merlin y este parecía más tranquilo de lo que había estado en dos días.

Sabía que tarde o temprano aquella relación les traería problemas, pero al verlos, no había forma de que pudiera decirles nada al respecto. No estaba seguro si merecía pena el sufrimiento que habría en el futuro, pero ahora se les veía realmente felices. Tal vez eso fuera suficiente.


	23. Chapter 23

Después de llevar casi toda la mañana esperando la visita de Gaius a sus aposentos, Uther había decidido ir a buscarlo a su casa. No le gustaba que la gente se olvidara de sus deberes y mucho menos que le dejaran plantado cuando se trataba de algo tan grave como su salud.

Estaba de muy mal humor y todos los siervos con los que se había cruzado lo habían notado, por lo que ninguno había dicho nada, todos bajaron la cabeza y lo dejaron marchar.

La casa también estaba vacía, nadie le había dicho que Gaius había salido de la ciudad para recoger algunas hierbas que necesitaba para sus medicinas, aunque nadie sabía donde estaba Arthur, pues nadie le había visto en toda la mañana. Sin embargo, Uther escuchó un ruido en uno de los cuartos, que sin duda correspondía con una voz humana.

"¡Gaius!"

Nadie le contestó. se aseguró que llevaba el arma preparada, nadie le cogería por sorpresa. Se movió lentamente, siguiendo el sonido de la voz, aunque todavía no era capaz de escuchar lo que decía ni de quien provenía. Sacó a espada. Había oído rumores sobre bandidos que habían intentado entrar en el reino durante los últimos días.

Miró en la primera habitación, pero estaba vacía y aquella voz seguía hablando. Ahora que la tenía más cerca y la podía escuchar mejor, se dio cuenta que aquella voz estaba delirando, así que supuso que se trataba de algún enfermo al que Gaius estuviera cuidando aquellos días.

Más despreocupado esta vez, se dirigió a la otra habitación de la casa, sabía que allí dormía Melrin, el sirviente de su hijo, por lo que también se hizo a la idea de que tal vez, el muchacho sería enfermo.

Al mismo tiempo que Uther abría la puerta de la habitación, Arthur entraba en la casa. Había ido a cambiarse de ropa y luego a hablar con Leon para decirle donde estaba y que no se preocupara por él; lo que no esperaba, en ningún caso, era que su padre pudiera ir a buscarle allí.

Por eso, por mucho que intentó ser más rápido que su padre y detenerle, no pudo evitar que Uther entrara en el cuarto, ni que para su mayor desesperación, escuchara las palabras murmuradas por un todavía febril Merlin.

El muchacho se estaba recuperando, pero como había dicho Gaius un día antes, todavía le quedaban unas cuantas jornadas de descanso antes de volver a estar en pie. El médico apenas había cruzado dos palabras con el príncipe, pues aunque no dijera nada al respecto, culpaba a Arthur por todo lo que le había pasado a Merlin.

Pero Arthur estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el príncipe sabía que estaba haciendo algo realmente bien con su vida y con el hombre al que quería, aunque tuvieran que esconderlo durante toda su vida.

Sabía que su padre le echaba de menos durante aquellos días, le había buscado y había oído a los caballeros decir que el rey estaba de mal humor por su culpa. Pero aún así a Arthur no le importaba, pues Merlin le necesitaba.

"Arthur… te… quiero."

Arthur se quedó de piedra. Tantos días luchando para que su padre no descubriera su relación secreta con su sirviente y se enteraba de la forma más estúpida, por culpa de un maldito despiste. Sus piernas se quedaron clavadas al suelo, como si de dos troncos de árbol se tratara y se dio cuenta, que por un momento, había dejado de respirar.

Esperaba escuchar a su padre gritar, coger a Merlin y sacarlo a rastras del cuarto, del reino incluso, sino decidía matarlo allí mismo. Sin embargo, el rey se había quedado quieto, sin que Arthur se lo pudiera creer, sin hacer nada, tan sólo quieto en la puerta mirando a Merlin, como si una extraña magia lo hubiera paralizado de repente.

El príncipe dio un paso adelante, haría todo lo que fuera para que la furia de su padre no recayera sin más en Merlin, si había alguien a quien culpar de algo ese era él. Pero no parecía que fuera a hacer mucha falta, conocía demasiado bien a su padre y conocía cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus comportamiento y sus gestos y en seguida se dio cuenta que su cuerpo se había relajado tras el primer momento de enojo ante lo que acababa de oir. Sin previo aviso se dio la vuelta.

"¡Arthur!"

"Padre, se que tengo explicarte algo."

"Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez."

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par. No estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente lo que su padre acababa de decir, por lo que esperó a que dijera algo más.

"Eres uno de los hombre más atractivos del reino, todas las mujeres lo saben. Pero en ocasiones, cuando no son conscientes de o que hacen o dicen, dejan escapar pensamientos que preferirían mantener siempre ocultos."

"¿Estás diciendo…"

"Estoy diciendo Arthur, que todos guardamos secretos, mientras no sean llevados a un punto real… ya se que mucha gente de mi reino desearía tener magia y usarla para mejora su vida, yo incluso, he tenido esos pensamientos. Así que en el caso de tu sirviente, siempre y cuando no intente aprovecharse de ti." Uther sonrió, aunque su hijo no se lo podía creer. "¿Deseas tenerlo a tu servicio, aún después de lo que acabas de descubrir?"

Arthur mantuvo la compostura o al menos así lo intentó. Jamás hubiera creído que aquello fuera posible. Que su padre pensara que lo Merlin sintiera por él, fueran sentimientos escondidos, jamás revelados al príncipe.

"Vamos hijo, pero ten cuidado, no dejes nunca que ese muchacho se aproveche de ti."

"No, padre por favor… jamás permitiría que algo así ocurriera."

Uther se marchó riendo, pero Arthur estaba más que seguro que si su padre llegaba a saber toda la verdad, las consecuencias no serían las mismas.

"Y no le dejes muchas esperanzas al pobrecillo." Escuchó Arthur decir a su padre mientras dejaba la casa de Gaius.

Arthur resopló en cuanto su padre cerró la puerta. Habían estado tan cerca de sufrir la ira de su padre. No quería ni pensar lo que podría haber llegado a hacerle a Merlin si descubrir la realidad de su relación. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Uther supiera a donde habían llegado.

"¿Llevas mucho rato ahí?"

De vuelta a la realidad Arthur vio que Merlin se había despertado y alargaba las manos hacia él para que se acercara a la cama. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Arthur así lo hizo.

"Unos minutos."

"Te parecerá una locura, pero he soñado con la voz de tu padre." La expresión de Arthur cambió sin él pretenderlo. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué he dicho?" Apretó con fuerza la mano de Arthur.

"No lo has soñado."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Mi padre ha estado aquí, vino buscando a Gaius y en su lugar tan sólo te encontró a ti." Merlin se estremeció. No recordaba haber hecho o dicho nada que no estuviera bien, pero aún así, podía ver en el rostro de Arthur, que algo no estaba bien. "No te preocupes Merlin, no es lo que tu piensas."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Arthur le dio un beso. Justo antes de sentarse en la cama, se había molestado en cerrar la puerta y atrancarla con una silla, no quería tener otra sorpresa tonta como aquella otra vez. Rodeó el cuero de Merlin, como no lo había hecho nunca; con un miedo que antes no había sentido nunca antes; no la posibilidad de perder a Merlin, sin que su padre los separara para siempre.

"Arthur."

"Mi padre sabe que sientes algo por mi."

"¿Qué?"

Merlin intentó levantarse, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder hacer algo y se dejó caer otra vez en la cama, entre los brazos de Arthur, que le susurró al oído que todo estaba bien.

"No es lo que piensas, mi padre te escuchó decir que me querías estando dormido; con fiebre y está convencido que no es más que eso, algo con lo que deliras, que no me harás nada."

"¿Cómo que no te haré nada?"

Arthur se echó a reír y volvió a besarle, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara., se acostó a su lado, rodeó su cuerpo y dejó que el muchacho se apoyara sobre él.

"He dicho que es lo que mi padre cree, lo que yo quiera que me hagas es algo muy distinto." Merlin sonrió ruborizado y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Arthur.

"Señor."

Uther se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Leon al llamarle.

"No se preocupe más sir Leon, ya he dado con mi hijo, estaba cuidando de su sirviente. A veces se preocupa demasiado por lo siervos."

"Señor, no se lo que ha visto, pero el príncipe sabe lo que hace, no se trata de nada que deba preocuparle." Uther miró al caballero. "Su relación con Merlin… la he visto… señor, creo que le quiere."

Sin decir nada, Uther se encaminó hacia le castillo. Todavía no tenía claro lo que acababa de escuchar, pero tenía claro que su hijo le había mentido. Tenía que pensar cual sería su castigo.


	24. Chapter 24

Morgana tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad, si quería deshacerse de Merlin sin levantar sospechas, sin duda ese era el momento. Había escuchado los rumores, la gente que decía que el rey estaba preocupado por su hijo, por su comportamiento con su sirviente. Sería suficiente con encender un poco la mecha para que todo estallara por si solo.

Entró en el comedor, donde Uther ya estaba sentado a la mesa esperando la comida.

"¿Dónde has estado? Llegas tarde y ya sabes que no me gusta esperar." Dijo el rey enfadado, sin duda su humor era terrible.

"Lo siento señor, estaba buscando a Arthur para que me acompañara hasta aquí, pero no podido dar con él. No se donde está, aunque algunos de los sirvientes dicen que le han visto encaminarse hacia casa de Gaius." Cayó un momento, dejando que aquella información calara completamente en Uther, antes de seguir hablando. "Se preocupa mucho por ese sirviente suyo."

Uther no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada clavada en el plato que tenía delante de sus ojos, mientras se preguntaba como era posible que hubiera ocurrido todo aquello. Arthur jamás había mostrado interés por los hombres, aunque sabía que algunos de sus caballeros se habían sentido tremendamente atraídos por él desde el primer momento.

Pero un sirviente, su hijo podía aspirar a mucho más, aunque tan sólo se tratara de una diversión estúpida, un sirviente era precisamente eso, nada más que un sirviente, ¿Cómo se atrevía su hijo, el príncipe y futuro rey de Camelot a dejarse ver con un sirviente?

"Majestad, no te preocupes, seguro que la gente habla más de la cuenta, no serán más que rumores."

Uther levantó la cabeza rápidamente, como si se tratara de un perro de caza, que acabara de encontrar a su presa.

"¿De que rumores estás hablando?"

"¿No los habéis oído? Ya le digo que no son más que eso rumores, porque la gente al fin y al cabo tiene envidia de lo que tenemos aquí y trata de hacernos daño. así que no se preocupe por lo que digan sobre Arthur y Merlin."

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?"

A cada momento que pasaba Uther iba subiendo el tono de su voz poco a poco, cada vez más enfadado, cada vez esperando que aquello no fuera más que una broma o un mal sueño.

"Vamos señor…"

"¡Morgana! Dime de una vez que es lo que dicen sobre mi hijo y quien lo dice, porque primero los haré encarcerlar por sus palabras y luego hablaré con mi hijo para que termine esa relación sin sentido, ese juego que va a traernos muchos problemas."

"Muy bien señor, como digo no son más que rumores, pero desgraciadamente no se quien los está esparciendo, nadie sabe de donde vinen, pero todo el mundo los escucha y comentan. El caso es que dicen que Arthur… bueno no se como decir esto, porque se que no es verdad, pero…" No echarse a reír por la gran mentira que estaba contando y lo bien que se lo estaba creyendo Uther, era realmente difícil, pero se comenta que Arthur podría estar…"

"¿Qué?"

"Enamorado."

"¡Tonterías!" Uther se levantó y a punto estuvo de tirar la silla al suelo. "Eso no son más que tonterías, mi hijo no está enamorado de un simple sirviente y mucho menos de un hombre. Quien diga eso será ejecutado por traición. Esas palabras podrían poner en muy serios problemas al reino si alguno de mis enemigos se enterara."

"Por eso os lo digo majestad, porque podría llegar a oidos de personas que tan solo quieren lastimarnos y eso no sería nada prudente." Si Uther supiera que estaba hablando precisamente con una de esas personas.

Morgana miró al rey, lo tenía donde quería, estaba escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras, como si ella fuera la mejor aliada que podía encontrar en aquello, ahora solo quedaba terminara lo que había comenzado.

"Debería cortar el problema de raiz, majestad."

Uther llevaba ya unos momentos dando vueltas por la habitación. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y además ahora aquello.

"¿Qué es lo que propones Morgana? Se que puedo confiar en ti para hacer algo como esto."

"Por supuesto que si mi señor, ¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Cómo podría ayudaros?"

"Tengo muchas cosas por delante; he odio que algunos de mis enemigos podrían estar preparando un ataque contra Camelot. ¿Podrías investigar tu lo que hace mi hijo? Supongo que ya sabes que quiero que se trate algo totalmente confidencial y que no quiero que ni siquiera mi hijo se entere."

"¿Queréis que espíe a vuestro hijo? Señor, Arthur es como un hermano para mi, espiarle sería…"

"Necsito que hagas esto Morgana, no puedo hacer algo sin saber si los rumores son ciertos. Si tu me dices, que son solo eso, rumores, que mi hijo no tiene nada que ver con su sirviente, entonces todo estará bien."

"¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si, dios no lo quiera, Arthur y ese sirviente suyo, tienen algún tipo de relación?"

Uther clavó su mirada en Morgana. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pues su hijo no era uno de esos hombros. Cierto que era que todos tenían sus escarceos, en el campo de batalla o en cualquier otro momento; pero lo que estaba empezando a temer Uther, era totalmente inaceptable.

"El muchacho será desterrado. Y si decide regresar o se niega a marcharse, será condenado a muerte."

Aquello no era bastante para Morgana, tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de Merlin de una vez por todas y verlo desterrado no quitaba en peligro que suponía para ella el joven mago. Todavía tenía que jugar una carta más, una que sería definitiva para la mentalidad del rey.

"He estado pensando majestad y me preguntaba que si los rumoren eran ciertos, si no habría alguna posibilidad de que su hijo haya sido hechizado para estar cerca de su sirviente."

"¿Hechizado por quien?"

"Por la única persona a la que le conviene todo esto." Uther guardó silencio. "Si Merlin consiguiera tener a su lado a Arthur, alguien que le protegiera frente a cualquier cosa, alguien que le mantuviera seguro y que le permitiera hacer su magia, sería una persona muy poderosa."

"¿Ese sirviente usando magia? No lo creo Morgana."

"Yo tampoco, pero señor, usted mismo sabe que su hijo no haría esa clase de cosas por su propia voluntad."

Uther se detuvo a pensar, tal vez, si los rumores resultaban ser cierto, si Morgana regresaba con la confirmación de que el príncipe tenía más que un relación de amistad con Merlin, entonces tal vez fuera cierto, pues la única forma en la que podía explicarse algo así, sería por culpa de la magia.

"Dime si mi hijo y ese sirviente están juntos, Morgana, eres la persona la que más confío ahora mismo, pues no puedo fiarme del juicio de mi propio hijo. Vigílale, sin que se entere y dime la verdad."

- o -

Merlin comió decentemente por primera vez en días. Ahora que la fiebre había casi desaparecido por completo y que su animo volvía a ser el normal, su apetito también había regresado. Arthur apenas se había movido de su lado en los últimos días, asegurándose que comía, que se levantaba unos pocos minutos al día y que recuperaba sus fuerzas.

No le importaba lo que había escuchado por ahí, estar con Merlin y ayudarle después de todo lo que había ocurrido por su culpa era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor consigo mismo y con Merlin.

"No deberáis pasar tanto tiempo aquí."

Arthur colocó una manta sobre los hombros de su compañero, la tarde se estaba quedando fría. Le abrazó desde atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Soy en príncipe, algo bueno tiene que tener eso. puedo ir donde quiera y hacer lo que me plazca sin que me digan nada." Merlin suspiró entre sus brazos. "Te debo mucho y en cuanto a que estés así ahora, creo que no tendré toda la vida entera para pedirte perdón."

"No digas eso, no fue tu culpa." Merlin se detuvo; no podía mentirle, durante mucho tiempo le había escondido su verdadera naturaleza y eso le había llevado a estar a punto de morir y perder al amor de su vida para siempre, no volvería a pasar. "De acuedo, tuviste algo que ver, pero ahora estás aquí y te estás esforzando mucho por mi. No me merezco tanto."

Arthur se arrodilló delante de él y tomó el rostro del joven mago entre sus manos. su rostro todavía caliente por la fiebre, por lo que cuando Merlin se ruborizó, el príncipe no lo notó sus mejillas ya estaban enrojecidas de todas formas.

"Lo único que no te mereces es todo lo que ha ocurrido estos días. Es algo que jamás me podré perdonar."

"No digas eso."

"Lo digo por que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo."

Merlin dio respingo en la silla, totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. No se lo podía creer, no era posible que Arthur hubiera dicho eso, así sin más. pero esa sonrisa, esa expresión tranquila en el príncipe, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Que no estoy siendo el menor novio del mundo. Si Merlin, es lo que siento que no te he tratado…"

"No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que has dicho que eres mi… mi…" Merlin se echó a reír nervioso. Jamás había escuchado esa palabra relacionada con él.

De repente, Arthur le dio un beso rápido en los labios, como si fuera su forma de tranquilizar a su amigo.

"Si me dejas, me gustaría pedirte que fueras algo más que un sirviente, algo más que un amante. Quiero que lo seamos todo Merlin, he estado a punto de perderte y ha sido entonces cuando me he dado cuenta que no se vivir sin ti. No puedo y me da igual lo que diga la gente, lo que diga mi padre cuando se entere." Merlin se puso tenso al escuchar aquello. Si Uther descubría lo suyo con Arthur, sería su final. Mi padre jamás te tocará. Quiero ser tu novio si, el hombre al que ames, con el que te despiertes cada mañana y con el que sueñes por la noche. Merlin, ten acepta esto."

El muchacho bajó la mirada, la mano de su amigo estaba abierta y en su centro había un anillo.

"¿Qué… qué es?"

"Es de mi padre, me lo regalo cuando me puso al cargo de su ejército, cuando me convertí en un hombre y ahora quiero que lo tengas tu, como prueba de lo que siento ahora y de lo que siempre sentiré por ti. Porque te quiero."

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, Morgana no podía estar ya más contenta, Merlin y Arthur se habían metido directamente en una trampa que no había tenido ni siquiera que montar. En cuanto Uther descubriera aquello, mataría a Merlin y estaba completamente segura que el muchacho no iba a decir absolutamente nada por salvar a su amor. Merlin estaría muerto en unos pocos días y Arthur, devastado, dejaría de adorar a su padre y caería en una terrible depresión, mientras buscaba una venganza para su padre. El reino estaba a punto de caer ante sus pies y todo por un amor que no debía estar ahí.


	25. Chapter 25

"Es una sorpresa. ¿No me digas que no te gustan las sorpresas?"

"Lo que no me gusta es que me saquen del reino con los ojos vendados y ni siquiera me digan donde vamos." Protestó Merlin, sin mucha convicción en sus palabras, porque si era Arthur le que lo sacaba de casa, el que se acercaba a él por detrás y le vendaba los ojos, mientras le besaba el cuello y el que le susurraba, que quería darle una sorpresa, la cosa cambiaba bastante.

"Confia en mi, por favor, se trata de algo que hace días que quería hacer, pero he tenido que esperar a que Gaius me dijera que estabas bien para poder llevarlo a cabo."

Arthur sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. No era el mejor camino para ir dos personas sobre un caballo, pero el príncipe quería asegurarse que no le ocurría nada a Merlin.

"_No estoy del todo de acuerdo con esto señor." _Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Gaius, que sin duda se comportaba como un padre para Merlin. _"Ha pasado por mucho últimamente y todavía no esta del todo recuperado. Preferiría que estuviera aquí."_

"_Por favor Gaius, solo quiero pasar un día tranquilo y estoy seguro que le vendrá muy bien alejarse de todo esto. Tiene miedo de que m padre nos descubra y yo quiero pasar un rato con él, sin presiones, solo nosotros dos. Te prometo que no pasará nada."_

Gaius miró al príncipe, su pensamiento seguía siendo muy claro, había estado a punto de perder a Merlin, lo había visto llegar a casa, en brazos de Arthur, empapado, temblando y con una fiebre terrible, había pasado los peores días de toda su vida tratando lo que parecía ser una terrible pulmonía y por un momento, durante la primera noche, había llegado a pensar que lo perdería.

No podía imaginarse ahora lo que ocurriría si Uther se enterara de su relación. Ya le había visto hacer cosas horribles cuando la gente le llevaba la contraria, por no hablar de lo que haría si se enteraba que Merlin tenía magia. Su relación con el príncipe era realmente peligrosa, pero el muchacho parecía feliz, Arthur estaba feliz y desde luego le estaba protegiendo mejor que nadie.

"_Muy bien, pero quiero que estéis de vuelta antes de que anochezca. Todavía hace frío cuando es de noche y no quiero que vuelva a recaer." _Arthur sonrió y estrechó la mano del médico como si estuviera cerrando algún tipo de importante trato.

"_Vale, te lo prometo y también te prometo que Merlin va a tener un día inolvidable."_

"_Contando con lo que ha pasado últimamente, no se si eso es buena idea."_

"_Vamos Gaius, ¿de verdad piensas que podría poner en peligro la vida de Merlin?" _Gaius lo miró como si el muchacho ya tuviera que saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. _"No de forma intencionada, claro. Le quiero ¿de acuerdo? Le quiero de verdad, como no he querido a nadie y no podría soportar verle sufrir por mi culpa otra vez."_

Gaius no se había esperado aquello, siempre había creído que aquello que sentía el príncipe por su sirviente, era algo pasajero, algo que se marcharía cuando conociera a otra persona. Jamás hubiera pensado que le amara, pero lo estaba, realmente estaba enamorado de Merlin.

"¿Por qué no me dices donde vamos?"

"Porque entonces no sería una sorpresa." Le susurró una vez más al oído. "Además, estamos a punto de llegar."

"¿Llegar a donde?"

"¡Merlin!"

"Lo siento, ya no diré nada más."

Arthur le besó en la mejilla y le miró sonriente. A veces se preguntaba como podía quererle tanto, como podía haber estado ciego tanto tiempo, viendo a Merlin, tratándole como a un sirviente más y no ver que tenía delante a la persona más maravillosa del mundo a su lado.

"Ya hemos llegado." Dijo el príncipe unos minutos más tarde. "Si, justo como lo recordaba, temía que después de tanto tiempo, no estuviera igual." Bajó del caballo y colocó las manos en la cintura de Merlin. Le ayudó a bajar del animal e impidió que se quitara la venda. "Todavía no, no seas impaciente." Merlin protestó ligeramente, pero esperó, en el fondo aquel juego de misterio le gustaba. "Ven, coge mi mano y sígueme."

Se movieron lentamente por un suelo en el que Merlin reconoció el contacto de hierba bajo sus pies, unas pequeñas rocas y agua, también había agua fresca. El lugar olía realmente bien, le hacía sentir bien.

"Aquí es."

Notó que Arthur se colocaba tras él, que deslizaba sus manos por su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello y deshacía lentamente el nudo del pañuelo que cubría sus ojos. La luz de la mañana llegó hasta él y durante un momento le cegó, esperó a que sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado y por fin, comenzó a ver lo que tenía delante.

"¿Qué te parece?"

No había palabras que pudieran describir lo que estaba viendo, tan sólo escuchaba el rápido latido de su corazón y los nervios en todo su cuerpo. estaba viendo un auténtico sueño, un lugar verde, lleno de árboles de hermosos colores por la llegada del otoño y un pequeño lago en el centro. Todavía quedaban algunas flores en los alrededores, con sus colores vivos e intensos aún delante de él.

"Dios mío Arthur, ¿Dónde estamos?" Se dio la vuelta y observó la radiante sonrisa en los labios del príncipe. "Este lugar es maravilloso."

"Lo se, solía venir cuando era más joven. Antes de convertirme en el primer caballero del reino, pasaba aquí muchas horas. Me dejaba caer encima de la hierba y pensaba en lo que me esperaba en el futuro." Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y suspiró. "No sabes la cantidad de historias fantásticas que inventé aquí yo solo, las aventuras que me imaginé que viviría."

"Y lo has hecho, has vivido mil aventuras."

Arthur cogió la mano de su compañero y lo guió por el pequeño claro de bosque que parecía sacado del mejor de los sueños. Le dio un beso, intenso, largo y apasionado, como hacía días que no se lo daba. Se sentó con él en el césped, se tumbó y cerró los ojos.

"Pero ahora quiero que vivamos esta aventura tu y yo, solos… en este lugar que nadie más conoce en todo el reino. Quiero que tengas un día realmente especial e inolvidable. Han sido unos días realmente malos y solo quiero pedirte perdón."

"¿Perdón? ¿Por qué lo dices?" Los ojos de Merlin brillaron con fuerza mientras miraba a su compañero, se mordió el labio y le acarició la mejilla. "Vamos, no me digas que todavía te sientes culpable por lo que pasó el otro día. Fue un accidente y ni siquiera tuviste la culpa."

Arthur abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Merlin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, con una graciosa sonrisa en los labios.

"No tuviste la culpa, lo digo en serio." Merlin se estremeció, temblando ligeramente; mentir no era su verdadero fuerte. Volvió a mostrar una sonrisa forzada y volvió la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada, solo tengo un poco de frío, supongo que todavía no estoy bien del todo."

"Merlin…" Sin decir nada, Merlin miró al pequeño lago que estaba tras ellos. "Oh dios mío no había pensado en ello, soy un completo estúpido. Estuvieron a punto de matarte, te estaban ahogando y yo te traigo aquí con ese lago." Arthur se pasó las manos por la cara y protestó en voz baja, sin que Merlin pudiera comprender lo que decía.

"Lo he dicho en serio, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, esa gente me secuestró ¿de acuerdo? Me usaron como cebo para intentar matarte. Así que podría decir que yo soy más culpable que tu, por dejarme coger."

Volvió a estremecerse, una cosa era no querer hacer pasar a Arthur un mal trago y otra que hubiera olvidado ya lo ocurrido en aquel otro lago. Se acurrucó contra el príncipe, en silencio, sentía que estando con él todo lo demás podría desaparecer y así era. Arthur le hacía olvidar, le hacía pensar que lo demás no importaba, simplemente quería estar con él.

El príncipe le besó en la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho." Susurró una vez más, no creía que nunca fueran a ser suficientes veces las que se lo dijera. "Lo siento."

"No."

"Tengo que decirlo, lo siento."

Merlin se movió con rapidez, no tanto como le gustaría, pues todavía no estaba al cien por cien y se sentó sobre su vientre, cogió sus manos y las apretó contra el suelo. Arthur intentó levantarse, pero Merlin volvió a apretarle contra el suelo. el joven hechicero sonrió y le dio un beso.

"Me encanta este sitio."

"Pero te da miedo."

"No me da miedo, no es lo que piensas, no es que ahora me de miedo el agua ni nada parecido. Es sólo que no había estado en un lugar parecido al otro lago hasta ahora. Te prometo que no me echaré a correr la próxima vez que tenga que prepararte el baño." Arthur sonrió con picardía. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te darías un baño conmigo? Como aquel que nos dimos, ¿recuerdas?" Merlin se ruborizó, sin que Arthur pudiera estar seguro si era por cierta vergüenza o por el miedo al lago. "No quiero forzarte a hacer nada, te lo prometo, si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque, es solo…"

"Quiero hacerlo, siempre y cuando sea contigo."

"¿Estás seguro?" Merlin asintió, sin apartar los ojos del príncipe, se recostó sobre él y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Quería darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él; llevaba días sin estar al frente del ejército y apenas había atendido las obligaciones como príncipe, casi sin darse cuenta había estado todo el tiempo con él y ahora quería tenía que agradecérselo.

Siguió besándole, los labios, la mejilla el cuello. Merlin no era un muchacho atrevido, pero sentía bien, estaban solos, Arthur era todo suyo, completamente suyo y nada de lo que pasara en el resto del mundo, podría impedir que fuera feliz.

"Quiero hacerlo." Le dijo al oído. "Quiero estar en el agua contigo, darme ese baño contigo y quiero volver a hacer el amor."

Se incorporó una vez más, alargó la mano y esperó a que Arthur la tomara, se desnudaron, sin quitar la vista de encima del otro y caminaron lentamente hacia el agua. Aquel día sería perfecto, los dos lo sabían, sería como borrón y cuenta nueva, lo demás daba igual.

Para Morgana también iba a ser un gran día, cuando hablara con Uther sobre lo que había visto, las cosas se pondrían realmente interesantes.


	26. Chapter 26

Merlin gimió mientras Arthur recorría todo su cuerpo desnudo con la lengua. Arrancó un poco de hierba al sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas y arqueó el cuerpo cuando sintió aquella boca entre sus muslos. Lo había echado tanto de menos, ni siquiera haber estado enfermo había podido quitarle esa sensación de la cabeza.

Las manos de Arthur sujetaron sus caderas, lo aprisionaron con fuerza; como si Merlin se fuera a escapar. Por nada del mundo quería que aquello parara, se sentía en el cielo, incapaz de decir nada; tan sólo gemía sin parar, cada vez más fuerte, conforme la boca de Arthur se acercaba a su entrepierna.

Acarició su cabello, era la única forma que tenía de decirle que necesitaba más, porque pronunciar alguna palabra era algo totalmente imposible. Necesitaba mirarle a la cara, ver de nuevo esos ojos azules, besar sus labios y sentirlo tan cerca que pudieran llegar a convertirse en una sola persona.

"Arthur." Pero ya era tarde, el príncipe había empezado a besarle el miembro y ya no podía parar. Era demasiado tarde para ser racional.

Por eso tan solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Se mordió el labio por no gritar, pues estaba seguro que terminaría escuchándole todo el reino. Que bien se sentía con aquella boca que jugaba con él, no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho sin explotar. Pero lo haría, aquella sensación tenía que durar todo lo posible.

Arthur lo miró, con su miembro en la boca, lo escuchó suspirar y gemir, lo vio moverse desesperado y quiso darle todo el placer posible. Después de todo se sentía culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero. Tenía que ser el mejor momento de su vida, el más especial. Simplemente sería su momento.

Sabía lo que tenía hacer, habían hecho el amor tantas veces que conocía el cuerpo de Merlin como si fuera el suyo propio. Donde besar, que movimientos hacer y como conseguir que aquel momento durara para siempre.

"Arthur, no puedo más." Protestó Merlin, sintiendo que estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de su compañero y después de todo se trataba del príncipe y él no era más que su sirviente, no podía hacer algo así. "Arthur."

Pero el príncipe no se detuvo, sino todo lo contrario, siguió lamiendo y chupando sin parar, cada vez con más fuerza, con más tesón. Si seguía así… no lo pudo evitar, era demasiado y Arthur no le estaba ayudando nada. Antes de poder reaccionar, sintió que descargaba por completo en la boca de su compañero y Arthur no siquiera se retiró.

Merlin se levantó rápidamente, agobiado, sintiéndose ridículo e imaginando lo cabreado que estaría Arthur por lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? Una cosa era acostarse, hacer el amor y quererse y otra muy distinta era lo que había hecho.

"Arthur, no sabía… he intentado detenerte, no tenías que haber hecho eso, de verdad, lo siento mucho." Pero el príncipe sonreía, mientras se limpiaba la boca; lo miró de arriba abajo, adoraba su cuerpo desnudo más que otra cosa en el mundo. "¿Por qué te ríes? Lo que he hecho es horrible, sobretodo siendo el príncipe."

Arthur se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia él, lentamente, rodeó su cuerpo desnudo y lo sujetó contra él con fuerza, apretándolo todo lo que pudo, le besó el cuello y la mandíbula, deslizó sus labios hasta su boca y se apoderó de ella, como si fuera un nuevo territorio conquistado.

Merlin retrocedió hasta una roca cercana, necesitaba un lugar donde apoyarse antes de perder el equilibrio. Arthur separó las piernas de su compañero e introdujo las suyas entremedio. El brujo rodeó su cuello entre nuevos gemidos y esperó impaciente.

"Te quiero." Dijo Arthur susurrando en su oído. "Perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado, tenía que haberte protegido. Soy el príncipe y tengo que cuidar lo que más quiero. Pero contigo no lo he sabido hacer y ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa."

"Arthur no digas eso." Apenas podía controlar su cerebro, pero no podía permitir que su compañero se culpara por algo que no debía. "Esa gente nos atacó y te salvé la vida, querían vengarse de mi, eso es todo."

"pero…"

"No." Merlin bajó las manos hasta su pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo lentamente, lo bajó y tomó el miembro del príncipe. "No hablemos de eso. Sabes lo que quiero." Arthur sonrió, claro que lo sabía y no tardó en llevarlo a cabo.

Merlin ya estaba preparado para recibirlo, por lo que cuando Arthur comenzó a penetrarle, todo ocurrió rápidamente. Merlin gimió como hacía tiempo que no pasaba, se abrazó a Arthur y dejó que le penetrara con fuerza, sintiendo la fría roca sobre su espalda, pero no importaba, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Arthur dentro de él, follándole, mordiéndole el cuello, abrazándolo.

Finalmente, Merlin lanzó el gemido más fuerte posible, que podría haber recorrido todo el bosque, cuando Arthur descargo en su interior. Se quedaron ahí, juntos un momento, el príncipe todavía dentro de él, sus manos apoyadas en la piedra y el sudor cayendo sobre el rostro de Merlin desde su cabello.

Desde la espesura del bosque, alguien aplaudió. Los dos muchachos se volvieron rápidamente y Arthur cogió su espada.

"No impones mucho amenazándome desnudo y menos después de lo que acabo de ver." Todavía no habían podido ver de quien se trataba, pero aún así, Arthur obligó a Merlin a ponerse tras él.

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Es que acaso no me conoces hermanito?"

Merlin se estremeció al reconocer la voz de Morgana. No solo sabía que tenía magia, sino que además les había pillado juntos. De forma casi imperceptible, tras sentir su malestar, Arthur le dio la mano.

"¿Morgana que haces aquí?"

"Venía a saludaros y a pasar un rato con vosotros, pero veo que estabais muy ocupados. Lo siento, creo que os he interrumpido."

"Deja ya tu palabrería Morgana, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

La chica apareció delante de ellos, miró de arriba abajo al príncipe y sonrió. "Creía que a estas alturas ya lo sabías. Quiero el trono de Camelot y no cuando Uther muera, lo quiero ahora."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No podrías aunque quisieras ser reina de Camelot, no tienes sangre real." Morgana sonrió más ampliamente y su expresión se volvío mucho más terrible. "¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado Morgana?"

"¿A mi? Arthur, veo que no me conoces si dice eso, a mi no me ha ocurrido nada, tan sólo he descubierto quien era en realidad y ahora se lo que tengo hacer. Además, he mejorado mucho con más."

"¿Pero que estás diciendo maldita sea?"

El cielo se volvió negro de repente y la lluvia comenzó a arremeter contra ellos, seguida de unos fuertes truenos y relámpagos que parecían presagiar el fin del mundo o al peor. Un rayo quebró por la mitad el árbol que estaba justo detrás de Arthur y Merlin, pero tan sólo ellos se asustaron, porque Morgana se quedó tranquila. Un segundo después, la tormenta había desaparecido como por parte de magia…

Merlin miró a la bruja ¿Realmente había usado sus poderes delante de Arthur? Debía haberse vuelto completamente loca.

Arthur dio un paso hacia ella, se lo podía creer, Morgana no podía ser una bruja, la conocía desde que era una niña y no podía hacer esas cosas. No le importaba que tuviera magia, después de conocer el secreto de Merlin y darse cuenta que tan sólo lo usaba para el bien, no le importaba. Pero la mirada de Morgana le daba miedo, le aterraban aquellos ojos fríos clavados en él.

"Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mi Arthur." Dio un paso hacia el príncipe y levantó una mano. "Tantas cosas que Uther te ha estado ocultando." Arthur dio un paso atrás y empujó a Merlin para que hiciera lo mismo. "Aunque bueno… hay cosas que papá tampoco sabe."

"¿Papá? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así al rey?"

"No estoy diciendo ninguna barbaridad. El rey es mi padre tanto como el tuyo y tengo el derecho de llamarlo como yo quiera." Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par, justo lo que Morgana había esperado. "¿No me digas que nuestro padre nunca te ha dicho quien soy yo."

"Morgana…"

"Si, Arthur soy tu hermana y tengo tanto derecho como tu de ser la futura reina de Camelo. Bueno siempre y cuando tu no estés claro y para eso tendré que matarte." Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus poderes.

"¿De que demonios estás hablando? Si, eres mi hermana, pero no eres de mi misma sangre, jamás podrías llegar al trono."

"Una mentira tras otra, pobrecito Arthur, tu padre no ha hecho más que contarte mentiras. Menos mal que tienes a tu querido Merlin contigo, que harías sin él." Sonrió al volverse al muchacho, apuntándole con un dedo. "¿Y si te quito a la única persona sincera contigo? ¿Y si Merlin se volviera en tu contra?"

Si, sus habilidades habían mejorado mucho y había aprendido a controlar a las personas, aunque fueran mágicas como ella, aunque se tratara de Merlin y ya estuviera prevenido. El muchacho sintió la fuerza de la bruja en su cerebro. Era muy poderosa, más de lo que recordaba él. Estaba entrando en su mente, podía sentirla, dominándole, obligándole a arrodillarse como si realmente se tratara de su reina, ocupando con sus terribles pensamientos cada parte de su cerebro.

"¿Merlin, que te ocurre?"

"Arthur, corre, aléjate." Dijo Merlin cuando todavía era consciente de sus pensamientos y todavía podía dominarse."

"¿Qué? No te voy a dejar, ya te he dicho que pase lo que pase no te voy a dejar."

Merlin no lo podía soportar, ya no podía detenerlo por más tiempo, no quería lastimar a Arthur, pero su mente ya no dominaba su cuerpo, estaba encerrada dentro de si mismo y ese cuerpo no era ya más que un muñeco de la bruja.

"Arthur… ¡Corre!"

Pero el príncipe no se movió, nunca había salido corriendo por muy terrible que fuera el peligro, jamás corría pasara lo que pasara y menos si tenía que dejar de esa forma atrás a Merlin.

"Has tenido tu oportunidad hermanito, ahora es mi turno de mover ficha."

Morgana miró a Merlin y movió la mano hasta Arthur. El muchacho no lo pudo evitar, se puso en pie, controlado por una fuerza invisible que tiraba de él y fue hasta el príncipe. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no consiguió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Sabía muy bien que Arthur no le haría nada, hasta darse cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

"_Arthur lo siento." _Dijo en su mente, ya que no había forma de decirlo en voz alta.

"Usa tu magia Merlin, que el príncipe vea lo peligroso que se puedes llegar a ser."

Obligado por las palabra de la bruja, Merlin pronunció unas palabras y levantó la mano, un segundo más tarde, Arthur fue lanzado contra el árbol y sus ramas atraparon sus brazos y piernas y las ramitas más pequeñas herían su piel desnuda.

"Merlin, para, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Ahora, vamos a divertirnos." Dijo Morgana mientras se echaba a reír aparatosamente


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin soltó un grito desesperado, sintió si cuerpo desgarrarse al intentar frenar la fuerza de Morgana y cayó al suelo, lastimándose las rodillas al hacerlo. Por nada del mundo iba a hacer daño a Arthur, llevaba mucho tiempo luchando para protegerlo y no se perdonaría lastimarle y permitir que alguien le usara para hacerlo. El cuerpo de Arthur también cayó pero el príncipe logró mantenerse en pie. La bruja protestó, no había pensando que Merlin tuviera tanto poder, que hubiera aprendido a canalizarla tan bien; sin embargo, también se dio cuenta que eso agotaba al muchacho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Morgana? ¿Por qué no estás haciendo esto?" Preguntó Arthur mientras buscaba discretamente su espada.

La había dejado apartada, apoyada junto a un árbol pero para llegar a ella tendría que pasar junto a la bruja. Miró a Merlin, su compañero seguía en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, parecía que le faltaba el aire y que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

"Vamos Arthur, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que te odio?" Morgana se echó a reír y su voz retumbó por todo el bosque. "No pensaba que estuvieras tan ciego, pero veo que es cierto lo que dicen del amor. Hace mucho que te odio y Merlin sabe tan bien como yo las veces que he intentado acabar contigo."

Arthur se volvió hacia su compañero, pero Merlin no estaba escuchando, caído en el suelo y con las manos apoyadas sobre la hierba, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que estaba demasiado débil esta vez para ayudar al príncipe.

"No le juzgues, Merlin lo ha hecho por tu bien, sabe lo mucho que me aprecias, como si fuera tu hermana. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? No soy tu hermana, no soy más que la niña con la que te criaste y que siempre te mirabas por encima del hombro creyéndote superior. Valiente tonto, siempre he sido mejor que tu con la espada, montando a caballo, sabiendo lo que nuestro padre pensaba hacer con el reino."

"¿Nuestro padre? Uther no es…"

"Lo siento, creo que las noticias no te han llegado bien. Cuando h dicho que no soy tu hermana, me refería a que no nos parecemos en nada, en que siendo los dos hijos del mismo hombre no tenemos nada en común."

"Uther no es tu padre." Arthur apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño.

"Lo siento hermanito, pero es cierto, somos hermanos, tenemos el mismo padre y si tu mueres por un desgraciado accidente o despareces para siempre, yo pasaría a ser la única heredera de Uther y cuando el muera…"

Furioso por las palabras de Morgana y sin ningún tipo de arma, Arthur se lanzó a por ella. Siempre la había querido como una verdadera hermana; jamás había escuchado los rumores que corrían por el reino sobre ella. No era la primera vez que escuchaba decir que era una bruja, que era hija bastarda de Uther, pero jamás había hecho caso a ninguno de esos malditos rumores, porque en su corazón sabía, o al menos eso había creía hasta ese momento, que Morgana era la niña que había llegado al reino siendo muy pequeña y a la que pronto cuidó y protegió como una verdadera hermana. Pero ahora… no solo le había mentido durante toda su vida, sino que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida del hombre al que quería.

Sin embargo, no había preparado ninguna estrategia para atacar a la bruja, tan solo se lanzó a por ella como un animal herido en busca de su presa. Por eso, ella pudo defenderse a tiempo y usando un simple golpe de magia, lo lanzó contra unos árboles cercanos.

Arthur protestó al notar que más de una costilla se quebraba con el golpe. Cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo, pero volvió intentar levantarse, después de todo era un guerrero y ahora mismo Merlin era su mayor prioridad. Lo miró, el muchacho seguía en el suelo, pero al menos la palidez de su rostro parecía estar desapareiciendo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Morgana?" Preguntó de nuevo Arthur, aunque apenas podía respirar. "¿Quieres matarme? Muy bien, hazlo, pero deja marchar a Merlin."

"¡No!" Merlin contestó con fuerza y como un resorte se levantó. "No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por mi."

"¡Basta! No es necesario todo este teatro. Me da igual Merlin, nunca ha sido un contrincante a mi altura porque tiene un terrible defecto. Con todas las ocasiones que ha tenido para matarme, nunca se ha atrevido. Sabía lo que pasaría sin me dejaba vivir, había escuchado profecías, buenos consejos," Morgana se dio la vuelta y sonrió a Merlin. "Es tu punto más débil Merlin, eres demasiado compasivo, valoras la vida de todo el mundo por encima de todas las cosas; sin importar lo que pase en el futuro, sin importar el daño que eso pueda acarrear."

"Morgana basta, se que no eres así, la magia no así, has sido corrompida con una magia demasiado negra, que no puedes controlar. Deja que te ayudemos." Morgana levantó la mano y comenzó a cerrerla como una garra.

Merlin protestó, al notar que le faltaba el aire, la bruja lo estaba ahogando y con tanta rapidez que en pocos segundos sería incapaz de respirar. Cayó de nuevo, de rodillas al suelo, sin apartar los ojos de Morgana. No iba a pedir clemencia, no iba a ponerse a sus pies por sobrevivir si eso impedía que el príncipe consiguiera salir vivo de aquel momento.

"¡Merlin, para, no lo hagas. No puedes sacrificarte por mi!"

"Que tierno, de verdad." Morgana caminó hacia Merlin tranquilamente, viendo como se sofocaba, escuchando las suplicas del príncipe. "Pobrecito Arthur, tiene que verte morir para darse cuenta que todo ocurre por y para él." Tomó la barbilla de Merlin y la levantó y acercándose lentamente le dio un beso en los labios. "Tu morirás porque crees que puedes salvarle, pero la verdad Merlin, es que cuando terminé contigo mataré a Arthur." Deslizó un dedo por esos mismos labios que acababa de besar y sonrió. "Tal vez tengáis suerte en la otra vida y os encontréis allí. Tal vez os estoy haciendo un favor después de todo."

"Merlin se que puedes luchar contra ella, maldita sea haz algo." Arthur intentó ponerse en pie, pero las costillas no se lo permitieron y volvió a caer al suelo entre gruñidos.

Se movió lentamente, como una serpiente a punto de comerse a su víctima y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del hechicero. Cerró los ojos y pronunció unas extrañas palabras, de la lengua antigua supuso Merlin. Un momento más tarde una ola de calor se desplazó desde la mano de ella hasta el cuerpo de él. Pronto el calor se convirtió en un terrible ardor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Arthur vivirá." Dijo en un susurró Merlin, mientras lentamente se ponía en pie.

No le importaba morir, había estado muy cerca de perder la vida en demasiadas ocasiones y siempre había sabido que mientras Arthur estuviera bien, todo merecía la pena. Sonrió, gesto que dejó a Morgana totalmente descolocada, pero mantuvo la sonrisa y miró a Arthur. Se quedó paralizado al ver las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro del príncipe, pero al mismo tiempo, esas lágrimas le dieron las fuerza que le faltaban.

"Arthur vivirá."

"Merlin por favor, deja de hacerte el héroe, encontraremos la forma de salir de esta, como siempre lo he hemos hecho." De nuevo, Arthur quiso ponerse en pie, pero de nuevo su cuerpo no se lo permitió y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas apenas le permitían ver, pero se las rápidamente de los ojos.

La mano de Morgana ardía n el pecho de Merlin y el chico apenas lo podía soportar, pero la visión de Arthur era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante y luchar contra ella. Morgana cerró los ojos y concentró todo su poder en el calor que manaba cada vez con mayor fuerza de su cuerpo. Merlin aprovechó ese instante para mirar a Arthur, le sonrió, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y le susurró un "te quiero" que el príncipe escuchó en su cabeza.

"¡No!"

Arthur lo comprendió en ese momento, por fin comprendía las palabras de Merlin. "Arthur vivirá", significaba que él no lo iba hacer que se llevaría por delante a Morgana con tal de salvarle la vida a él.

Por fin lo había entendido, se dijo Merlin y sabía que le odiaría siempre por hacerlo, tal vez pensaría que se comportaba como un auténtico cobarde, pero si quería terminar de una vez con la mayor amenaza contra Arthur, tan sólo veía una solución. Tenía el poder, siempre lo había sentido en su interior, pero el miedo le había impedido usarlo. Ahora era el momento de ver hasta donde podía llegar.

Morgana se dio cuenta y trató de apartarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Merlin la sujetó de la muñeca y la miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas brillaron en un tono dorado que ella jamás había visto. Ahora fue ella la que sintió el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no fue la misma sensación que un momento antes, ahora era mucho más poderoso, penetrante, dolorosa. La chica gimió, pero Merlin también lo hizo y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió.

"Si haces esto moriremos los dos." Dijo Morgana como si le estuviera descubriendo el mundo, pero Meriln lo sabía y tan sólo sonrió.

Sin embargo, los hechos ocurrieron tan rápido que ninguno supo como había sido. Merlin cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el calor, en la energía que estaba llenando los cuerpos de los dos, escuchó protestar a Morgana, la notó que intentaba soltarse y forcejeaba con él, pero no la saltó, ahora ya no le importaba, no cuando al vida de Arthur estaba en peligro, mientras ella estuviera viva, Arthur no estaría a salvo, el reino entero no estaría a salvo.

Le tembló la mano, las piernas, todo en Merlin tembló, pero no iba a parar, ya no, nunca más. La energía se desbordó por su cuerpo y salió de él. Morgana protestó más alto todavía y trató de lanzar hechizos contra él. Le hacían daño, los notaba, pero no cesó en su empeñó. Uno de esos hechizos tomó forma de un cuchillo y desgarró la piel de su costado, lo notó penetrar en su cuerpo y la sangre corriendo por su piel, le dolía, pero siguió ahí, la energía saliendo de él, hasta que llegó el momento de soltarla, Morgana se iría con él, los dos morirían, pero Arthur estaría a salvo.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tal y como las había pensado. En el momento crítico cuando la energía estaba empezando a fluír por sus ojos, controlada por él, en dirección a la bruja, algo le agarró y tiró de él. Tuvo que soltarla, no tuvo más remedió que soltar la mano de Morgana y ver como saliá corriendo, herida, pero viva al fin y al cabo.

Se dio la vuelta, Arthur estaba allí, una mano en su costado, respirando con mucha dificultad, pero junto a él. "No deberías haber hecho eso, ahora…"

"Espero que no pensaras que te iba a dejar morir por salvarme la vida ¿verdad?" Arthur mostró son mejor sonrisa, también la más dolorosa. Intentó acercarse para darle un beso, pero el brujo lo detuvo.

"Nunca he usado tanta magia no se lo que…" Merlin gritó y cayó de rodillas. El príncipe se arrodilló frente a él y le tocó pero la piel de su compañero estaba ardiendo. "Vete de aquí, tienes que irte o del lo contrario seré yo quien te mate y eso si que no podría perdonármelo nunca."

"Pero…"

"Arthur vete."

Unos segundos más tarde, Merlin volvió a gritar y toda la fuerza contenida, la magia que había absorbido, la suya propia que estaba canalizando, todo salió de su cuerpo provocando que el bosque se iluminará como si el mismo sol hubiera bajado a la tierra.


	28. Chapter 28

El miedo el incitó a marcharse a volver al castillo y comprobar que la onda expansiva de aquella tremenda luz no había afectado a nadie. Pero no lo hizo, Arthur se refugió entre unos árboles, cerró los ojos y esperó. No iba a dejarlo allí, Merlin estaba herido, agotado y había arriesgado su vida por él. Sintió el calor atravesar su cuerpo, pero se sintió completamente extraño, al notar que era el propio Merlin, su esencia, su energía vital la que lo atravesaba.

Respiró profundamente, podía oler su esencia, incluso casi sentir sus manos tocándole, manos invisibles, pero cálidas y tiernas. Sonrió inconscientemente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

El bosque se había quedado tranquilo otra vez, esperó unos segundos y salió de su refugio. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba normal, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, los pajarillos empezaban a cantar de nuevo y el aire volvía a correr con normalidad. Dio unos paso hacia el lugar donde había dejado a su compañero, lo hizo temeroso, sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Si Merlin había decidido sacrificarse completamente por él, si morir había sido forma de salvarle la vida, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

A los pocos pasos, se encontró una forma en el suelo, inmóvil, tendida allí como si de un objeto olvidado por unos viajeros se tratara. Se acercó, sabía lo que era, quien era y sin darse cuenta, los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Llegó hasta su compañero y se arrodilló junto a él, sintió el dolor en sus costillas fracturadas, pero no le importó. Tomó el cuerpo de Merlin entre sus manos y lo apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Acarició su rostro excesivamente pálido y se dio cuenta que una de sus lágrimas caía sobre la mejilla de su compañero.

"Vamos Merlin, dime algo." Dijo en un susurro. "Hemos pasado por cosas peores que está, me has salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar, incluso cuando no me lo has querido decir y ahora no voy a dejar que me abandones tu."

Espero unos momentos, como si sus palabras fueran a convertirse en un hechizo y su compañero fuera a despertar un segundo más tarde. No fue así, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando, su rostro cada vez más pálido le daba un aspecto terrible, tanto que Arthur comenzó a temblar.

"No voy a permitir que te mueras, ¿me oyes? Por muy testarudo que quieras ser tu, yo lo soy más y lo sabes." Dejó a Merlin en el suelo y escuchó su corazón; latía débilmente, de una forma casi inaudible. "Maldita sea, no me dejes Merlin, no me dejes."

Se acercó a él y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios del hechicero, lo escuchó gemir y se apartó un momento. Lo miró a los ojos, todavía cerrados, apretados esta vez, como si no quisiera despertar.

"¿Lo ves? Se lo que te hace volver conmigo. No puedes negarte a un beso." Sonrió con un gesto todavía forzado y se volvió a acercar al hechicero para darle un nuevo beso, más largo y húmedo esta vez.

Sintió los labios de Merlin dejar paso a los suyos, abrirse ante su boca. Lo incorporó un poco más y colocó su mano sobre la herida del costado, que había formado ya una enorme mancha en su camisa. Tenía que cortar esa hemorragia o de lo contrario podría ser fatal.

"Arthur…" protestó Merlin al notar que su cuerpo dolorido era movido.

"Eso es, vamos, tienes que volver conmigo y se que es doloroso, pero tienes que volver, no dejes que Morgana te gane esta batalla."

"Me duele."

"Lo se, compañero, lo se, pero tengo que mirar como tienes esa herida y curarte."

Entre las protestas de Merlin, consiguió llevarlo hasta un árbol cercano y le hizo apoyarse sobre él, lo escuchó protestar más alto cuando le apartó la camisa, que había quedado pegada a su piel.

"Lo siento, lo siento."

Por fin, Merlin abrió los ojos levemente; su visión era borrosa, pero podía distinguir la silueta de su compañero. "¿Por qué te has quedado? Podría haberte matado." Dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Lo se, pero si pensabas que te iba a dejar aquí solo para que te sacrificaras por mi, es que no me conoces en absoluto." Le dio un nuevo beso en los labios, más tierno esta vez, mientras seguía quitando la ropa pegajosa y pringosa del costado de su compañero.

Se separó de él y durante un segundo le miró a los ojos. Jamás había pasado tanto miedo, no como ver a Merlin tendido en el suelo, la mancha de sangre creciendo en su costado y creyendo que no iba a despertar nunca. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió al verlo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Se que te va a doler, pero tengo que hacer esto." Cogió su propia camisa y arrancó un buen cacho para luego rodear el costado de Merlin, lo apretó con fuerza. Su compañero apretó las uñas contra los hombros de Arthur y se mordió el labio para no gritar. "Lo siento, sabes que te quiero mucho, pero tengo que hacer esto."

Merlin protestó todavía más al sentir que la tela se apretaba más contra su piel. Los labios de Arthur se apretaron contra los suyos y ahogaron un nuevo grito cuando lo puso en pie. Tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera al suelo.

Había un largo trecho hasta el castillo, pero estaban solos, nadie sabía donde habían ido a pasar el día y si esperaba que los encontraran, Merlin podría desangrarse y morir, así que tenía que esforzarse, hacer todo lo posible para llevarlo a casa, Gaius podría ayudarle. Lo miró, la cabeza de su compañero caía ahora sin fuerzas sobre su hombro y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, gastando todos sus esfuerzos en respirar, gesto demasiado doloroso con la herida en su costado.

"Tenemos que ponernos en marcha." Dijo Arthur en el oído de su amigo.

"No puedo."

"Claro que puedes. Vamos, con todo lo que has pasado en estos años, una herida de nada no te va a detener." Arthur intentó sonreír, aunque no era nada fácil, cada segundo que pasaba sabía que tenía menos posibilidades de conseguir que su compañero llegara con vida a la ciudad.

"Arthur…" Quería decirle tantas cosas, sentía que apenas le quedaban fuerzas y tenía que decirle que le quería, que estaba enamorado de él como no había amado a nadie en toda su vida. Tenía que decirle que no le importaba morir si con eso Arthur estaba a salvo y se convertía en el rey que el destino le preparaba.

Sin embargo, no podía hablar, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era demasiado agudo para decir una sola palabra. Tenía bastante con esforzarse en respirar, como para encima decir algo y si además Arthur se enteraba del dolor de cabeza que apenas le permitía pensar con claridad y mucho menos conseguir dos pasos sin tropezar, seguramente Arthur querría cargar con él hasta la ciudad. No lo iba a permitir.

"No se te ocurra decir nada que suene a una despedida, porque te recuerdo que hace pocos meses yo tenía una horrible herida en mi hombro y pensaba que me iba a morir y ya ves, tu me salvaste, no dejaste que me rindiera y hemos pasado unos meses estupendos tu y yo solos."

Como adoraba cuando Arthur hablaba así, con tanta seguridad en su voz, incluso cuando estaba muerto de miedo. Le reconfortaba saber que el príncipe haría todo lo posible por conseguir su propósito; al menos eso le daba esperanzas, cuando él mismo carecía de esas esperanzas.

"No te vas a rendir ¿verdad?" La mano de Arthur rodeó su cintura con total decisión y casi consiguió cargar con él sin que tuviera que poner los pies en el suelo.

"Lo intentaré."

"¿Cómo que lo intentarás? Antes de que anochezca estaremos de vuelta en casa." Continuó diciendo Arthur, mientras poco a poco iba a caminando hacia la ciudad. "Te dejaré en mi cama, por mucho que diga mi padre y llamaré a Gaius para que se ocupe de ti. Es un gran médico, estoy completamente seguro que en dos días estás en pie."

Esperó la respuesta de Merlin, pero esta no llegó, incluso su cuerpo había dejado de haber fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que la cabeza de su compañero había caído. Merlin estaba inconsciente otra vez.

"No, no, no; Merlin, no se te ocurra hacerme esto. ¿Me oyes? No te atrevas a dejarme ahora que estamos a punto de llegar a casa."

De repente todo el cuerpo de Merlin se venció y si no hubiera sido por que Arthur lo estaba sujetando, hubiera caído al suelo sin remedio. No le quedaba más remedio, estaba agotado, pero no tenía más opciones, se agachó, lo tomó en brazos y le dio un beso, por si el milagro se volvía a repetir y Merlin despertaba, pero esta vez no ocurrió, no pasó nada.

"¿Merlin?" Nada, su compañero no despertó.

Se puso en pie, levantó a Merlin entre sus brazos y se puso en camino, a pesar del cansancio y de las costillas doloridas, se puso en marcha, tenía un buen trecho hasta la ciudad y no quería que la noche le pillara en mitad del bosque, sobretodo porque su compañero no tenía tanto tiempo.


End file.
